The Snow Prince
by CrimsonHeresy
Summary: She never thought he was a true Schnee. He was too flawed to be called one and she made that fact known to him. Even through the loneliest of nights, he was always there for her. When she practically destroyed their bonds, he never abandoned her. Why would he? After all she was his beloved sister and he swore to stay by her side.
1. Family Matters

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I get Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

**_Family Matters_**

* * *

I opened my eyes and stared at the dark grey ceiling that loomed over me; this wasn't White Hall nor was it my bedroom. How did I get here?

"What an unfamiliar ceiling…" A raspy voice echoed and reached my ears.

What the heck happened? My voice sounds like used sandpaper on a rainy day! Okay, I got to calm down and check my surroundings. After all, those charlatans could still be lurking in the darkness. I glanced around the shadowy room I was in.

Medical machines were strewn across the small room I was currently located in. My family emblem was embossed on every single one of them. It looked like I was in some sort of an infirmary. I'm surprised that father even cared enough for his family to have one.

Oh wait, it's probably for his use only. That Grimmhead!

Parenting issues aside, I finally finished my search of the room. It looked like it was nighttime due to the fact that the open widow to my left gave me a perfect view of the moon. Well, chunks of the moon anyways. Honestly, I'm not completely used to that, I mean I grew up once with a whole moon. Not one that has a huge gaping hole in it.

Hmm, what do you mean that "I grew up once" what a weird thing for a child to say?

Who, said I was a child in the first place? I could be an adult for all you know!

…

Not buying it are you? Honestly the truth to that statement is stranger than fiction. But, I am not going to drive myself bonkers with an internal agreement with myself. That would be a waste of time and effort. After that lovely thought, a lightbulb clicked for me.

I just realized that I was on a bed in my father's infirmary. I cringed at the soreness of my body deciding it was a great time to tell my brain about my injuries. Thanks for being a team player, Brain.

Holy Dust, that hurts like an Ursa. My bandaged hands were barely able to enter my vision. It was only then, did I notice that the rest of my body was cocooned in medical bindings. Gosh, what the heck did I do? I mean it isn't normal to be wrapped up like some sort of piñata. My memory failed me as I tried to remember how I ended up in this situation. It was troubling that nothing was coming to mind. Did my father finally go off into the deep end and went berserk? I hope not, that is something I wouldn't want to wish that on my worst enemy.

Did I go berserk on my family? Nah, they are kind of stuck up and frivolous but not something to go axe happy for. Hmm…

A soft yawn broke me out of my train of thoughts. I turned to the right to see something I missed the first time I checked out the room. It was a chair, that was obviously never used that much. Not with that level of dust on it. Mother would have a heart attack if she ever saw _that_. But that did not surprise me at all. The girl sleeping in it did.

She was tiny and looked like she was very young, around eight most people would say. However, I knew differently. She was actually ten years of age and only looked younger due to her baby face and small size. Her white hair was long and cascaded down her body. The hair wasn't in any style but simply let down. Her silk sundress was something only a modern day princess would wear. Fitting, due to the fact she was a child to the richest family in the whole world, the family that controlled the "_The finest of them all_": the Schnee Dust Company.

That's right; the girl at my bedside was none other than Weiss Schnee. One of the children of Hagel Schnee, the head CEO of Schnee Dust Company and Éclair Schnee, "The Snow White of Vale". Why would one of the most important children in the whole wide world of Remnant be by my bedside? Why would the Schnee family even let such a person as me be near their precious daughter?

Why wouldn't they?

After all she is my fraternal _twin_. Now, now don't be too shocked by this. You hear me right; Weiss Schnee is my older twin sister by three minutes. Who am I you ask? That's quite simple.

Hello, my name is Eis Schnee and I am the younger twin brother of one Weiss Schnee.

I bet you didn't see that one coming did you?

In hindsight, I really need to stop thinking to myself like that.

"Eis… are you awake now?" A soft and non-aggressive voice came from Weiss.

Strange, my twin is normally very hostile and aggressive to me. I blame my father for that, stupid ba-

"Brother, I know you can hear me." Four orbs of crystal reflected off each other as I stared at my now awake sister. Her eyes were completely different from her caring tone. I could see the frigidness of the Northern Atlas in them. A storm raging between those eyes, yet for once they weren't aimed at me.

"Good Morning, err good night Weiss?" I sheepishly uttered to my twin. Why is she treating me like a _regular _person?

"In hindsight, I should not have worried so much for a dolt like you." Oh my Dust is Weiss actually worried for me? I guess she realized what I was thinking due to the fact she was fidgeting.

"Do not look at me like that! I am not a heartless sister you know."

"…"

"Eis, are you insulting me in your head of yours?"

"Nope, I would never think of such mean things about _Snowy_."

Weiss flinched when I called her by that name. It was a name from a simpler time, a time were my family was actually a family; a time where sister and brother played with each other. Before the White Fang declare all-out war against the Schnee Dust Company…

Before my father died and became a man that turned his heart to stone.

Weiss stared at me sadly; she understood what I was thinking about. As a '_Perfect Schnee'_ she was taught to read faces and how to perform like a '_True Schnee'_. I on the other hand, was simply known as the _failure_. I simply refused to act like some sort of_ faker_! I am a human being, damn it!

Thus, I wore my heart on my sleeve and was the opposite of what a people thought a spawn of a Schnee should act like. However, I could put on a persona of Schnee when I need too. Sadly, Weiss was too good at reading me. I was her practice in those classes after all.

"…Brother, I know that lately I haven't been a good sister…bu-"I cut her off abruptly. Nope, I am not dealing with this.

"Weiss excuse me for my vernacular, but cut the crap. What do you want?" I stared at her with my Schnee mask. I immediately saw the hurt in her eyes. Good.

Well how does it feel, Weiss? This is how you been treating me for the last two and half years. I was garbage to you during that time and now you want to pretend that it never happened?

"Bro- no, Eis…I am sorry for everything." She was close to tears now; her crystal blue eyes were getting big and puffy like she was going to bawl.

"Why do you care? I mean how many times have you called me worthless the last couple of years now? What happened to the sister that said we would be together forever? What happened to my twin?"

"…"

"That's what I thought!" I sneered at her.

She did something that I thought Weiss would never do again. She walked towards me and…hugged me. Her tears were drenching my shirt, but I felt nothing but guilt now. After all wasn't she the reason I was here in the first place? Didn't I put my life on the line to save her?

Didn't I do the duty that all brothers do for their older sister?

It was then that I remembered how I got here in the first place.

* * *

It was about day ago, well honestly I don't know how long ago it was. I mean I am in a hospital bed you know.

White Hall, the bastion of Schnee's might was attacked. The White Fang raided my "father's" home. The crimes of the Schnee Dust Company were too much for the Faunus right group turned terrorist network to ignore anymore. Honestly, my old man shouldn't have seen it coming.

It already has been two years since the Schwarzwald incident after all. Well, the Faunus called it the Black Forest Massacre. But I digress.

I awoke to the sound of thunder. The walls of my modest room shook with the force of a god trying to tear down the walls. As if the leviathan itself threatened to tear the entirety of White Hall to the ground.

Is that _man_ going berserk with fire dust again? That was the first thought that ran through my mind. My father was known to go…_**trigger happy**_ if the White Fang thwarted his plans of Schnee domination of the world. (I swear he could be one of those villains on that Captain Remnant show.)

So, it was just another late Tuesday night. That's when he normally goes berserk. Then I remember what actual day it was.

Wait a minute, it's Friday night! Normally Father and Mother are boozing out at some '_high-class'_ party leaving Weiss and I here. In fact this is the only day that Weiss starts to act like her old self...

Something is wrong; father is never here on a Friday night. The room shook once again and the window of my room shattered as if something broke through it. Something rectangular in shape landed on the opposite side of my room.

Isn't that a-?

Without finishing that thought I rolled to the right and hit the floor. Two seconds later the room exploded. A wave of heat washed over me, like some sort of demoniac blanket.

RIP!

Ah! Dustballs! That hurts like hell! My hand grasps my left leg, apparently my left leg decided that wooden fragments from my once king size bed was a good fashion choice in a time of danger. I looked at the wound; it wasn't that big, maybe a half inch wide at the most. I had to refrain myself from ripping it out.

After all, pulling the wood stake out of my body would cause me to bleed out. Luckily for me, I planned for something like this. Crazy, I know.

How you may ask?

My bed was positioned right next to my door. It was setup so that if you were opening the door, my bed would be hidden by the open door. At the foot of my bed was a first aid kit. Now where was that kit?

...Ah okay, it landed right in front of the door. I reached out and grabbed it with my both of my hands. Lady luck was on my side once again, the force of the explosive knocked my door down. Well, the remnants of my door anyway. Thank you, Weiss for blowing up my door the other day. (I guess you really didn't like me using your toothbrush, huh?)

I hobbled out my door into the hallways of White Hall. The hallways of my place of raising were very desolate and very bewildering in design. I mean who puts a bedroom right next to a swimming pool?

I personally think the architect was drunk and depressed as he designed it.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention the color scheme of this place.

You guessed it, white! Actually, that's not the case in this instant. White Hall was designed in a Monochrome scheme; it acted like a color code. The living areas were hallways that had a white walls and black borders. Security places were the opposite. (They had black walls and white borders.) It was weird but it did its job. After all I wouldn't be the first to get lost in White Hall.

As I hobbled some more through the white hallways towards my sister's room, gunshots rang throughout White Hall. It looks like the Schnee private security guard was finally doing their job. I turned to the right and advanced down the hall that leads to Weiss' bedchamber.

I passed a window and glanced at the scene outside. The normal winter nights of Atlas was set ablaze by the firefight that erupted from the two fighting forces. The once evergreen forest that surrounded the manor was simply in ruins. BOOOOM! An explosion ripped into my ears from the west. A massive fireball poured into my vision.

Damn, there goes that Spider Droid that guarded the garage.

Shaking my head, I continue onward to Weiss' bedchamber.

* * *

The virgin snow white door loomed in my vision. On the Mistral style doors, my older twin's name was chiseled proudly on it. Right below it the symbol of our family shined brightly into the night. The firefight that was waging in the mansion was getting louder and closer.

_**WEISS SCHNEE**_

…My twin sister

The relationship between Weiss and I is complicated. Once we lived a very happy life, we were always together when we were small babies. Heck, even mother said that we were attached at the hips! We even made a promise on our fifth birthday to be together forever. The promise of a well spent childhood. It was a promise of siblings to stay together through thick and thin.

But, sadly that dream had to end.

Fucking White Fang and their _ideals_…

It was them that made my father into that _man_. It was them that killed my mother's heart; it was them that turned Weiss into a carbon copy of my father.

It was _those_ fucking dirty _**Faunus**_ that caused this to happen.

My hands started to bleed and the air around me started to cool. I punctured the palm of my right hand and blood started to drip onto the floor. I had to calm myself down; it wasn't the Faunus fault this was happening. It wasn't their fault; the fault lay with my father's company and the Fang.

I took a breath

I didn't have time for this, I had to find Weiss and get her out of here. I didn't care that she has treated me like the scum on her boot for the last two and half years. But for the memories of those golden days…for the old Weiss I would make sure she was okay.

I opened the door.

The room was very different from mine. It was large probably two or three times larger than the one under my command. The style of the room was very similar to the fables from Valean lore but with a modern touch. Of course the colors of the room were white with sky blue for accents. Weiss always did like her eye color.

I dragged my beaten body through the entryway, Weiss' massive bed stood in front of me. Pearl white ornamented canopies descended from the ceiling and on its white hangings the Schnee emblem was adored on it.

Even from here I could hear her shivering.

Slowly I open the curtain and saw my sister, Weiss.

She was pale, oh so very pale. Curled into a ball, she whimpered into her knees as White Hall, her birthplace _burned_.

For a moment I let go of the feelings I had for my sister. After everything she had done to me these past years were nothing to this sight that lay before me. This was my twin scarred for her life…

As a brother, I had to protect her.

I reached out towards her with my non-bleeding hand. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and she froze on contact.

"Weiss, it's me your brother. We have to go now." I softly told her.

"Bro-brother is that you? Why did you come here…I thought that you were mad at me." She barely whimpered out. Weiss' voice was filled with fear and confusion. Why would I help her? Why would the person she bullied help her and risk his life for her?

I watched as she slowly turned to face me. Sky blue eyes met sky blue eyes and for the first time in two and half years, my sister called me brother once again.

"It's because you are my beloved sister that's why." I smiled to her for the first time since…I was declared a failure.

"Now let's get out of here sis." I moved my hand to her tiny fist and brought her up. She complied and crushed my hand due to here fear. It was only then did she notice my wounds.

"Eis! Oh Dust, are y-you okay?" She was freaking out due to my blood stained sleeping pants. Dang, that splinter is really starting to hurt.

"We can worry about me later! We have to go NOW!"

"B-bu-"Weiss was overwrought about my condition. It didn't help that I raised my bloody hand in the air in an attempt to calm her down.

"Sorry Weiss, we have to move before the White Fang finds us!" With that said, I rushed out of the room and towards the roof of White Hall. It was there that father kept an emergency Bullhead with autopilot to a Schnee safe house.

Sometimes it pays to be a Schnee.

* * *

I take that back! I take all of it back!

Sometimes it fucking sucks to be a Schnee!

The chilly Atlasian air was in a whirlwind, a snowstorm was starting to brew and it looked like it was going to be a tough one. Strangely I wasn't even the slightly bit cold. This was very weird due to the fact that I am not wearing a shirt and it is fifteen degrees outside. But that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that I was using myself as a meat shield for my dear older sister.

Why you ask? Well that's pretty easy question to answer and quite a silly one knowing the situation.

**THE WHITE FANG**

A White Fang thug was with us on the roof. He didn't look that old in fact maybe just reaching his twenties. He was clearly a new recruit due to the fact that he was by himself and shaking like a leaf in the autumn breeze.

His weapon was a cheap two-sided iron sword and he was holding it like a baseball bat. He spoke "H-eh, it's my lucky day after all! I got me some Schnee brats!" He was scarred and tried to sound like he was in control but you could just tell he had no idea what he was doing.

"Maybe you should do the right thing and like let us go?" My voice quivered into the night trying reason with the extremist.

"Why would I do that Schnee? Do you know how much pain you family has done to US?"

"No, I don't…" I stepped closer to the thug and watched as he stepped back.

Good he was close to the roof edge…Just maybe.

"But killing children would really make the world agree with your actions? Even if I am a Schnee, is that worth killing me for?"

"I-I know your mind games Schnee!" The Faunus roared back to me and it was then that I saw his wolf-like fangs. Great, I'm dealing with a wolf Faunus, one of the few Faunus you shouldn't back into a corner ever.

Screw it

"Stay away from me! I know how to use this!" He took a swing with his sword in front of me. Normally I would be scared about such a thing. But…I glanced behind me and saw Weiss. She looked terrified. Her eyes were darting from me to the Faunus and back again.

"You don't have to do this" Please don't make me do this. It is going to hurt me a lot and you too.

"I-I" Good, it looks like he calmed down. Then I saw Weiss get up and came closer to us. Fear grabbed my heart and I just had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Is that _animal _going leave us alone now?" Dust Damit Weiss!

The ear of the wolf Faunus swirled towards my sister. He roared into the night sky and then leapt towards my sister. His sword raised into the air to chop my sister in half.

"YOU SCHNEE BITCH!" Oh Hell no!

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

SPLAT!

Is that a sword in my chest? Yep, that looks like a sword alright. Ah, it looks like my tackle worked and now we're failing off the four stories roof and into a group of rocks.

Fantastic

"BROTHER NO!"

Then I knew nothing.

(Chapter One END)

* * *

**Author Note: **

Hello everyone! It's me, CrimsonHeresy and here is my first story since…well I honestly don't remember from the top of my head.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _The Snow Prince_! This is the first chapter of many and I hope you and I enjoy this experience together.

If you want to know more about updates and stuff like that, check out my profile! Also, if you have any questions feel free to send me a PM.

Also, please review if you want to. After all, I can only get better if you guys help me out. So, yeah I see ya guys next Monday!

Thanks again!

From your friendly neighborhood writer,

CrimsonHeresy


	2. My Beloved Sister

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_**My Beloved Sister  
**_

* * *

.

When I finally returned to the land of the living from my flashback, Weiss was still there hugging me. Without realizing it my bandaged hand reaches out and patted her head softly. Due to my action, Weiss looked up at me with confusion in her eyes and hope.

…

Sigh, what a troublesome sister.

"B-brother are you still mad at me?" She whispered. Great it looked like she was set to bawl if I didn't answer her right. I was surprised she wasn't mad at me for yelling at her.

But then again I remember what I did to save her and what I just did to her.

Geez, being a jerk to the girl you blocked a sword for? Not the smartest move ever Eis. Plus, I should be happy…after all this is the first time in a while that Weiss has shown care for me.

"No, I am not mad anymore Weiss." I insisted. Instead of a smile as I was expecting to happen, I was greeted with a frown.

"Really brother you're not mad anymore?" What's up with that tone?

Sigh, "Of course Weiss…I could never stay mad at you"

"…"

"Weiss, are you alright?" I worriedly asked her. Something was wrong; Weiss was generally not like this at all. She was very prideful and I dare say arrogant to a point. But then again knowing our father this wasn't that much of a surprise.

Okay, why was she being such a grump on a log? Well, more then she is usually.

"It's not okay" She mumbled. Her body was shaking in some sort of fit/rage. My body unconsciously tried to get as far from her as possible. I've been living with Weiss for my entire life and my body had learned some tricks to escape her wraith. Oh, geez she's getting really red in the face, likely she's going to blow.

Knowing Weiss, she was going to explode.

"It's not okay!" Her crystal blue eyes were engulfed with anger, as she glared at me. But, for some reason I felt like she wasn't mad at me at all. More like she was disgruntled with herself. Oh, Weiss you are indeed troublesome some times.

"YOU _**DOLT**_! HOW CAN YOU BE OKAY WITH EVERYTHING?" My sister started to flail her arms up and down in the air. Great, she was really mad now, Weiss would only do such a un-Schnee action when she was really upset.

"It's in the past now Weiss, there's nothing to worry about." I calmly tried to keep the situation from getting out of control. I told her it was nothing, why was she so fixed on this issue?

Honestly most people would be annoyed in being called a dolt or a dunce. It was Weiss' way of showing love and support. It's a pet name between us. I mean for dust's sake I call her _Snowy_ or _Ice Queen_.

That's right I went there.

"WORRY? YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED! WHAT IF…I start acting like _that_ again…" She trailed off in the end. I glanced to the side in sadness. I knew exactly what she was talking about. How could I not? I have been living with the pain of the last two and half years to know exactly what Weiss was talking about. A cruel reminder of that time rushed towards the forefront of my memories and I did everything I could from whimpering out loud.

"_You are such a failure! You are not worthy enough to be my twin!"_

A phantom of my sister chilly whispered into my ear. I clenched my fist in a mixture between despair and rage. Weiss was right, how could I let go of two years of abuse from the one that was closest to me?

How can I be so forgiving to her?

"_You should not have been born you failure; you are an insult to the Schnee's name." _

Another flashback to a time that wasn't that far ago raked my mind.

Am I that desperate for my twin to like me again? Do I really want to give Weiss a second chance to my heart? So, she can just destroy me again and again?

It was okay when Father did it…but it _hurts_ so much when Weiss would…

"Oh Eis" Weiss buried her face into my shoulder. She wept once more and my damp shoulder got even damper. Her hand quivered as she reached towards my face and cupped my left check into her hands. Weiss gently started to wipe my face with her hand. Why though?

Why is my face getting so wet?

"Brother, I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for those barbs and slander that I inflected on you." Weiss whispered to me. I could feel from her tone that she was truly sorry for everything. But it just _hurts_.

So, I just numbly nodded my head and held her tighter. I was afraid to let her go. I didn't want to return to that time. That time when I lost my Weiss to him.

"I know that my actions have scarred us both. I became like father and you…"

"Please don't leave me again." I sadly uttered to her. I felt her body shake and fresh tears started to spill from her fairy-like face. I didn't want to be alone again…that's why I stayed here. Through all that hardship and pain I didn't want to be alone. However, at the end of the day the true reason why I didn't do anything is…

I didn't want Weiss to turn her heart to stone like my father. I didn't want her to become the **loneliest** of them all. I didn't want her to hate herself so much that she wouldn't even look into the mirror.

"_Mirror, Mirror tell me something" _No, don't think about that Eis. Don't' even ponder that memory. Let's not go down that road.

No, I refuse to remember that.

No way in HELL was I going to remember that.

"I love you" I mumbled to my twin. Weiss went completely still at my words. When was it the last time I said I loved my twin?

"How can you?" Weiss looked up at me and I saw her. I saw Weiss truly for the first time in two and half years.

Here was my sister, Weiss Schnee. The girl that tried to become the perfect Schnee just as father wanted her to become. Here was the girl that bullied and mocked me for simply existing. Here was the girl that I used to play with and read stories about Huntsmen and Grimm fighting each other.

All I saw now was a scared little girl that wanted to know why her twin didn't hate her. She is a small girl crying to the world, and taking her stress out on her younger twin. Weiss wanted to know why I haven't abandoned her like she had abandoned me.

That was a simple answer really. I thought you were paying attention to me when I came to save you. I guess not, you silly girl.

"It's because you are my beloved sister, Weiss. No matter how much pain or suffering you put on me. I will always love you. Isn't that what a brother should always do?"

"You dolt…" Her tone was much softer and kinder than normal. It looks like I finally got through that wall of ice around her heart.

Good job me! It looks like Weiss and I can start on the road of being siblings again! I glanced down at my sister and sighed.

It looks like you went to sleep already Weiss.

Weiss, you are truly the most troublesome sister a guy can ask for.

But, I love you for being you.

Now if I can only move my arm away from her titan-like hold…

* * *

.

It was Weiss stirring that awoke me from my slumber. I groggily opened my eyes to the harsh Atlasian sun. It beamed mockingly at me, saying "Come on sleepy head! You got to get up, you go to!"

Well I hope you choke on a Beowolf.

Gosh, my body was still in a lot of pain. I looked down on my body and saw that some of my bandages where changed. Huh, I guess there is some sort of medical staff that was here. It looks like there were still no flowers beside my bedframe, not too surprise about that. Winter was always too busy to do a social call. Dust knows that Father would never come and Mother is always at some sort of party or something.

Just as I thought that my sister awoke. She woke up with a royalty like yawn and lazily got off the bed. (Aka me)

"Morning Weiss, did you sleep well?" I asked with a deadpan face.

"In fact Eis I slept handsomely. Who knew that you were a great pillow?" Weiss asked me with amusement. I bet she realized that I couldn't move my left arm. After all, the blood was still rushing back to my numbed arm.

"Dust, how can a little girl like you be so freaking heavy?" I mumbled. Ah oh, it looks like I triggered a death flag. As Weiss started to glare at me like how lion hunts down a gazelle.

"What was that you dunce?" There goes her other nickname for me. Whelp, Eis it was nice knowing you. I wonder if Weiss would let me write down a will first.

Nah, she has no mercy for she is the _Ice Queen_.

"Nothing at all Snowy! Just wondering when I can get out of these bandages." Luckily I was able to hold my voice from showing any weakness. Sadly, Weiss was able to see though it, if her smirk wasn't for show.

Smooth Eis, smooth.

"That's what I thought you said dunce." Weiss lazily started to walk towards the door.

I'll get you one day Weiss, one day I win our verbal spars!

"Going already?" I asked.

"Yes, I am quite famished and I need to think about…everything." She informed me, it looks like Weiss still needs to understand everything.

"Alright, I understand. We'll talk later though?"

"Of course Eis, I just need to think how you can talk so embarrassingly with a straight face." Ah of course! Weiss wasn't really that good with feelings.

Heh, payback time! ~

"Love you too sis."

"HMPH!" With a blush, Weiss slammed opened the door and stomped down the hallway. I let out a painful chuckle. It looks like this 'getting slashed by a thug' was a good thing after all. I wonder if I will have any scars from this.

I heard girls dig scars.

"Mister Schnee it looks like you are awake now."

Hmm…it looks like someone came to check on me.

I looked up and saw a black haired middle-aged man. He looked like your generic doctor, there wasn't really anything more to write to home about. If you ever thought of a doctor with black hair than this guy would probably match your thoughts to the t.

"Hello Doctor, how are you today?" I asked politely. I also employed my Schnee mask, like flipping a switch the doctor suddenly looked uncomfortable. Good, he wasn't used to my family.

"Well Mister Schnee I am here to tell you a few things." He told me.

"Alright, what is the damage?"

Gesturing to my left leg he answered my question. "You are going to receive a scar from that splinter wound. I am surprised you didn't black out from the pain." Oh you don't think that much of me?

"As I, a Schnee would falter to such pitiful wounds."

"Of course Mister Schnee, however that is not the only scar you will get from this experience." Hmm, I figured. I was almost cut in half by that White Fang scumbag. Stupid wolf _Faunus_…

No, don't think like that Eis. You don't want to become like Father now, would we?

"Go on." I told the doctor.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "Son, let me be honest with you. By all accounts you should have died from that sword wound, let alone falling from a four story building."

"Yet, here I am." I said deadpan.

"Yes, that is right. You are going to have a large scar in your chest area. It is going to be something that will mark you for the rest of your life I'm afraid." The doctor finished his report sadly. He didn't sound that happy to tell a kid like me that I was going to be scarred for the rest of my life.

That wasn't really what I was worried about. What happened to the Faunus and did Weiss get injured? Knowing my sister, she would never show me that she got hurt. As her pride as a Schnee and my older sister…Weiss tends to downplay whatever injuries she gets.

"What happened to that White Fang member that I pushed off the roof?"

An uncomfortable silence devoured the sounds of the room. The doctor stood straight as a ramrod at my question. Ah, I see what happened.

I suddenly felt sick to my sick. Shouldn't have realized that was a really imbecilic question to ask.

I killed a man.

Grimmhead

"He's dead isn't he? I murdered him." My voice was cold, colder than a snowstorm in Atlas. I felt really numb, that man, no kid was only like what; eight to ten years older than me.

I could imagine his skull turning to squash as he slammed into Mother Remnant.

"…Son it was either you or him. Honestly it's good that one more of those animals aren't walking anymore." The racist Doctor bluntly told me.

Animal…that's what Weiss called him. Dust, why am I not surprised about this doctor's view on the Faunus? After all he is an employee that my Father trusts enough to get close to his children. Being anti-Faunus is one of the guaranteed things that will make you advance in the Schnee Dust Company. My family's company motto hollowly rang through my ears.

"_The__** Finest**__ of them all"_

What a load of Ursa shit.

Was it really the Faunus' fault that they had no choice but to turn the White Fang violent? You would think that after the Faunus Rights Revolution we should have learned what our bigotry would get us. Nothing but bloodshed and corpses…haven't we experienced enough? How much more blood has to be spilled for the ground to be caked in red?

_Red like Roses…_

This just got dark fast.

"Thank you for telling me this Doctor." I told him politely. I didn't let my true feelings show, after all I don't' think Father would be too happy with me ripping this racist's throat out.

"No problem Mister Schnee, I hope you have a good day." With that he was out of my room.

I feel dirty.

* * *

.

It wasn't' until five in the evening did Weiss return to my humble hospital room. Well, honestly I still don't' know where the heck I was and I kind of didn't care that much to know really. I was too worried about how I killed someone to care.

Honestly after a couple of hours of thinking about it…I didn't feel as monstrous as I once did.

No, don't think that I didn't care that I killed someone. I forced some family out there to weep for their lost son. No, I regret that I sent someone to the other side, but…it was him or Weiss.

I would choose Weiss any day and anytime over someone I didn't even know.

It was some sick form of rationalization and I knew it. But, it was the only thing that kept me from feeling so dirty. For Dust sake, I am only ten years old!

Over time I know I would get over this. I have to, but for today it is okay for me to be emo about this.

"Eis are you alright? You have been distracted since I came back." My sister's voice brought me back from emo-land and I glanced at her.

She was regarding my face as if I had offended her or something. Typically Weiss, even when she is worried looks like she's mad at you.

"Sorry about this Weiss…I assumed you know what happened to me and that…"

"Oh"

Yeah, oh

"It's my entire fault. I should not have escalated the situation to that point." Weiss told me. Dang it Weiss! I thought we talked about this in the morning! It wasn't your fault at all!

"It's not your fau-"My twin shoved her hand in front of my mouth.

"Upphphph dear brother of mine please be quiet." Um okay? Seeing my stunned face Weiss continued her speech.

"It was my fault. If I didn't insult that_ riffraff_ you wouldn't be here. If I didn't let my foolish anger get to me, you would have not tackled a terrorist off our home." She peered at me as she slowly moved her hand from my face.

"Eis, it is my fault that I have hurt you to too this extent, that you have to apologize for my mistakes. It is my sin to carry that I have done this to you. So, yes it is my fault and you better believe me. Do you _understand_?" She jabbed her left index finger at my face.

"Y-yes Weiss, I understand you clearly!" I squeaked out.

Dear Dust, my sister is going to end me one day. That glare of death she gives you when she stares at you. If I haven't seen it before, I would wet my pants. I mean I hear that some of the house maids have suffered such a fate from her glares!

Just joking around

No really, have you seen her glare? It is absolutely terrifying to look at. I swear you could slay Grimm with such a gesture!

Bonk!

"Ouch! Weiss what was that for? I still am an injured boy here!" I yelled at my twin as I rubbed my even more injured head. Come on Weiss show me some mercy! I took a sword for you!

"My dear _brother_, Eis are you thinking disheartening thoughts about your beautiful older sister?" Dust! She on to me! I have to think of something quick!

"Why Weiss, how could you think such a things I have nothing but the kindest thoughts about you!" Nailed it!

Did it work?

"Really?" she asked me unbelievingly.

"Of course Snowy, you are my beloved sister after all!" I happily responded to my white haired sister. My twin stared at me questioningly and watched me for any sign of weakness on my face. I held firm and she finally backed down. I withheld a sign of relief.

No need to add fuel for to this fire.

"Good, I am happy to hear that. Also don't call me that ridiculous nickname." Weiss happily snapped at me? It is weird to hear those two words in one sentence isn't it?

My older twin is surely the most ruthless of them all.

"Whatever, you desire _**Snowy**_." I playfully mocked my sister. This is so worth it.

"They are not going to find your body, you dolt."

Weiss may be very bratty sometimes or even cruel on accident. But she is my beloved sister that I would and _HAVE_ taken a sword for. You can't really ask for what family you are born into but I am lucky that Weiss and I have a second chance at being twins.

I just hope she wasn't serious about that threat.

Nah I am overthinking things again. right? I noticed that my sister formed a rather Schnee-like smile. She looked like she was mad.

Weiss, please don't get close towards' me with that smile.

Oh dear, it looks like I'm going to regret this.

(Chapter Two END)

* * *

**.**

**Author Note**

Hello again! It's me, CrimsonHeresy and here is the second chapter of the Snow Prince! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Also if you have any questions, feel free to send me a message about it! Have a nice day and see ya guys next Monday!

**Answering Reviews!**

To **Silveron-Dragon-Warrio**r: I already have a weapon planed for Eis. However, your idea was a very good one and I might use it for a future character or a different plot line. So, thanks again for reviewing!

Please review or Weiss will hunt you down!


	3. Our Hero is Gone (To Monty)

Monty Oum the father of RWBY is gone. He passed away yesterday.

Monty and his creation RWBY means a lot to me. He gave me a reason to start dreaming and writing again. His works are something that is very important to me.

To know that the Father of RWBY is not along us anymore is hard news. This is a hard time for everyone that was touch by his life. His wife, his family, his friends and coworkers and his community will miss him greatly.

However, Monty Oum will live eternally in our hearts and through his works. No matter what I will never forget him for giving me so much. Thank you Monty Oum for everything you have done.

May you dream forever more Monty…


	4. The Dreaming Queen

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well. **

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_**The Dreaming Queen**_

* * *

.

It was three days after Weiss' attack on my defenseless self that I learned the location of the infirmary that I was residing in.

_The White Castle_

The 'main' manor of the Schnee Family, oh joy.

Did I mention it was in northern Atlas? Do you know how cold northern Atlas gets during the winter? I am talking about frostbite within five minutes of being outside.

My Father really hates the warmth of summer it seems.

The weeks after my release from the Schnee infirmary in White Castle (My father has a _great_ naming sense by the way which involves the word white followed by a noun.) the main Schnee family: Father, Mother, Winter (when she's home), Weiss, and I relocated to White Castle.

The location of White Castle was not that far from the city of Atlas, the capital of the Kingdom of Atlas. This was unlike our previous home. White Hall was located in the countryside and away from any prying eyes. Father originally did this to keep his 'precious' children away from the media, like he ever cared for us in the first place.

But now it was a whole different story.

My Father was milking the situation for all it was worth. You couldn't watch the news for more than ten minutes without hearing about the attack on White Hall. The media under control of the Schnee Dust Company villainized the White Fang even more than they used to and the regular Faunus suffered for that.

The fools! Don't they know that this would only to cause more hate for the future! The support for the White Fang will only increase due to the raising slights against the native Faunus population of Atlas.

Weiss and I were being used by our so called _family_ to increase the support of our _grand _company at the cost of the Faunus livelihood. That stupid Grimmhead of a Father!

No, I've got to calm down. Getting mad at a situation I can't control wouldn't make it any better.

Father truly showed that he had no heart left. He was just a walking flesh bag carrying a weight of a stone that was label a 'heart'. I mean only a monster would use his own flesh and blood for such political gains!

Sadly, Weiss was really getting into this whole doctrine about the 'evil' Faunus. Well I think she is anyway. She has been acting colder and harsher against the Faunus maids in White Castle, especially if I am around. I think the attack on White Hall is still hitting her hard and Weiss is scared about losing me once again.

She worried about me but at the same time that worry is clouding her judgment. Then again, Weiss was always one to listen to Father's rhetoric about anything really. Especially two years ago whe-

No, don't ponder on the past. You've got to live in the present Eis. Don't let the past destroy you, for Weiss.

But in all honesty I am scared about this. I love Weiss with all my heart, but at the same time I don't want her to turn into a carbon copy of that Grimmhead. I don't want to confront her about it, since we just healed the bonds between us.

I know in my heart I have to do something before it is too late but…

Not now and not tomorrow, one day soon I'll talk to her about this but, not today.

After all, I have a meeting to get to.

* * *

.

Ever since I got out of the infirmary, Weiss and I have tried to make plans to be with each other. That may sound strange to the average Joe that twins have to schedule time to hang out with each other. Especially since those twins are only ten years of age.

Well you aren't a child of the Schnee household. Whose very childhood is controlled from the first breath you take on Remnant. The only reason why they have stopped with their desire to control me is due to the fact that I am considered a failure.

Truth to be told if I wasn't a boy, I would not even be in this family anymore. Father can't just willy-nilly disown me now. It is his fault that he can't get rid of me.

I bet he regrets that now.

I mean to the public eye I am still the _heir _to the Schnee Dust Company.

Oh, wait you didn't know?

Yep, this Eis Schnee is the heir to the most powerful company in this world. Why you ask?

My Father is an old-fashioned believer of the idea of male heirs.

Not like I want this darn job in the first place. Heck, not even Winter wants this job! But as his only son I got stuck with it.

Even when Father is not home and yelling at me, He still annoys the live stuffing out of me.

That jerk! I hope a Beowolf chokes on him.

A boy can dream can't he?

Just as I finished that rather disturbing train of thought I had finally reached my destination. Why did Weiss and I have to sleep on the other side of White Castle? Then again who builds a house that takes over twenty minutes to walk from one side to another? Do we really need twenty-five bedrooms?

Anyway the room I agree to meet Weiss in is the White Castle library or if you want to get really fancy, the Schnee Bibliothek.

Yeah, my family has the whole German thing going on.

What is German you ask? Well honestly it isn't something you would really care about in the first place.

I shook my head of those thoughts. I really need to stop thinking like that; it is probably not that healthy. I wonder how Weiss would react if I told her about my thought processes?

Oh, wait I know that answer!

She'll choke me to death!

Don't worry I'm just joking about that…I think.

With a sigh I knock on the door with my left hand. The standard gaudy Mistral style doors stood in front of me. Most Schnee doors in White Castle and White Hall were equipped with Mistral style doors, with the symbol of the company in the middle of the door. So, when you go to open the doors the Schnee's snowflake is cut in the middle perfectly.

My family is really into symmetry and all that jazz. I have to admit it was kind of cool the first couple of times but after a while it gets boring. Luckily Father hasn't noticed that I got my hands on some Valean doors and used them for Weiss and my own bedroom. (We sleep on bunk beds, with Weiss on the top bunk and me on the bottom.)

Surprisingly Weiss actually likes them or she's still really happy about that bunk bed. I really don't know. I bet it is the bunk beds though.

"Come in" my sister said from the inside of the library.

I opened the doors and was once again kind of amazed by our library.

No matter how many times I enter the Schnee Bibliothek, it still brings me awe on the sheer size of it. It's not that big horizontally but _vertically_ on the other hand is a whole different ball game.

Out of the four walls that make up library room three of them are absolutely covered in books. Now that doesn't sound that impressive but, when the height of the room is twenty feet tall that's a whole different story. Heck, one of the three walls that are swarmed with books is the doorway itself. If the wall and the door weren't made of some sort of high-grade steel, the wall wouldn't even be standing.

On the opposite side of the room was a massive gothic-style fireplace. The steel black fireplace was filled with designs of huntsmen slaying Grimm everywhere. The fireplace was old; it was commissioned by my grandfather when he was in his thirties. But where is my sister? Weiss generally sits in the rocking chair to the right of the great flames.

Every time I saw Weiss in that chair I would have to withhold a laugh. Since my twin was rather on the short side, she was this tiny snow angel in this massive black leather chair. I swear it looks like the chair was trying to eat her!

"Eis I am over here. " Hmm? I looked around the room and at each table to find my sister. Weiss wasn't sitting at any of the tables, odd. As I returned my vision to the fireplace I noticed a figure in white lying on the rug in front of the pit.

Ah, there you are Weiss.

Why are you lying down on the carpet like we used too? You haven't done that since we were seven.

"Brother stops giving me that queer look and come over here." Weiss ordered me with a faint smile on her lips. Always the bossy one aren't you?

"Sure" I replied.

Gosh I feel like a little kid again, well littler then I am now.

"We haven't done this in a while." My voice was filled with happiness. When we were younger Weiss and I would always sit in front of the fireplace and just watch the flames. Not doing anything really that productive but it was a really nice time to just lie there and relax in each other's presence.

It was nice to see old habits being used again.

"I have to admit…I used to miss this time." Weiss whispered shyly. I glanced over my sister and saw her staring at the flames with barely contained joy. I saw the feelings in her eyes as she remembered simpler days.

Those were our golden days weren't they.

Weiss turned away from the dancing flames and looked at me. "Eis is it strange that we like the flames so much? After all we are Schnee but…"

"The flames are so enchanting aren't they?"

"Yes, quite so." Weiss smiled at me.

Weiss was glowing with happiness, she was even happier than the day we healed are bonds with each other. Then again words are nothing compared to actions.

"So Snowy why did you decide to do this again? Don't you have an essay to write or something?" I asked my sister curiously; normally during these reading times Weiss was always busy with schoolwork or whatever. To see her actually relax and take a break was kind of weird.

"Well truth to be told Eis, I was trying to conjure up ideas so we can …reconnect with each other. I figured this would be a good starting point." I was gob smacked! Weiss was normally the shy one in our relationship. To see her actually make the first move, kind of made me teary-eyed.

Wow, Weiss you actually care for me!

"Brother why do I have the strange urge to hit you?" She questioned me. Weiss looked quite bamboozled by her own question.

Not cool, her twin sense is acting up again. Darn, I thought I had more time! Quick say something to throw her off guard Eis!

"Umm, I think you might be melting?" That was smooth, Eis smooth.

"What?" A fine white eyebrow was raised. I got to do something quick before it's was too late!

"Nothing at all sis! Anyways, Weiss how have you been?"

"Are you trying to change the conversation?" Ah oh, she's onto to me! I started to sweat a bit as Weiss glared at me. She started to bring her right hand closer to my face. No it's too late to escape!

Dust, help me out here!

POKE!

Huh? Did Weiss just poke my cheek? What in the world?

"Hehe" I gawked at my older twin. Was I hallucinating or something of that nature? Is Weiss actually giggling?

Its official, I just entered the Twilight Zone.

"The look on your face was priceless! Eis, I always forgot how many different faces you can conjure at will. It is quite humorous and impressive to see." That imp of a sister gleefully said. Wait a minute! I was just pranked! By my sister, Weiss Schnee no less!

That _fiend_!

"Hmph, you think you're all that don't you sis?" I set myself into a crouching position with my arms to the sides. My eyes easily told my intentions to my sister as she scrambled to get up from the floor.

With these flames as my witness I shall bring justice to you!

"Eis I hope you are not doing what I think you are doing." Weiss tried to reprehend me from bringing justice upon her evil self. Ha! Like some threat from my shorty of a sister would scare me! Who do you think I am?!

I simply smirked at seeing her skin turning even paler then before.

"Brot-"I cut her off before she could even say a word.

"Tickle fight!" I roared to the heavens. With the grace of a drunken elephant Weiss tried to escape. However it was a fruitless gesture as I was already in mid pounce.

Silly sister don't you know? There is no escape from Eis the lionhearted.

"No! St-bwahbwahbahhhhh!" Weiss laughed. My fierce weapons of mass destruction battered her sides in a frenzy of movement. Tears soon started to streak my sister's face as she could no longer hold in her laughter.

People wouldn't know it but Weiss was a very susceptible to tickling. I learned from hours long bouts on the field of battle. No matter what she did, Weiss could never defeat me in such an arena.

"Mer-recy! E-Eis! ST-!" She struggled to say, however I was having none of this.

No Mercy, No Respite, No Forgiveness

THERE IS ONLY WAR!

* * *

.

It was two hours later that the war of tickles was finally decided in my favor. Weiss was able to launch a counter attack half-way though. This was dangerous as I shared the same tickle spots as my sister. Thankfully Weiss didn't know that as she never had the chance to find those spots. I couldn't ever let that knowledge be known to her. If that was to ever come to light…

Like I said before there is no mercy when it comes to a tickle fight.

As I lay on the floor beside a heavily breathing Weiss I noticed the clock above the doorway.

Hmm, it's 7:30 pm already? It looks like we missed dinner time. Oh well Father and Mother wasn't home today so Weiss and I could easily snag some snacks later on. When you live alone with your older twin, you have weird eating hours.

What do I want to eat today? Some breakfast for dinner sounds pretty neat right now. I rolled over to my side to see if my sister had recovered completely from her defeat. To my pleasant surprise she was still gasping for air. With a smirk on my lips I spoke without thinking.

"This is why you don't prank me Snowy. So be careful in the future now or you will face my wrath!" I grinned at her.

Weiss just looked like she wanted to kill me.

Oh dear it looks like I bit off more than I could chew.

"Oh dear brother of mine do you forget I know where you sleep?" The sound of untold pain and suffering filled my ears as my sister smiled at me sweetly.

Oh Grimm, I better sleep with my eyes open now. Well if I want to live anyways.

"Nope" I said, popping the p in nope. If Weiss actually does try to get back at me it wouldn't really matter that much. I will just declare another tickle war on her.

"Brother you really do like play with fire too much for your own good." This was her only reply to me.

"Nah, I like playing with snow too much to ever stop Snowy!" I grinned at Weiss.

Weiss loomed over my lying body with a quite frightening smile.

"Oh is that so Eis?"

"…I am going to die now am not I?"

"Yep!"

It looked like after all, Weiss did know about my tickle spots.

Clever girl…

After a half an hour of tickle torture, Weiss finally released me. I was breathing hard, even harder than the time I got wounded at White Hall. It was nice.

It was nice to actually play with my sister so carefree. Without worrying about the outside world or caring about it, right now the Father, the White Fang, the company did not matter anymore. All that mattered was the two of us.

"Hey sis do you have any dreams?" I asked her softly. Weiss who was resting her head on my stomach looked at me. Her eyes searched my face for something.

Did I say something wrong?

"…I do."

"What's wrong sis? Remember you can tell good old Eis about anything." I patted my sister's head in encouragement. Weiss simply smiled at my support of her.

"You promise?" Her tone was now filled with worry. I wonder what was bothering her. I mean we were just laughing like crazy a while ago!

"Of course I promise Weiss! Didn't I tell you before? You are my beloved twin! I will always help you out with anything!" What a silly girl! Didn't I tell her in the infirmary that I would stay by her side no matter what? Does she honestly think she can get rid of me so easily?

Come Weiss, you should know me by now!

"Alright please do not be mad at me Eis." She whispered to me.

Weiss leaned up from lying on my stomach and looked at me in the eyes. Once again in the last couple of day's crystal blue eyes met crystal blue eyes.

This just got serious.

"I know it is your birthright…but I want to own the Schnee Dust Company one day. I want to make our grandfather proud of the legacy he left behind. I want to take this company and make it grow beyond his wildest dreams! I know you don't remember a lot about grandfather before he passed away but…I want to make him proud." Weiss took a deep breath and looked at me.

I refused to meet her eyes and decided to study the rather interesting ceiling that was in the library.

No, really how am I supposed to respond to that? I mean I don't want this stupid company in the first place but if I was not the heir would Father take Weiss away from me? By letting my sister's dream come true would it damn me?

Better question was why did I even care about this? Did I not say I would always be there for her? Did I not stay by her side when by all rights I shouldn't have? How could I call myself a good brother if I didn't make my sister's dreams come true?

"Weiss…" I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. I could tell my sister was getting antsy about my answer to her. I knew to her that she was thinking that she crossed a line she shouldn't have. Well it's time to prove her wrong!

"You are right, I don't remember much of grandfather and you know why. But I know you would be a better heir then I could ever be. So you can take my place in becoming the heir. Why would I destroy your dream of becoming a queen? My duty as a brother is to make sure those dreams come true and by Dust I will make sure it does." My voice full of convection ranged out in the dusty library room.

I will be there by her side, I will make Weiss' dream of becoming a queen a reality.

"Like the days of yesterday past were we played games of make-believe, I will be your knight in shining armor." I told her. Not even that man who calls himself our Father would stand in my way.

I made a promise to you remember?

"Eis…" Weiss said shyly. Ah, I melted the Ice Queen again.

"Yeah Weiss?"

"You are a dolt."

"You know you love me!" I cheekily replied. Weiss simply turned away from me with a blush and mumbled something I barely heard.

No way! Did she say what I think she said?

"What did you say Weiss I can't hear you?" Mischief somehow found itself leaking into my voice.

"Brother, don't tease me!"

"Come on say it one more time, please?" I shamefully begged her. She was giving me that looked that screamed: 'Schnees' do not beg!' But I didn't even care. She was not getting away with this!

"Fine!"

"…" Come on Weiss you can do it!

"Well come on Weiss! Don't leave your brother hanging!"

"You are such a _dunce_! But fine! I love you too brother!" She yelled at me! Her face was now as red as a tomato. See, Weiss was that truly that hard to do? I don't think so. Then again I do have way too much fun teasing her.

Heh, Weiss you are truly a one-of-a-kind sister.

I wouldn't trade you for the world.

(Chapter Three END)

* * *

.

**Author Note**

Hello again! It's me, CrimsonHeresy and here is the third chapter of The Snow Prince. I have to admit I was kind of worried when I first started to write this chapter but everything came through in the end. I am really excited for the next two chapters, they are going to be really awesome and important to the Snow Prince. Also, like always if you have a question just PM like always! Thanks for reading!

**Answering Reviews!**

Guest: Yes they are eventually going to go to Beacon. But not for the next four chapters at least.


	5. Mirror on the Wall

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out! **

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_**Mirror on the Wall**_

* * *

_**.**_

It has been around four months since that night in the library. The bonds between Weiss and I have grown even stronger than before. There have been some problems and some arguments between us. But that is normal in a sibling relationship. Especially in one that was non-existent until four months ago.

Overall Weiss and I were almost to that level of siblinghood that we were…before _everything_. Those golden days of a time long gone…

But that wasn't the most important thing that has happen during the last four months. Due to the attack on White Hall, Father has started to make Weiss and I take self-defense classes. The classes are just basic self-defense classes for now. However, I did hear through the grapevine that it might even include Hunter training in the future.

Strange, Father never really cared about us that much before…

Then again, Weiss and I are the only ones that can take over the company. Especially since Winter has no desire to do such a thing. Sometimes I have to admit that I am envious of her being the oldest of us three. Father actually gave her the freedom of choice when it came to being the heir (or in this case the heiress) of Schnee Dust Company. I didn't even get such a choice.

Winter was truly one lucky son of a gun, or would that be one daughter of a gun?

Whatever…it's not really that important to thi-

"Good morning Brother." The voice of my twin reached my ears. I turn to see Weiss coming from the corridor behind me. She was dressed in a white t-shirt and baby blue sport shorts. Her usual apple necklace was absent from her outfit today, odd she normally wears that gift I got for her. I mean she wears it like all the time. Wait a minute!

Is this a sight for sore eyes? Is Weiss actually early for our self-defense classes today?

The classes that she hates with a fiery passion or would that be a chilling passion?

Oh right I should mention that every morning from 9:00am to 2:00pm we have physical classes we have to attend. Afterwards its math (Ugh don't remind me) and science class. Finally we have Remnantian (The "official" name of the language used by all human and Faunus on Remnant (why is it called that? I don't know I slept through that lesson) and economics. We normally finish our school day around 9:00pm and we are expected to go to sleep by 11:00pm. But then again it isn't like someone actually checks to see if we go to sleep or not.

This is our schedule from Monday through Thursday. Friday is for "self-study" purposes and weekend is free to us.

Sadly, Weiss thinks it is a great idea to force me to study with her during the entire weekend.

My twin can truly be a bore most of the time.

THONK!

"What was that for Weiss?" I rubbed my abused head gently with my right hand. Was it necessity for you to attack me when I didn't answer you Weiss? Come on, Snowy give your beloved brother some mercy!

THONK!

A c-c-combo hit? Weiss is surely the Ice Queen of Atlas and she knows no mercy.

"Don't think rude things of me you dolt." Dang she's can always read my mind can't she? What is her secret, I got to know! It would prevent future attacks on my poor skull.

Don't worry brain, the pain will eventually go away.

"Fine, fine, Snowy no need for you to bear your fangs this early." I jokingly responded to her. Gosh my sister makes it so easy to ruffle her feathers sometimes.

"Hmph!" s was her only response.

I raised one eyebrow as Weiss turned away with a frown. Ah how cute, my sister is upset that I didn't answer her when she said good morning to me. I think I know why she got so annoyed at me already.

"It looks like someone slept in and didn't get to drink their coffee! ~" I teased.

"H-how did you know Brother?" Weiss nervously questioned me. Her voice shook a bit due to how startled she was that I hit the nail on the head. Silly sister of mine, you have to remember we are twins after all!

"Weiss, I know you since forever. You only get this grumpy in the morning if you didn't acquire you take of wakey juice." I finished. My twin just stared at me baffled. It was a look that told me that I just said something really dumb right now. This was a look that I often got from my older twin. I waited a couple seconds for her to say something.

Still nothing?

Hmm, Weiss is normally quick to say something when she gives me that _look_.

Did I finally break my sister mentally?

"…Wakey Juice?" Weiss hesitantly inquired. I scanned her face and saw it moving?

"What wrong with wakey juice? I mean coffee does wake you up right?"

Her only answer was laughter.

Well at least someone found it funny.

"E-Eis, you are so strange sometimes, you know that?"

"Hmph! Whatever, I see you at the track." I hurried off with a pout. Weiss' laughter only got louder in volume. It wasn't funny at all! What's wrong with wakey juice? It's a normally okay name!

Don't you judge me too!

Why did I feel like our roles just got reversed?

* * *

.

Five minutes after pouting and walking away from Weiss. She joined me at the indoor gymnasium that was inside White Castle. I am pretty sure I mentioned this before at some time or another, but White Castle is gigantic! I mean it has a huge one-mile track inside it. Who has the money for such things other than the Schnee?

No one on Remnant that's who.

The gymnasium in White Castle is top of the line when it comes to equipment. I mean every machine is replaced every year to make sure we have the best equipment that money can buy. At least we use are wealth to be healthy right?

Now if I could only take a picture of Father and Mother actually trying to excise I would believe that.

As if that would actually ever happen, but hey a boy can dream of getting blackmail on his so-called parents right?

"Eis you have that look again."

"What look?"

"That look of yours in where you are planning something…distasteful."

"Who me?" I smirked shyly at my sister. Like I would tell you about my secret plans!

"Of course you would do something of that nature."

I feel like I just got punched in the gut. Why Weiss why do you have to be… (Wait for it)

Weiss Cold?

"Brother do not make me whack you again." Weiss sighed at my antics. She put her arms in her usual 'I think you're being silly' position.

"Always the first one to violence" I whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing at all Snowy!" I sang at her and twirled to face her. Weiss simply giggled softly at my actions. Normally she wouldn't do such a thing so early in the morning but my foolish action earlier brought that around. I'm glad that my embarrassment caused her so much joy.

"Mister Schnee and Miss Schnee it is good to see you today." A formal voice told us.

I looked back to see our physical trainer. He was a big man about 6'4" tall and very muscular. Scars battered the surface of his leathery skin and one brown and red eye looked down on us. His left mechanical eye zoomed in on us like a high-powered camera.

Scary

"Good morning to you also Mister Boyle." My sister curtseys as much as she can in gym clothes. Weiss is also the polite one isn't she. I glanced at my instructor.

Ernest Boyle is his name. He has been our physical trainer for the last four months. He is a very polite and kind man who looks like he's seen a lot. However, as polite as Mister Boyle is in conversation with Weiss and me, he can be quite the taskmaster.

I remember how I couldn't even move after the first time for hours.

He is truly a _fiend_ at physical training.

"Morning Mister Boyle!" I chimed. He gave me a small smile that made his brown handlebar mustache move. It was like a giant hairy caterpillar twitch with each smile. It was awesome to behold.

Now I really want a mustache too…

Nah, Weiss would kill me if I ever grew something like that.

"Now today is going to be different from are usual scheduled activities." He said roughly.

I wonder what is going on. Is it something special today? My sister soon voiced my question.

"What do you mean Mister Boyle?"

"Miss Schnee, you're father has asked me to do something… controversial with the two of you." He sourly stated. Dang it must be something really bad. Mister Boyle normally follows the instruction from my father as if they were the gospel.

"How dangerous are we talking about?" Worry filled my tone as I gazed at my sister. I swear if it would put Weiss and me into any sort of danger.

You wouldn't like it when I am angry.

"It is something that most children do not undertake until they enter a combat school."

Wait what? Kids weren't allowed to enter a combat school until the age of thirteen!

For those who been living under a rock for the last I don't know _decades,_ (If so I applaud you from not getting mauled to death by the Grimm.) a combat school is the first official track on becoming a Huntsmen or a Huntress. These schools accept anyone at the age of thirteen who are healthy enough to be enrolled. A lot of candidates enroll every year and about half of them drop out within their first semester. It is hard and very challenging work. Tuition is paid by the kingdoms if the students achieve minimum grade point average. After four years of intense academic work and physical combat, the hunters in training then move onto a Hunter academy like Beacon. There they undertake four more years of hellish training until they graduate at the age of twenty one to twenty two on average.

After becoming a Huntsman or a Huntress, you are required by law to protect the kingdoms from the Grimm threats for six years. It doesn't prevent one from getting married or having kids. But do you really want to risk something like that when you can be called for a Grimm extermination mission at any time?

I wouldn't

"Excuse me?" There Weiss, I hope she doesn't explode today. I didn't bring my lava proof umbrella with me today.

"You hear me correctly Miss Schnee." Boyle droned on.

"So, what are we doing exactly?" I asked before Weiss could get too offended by our teacher. Maybe I should talk to Weiss later about this?

Well from the glare that threatened to turn me into a pile of ash maybe that can happen tomorrow. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea if I wanted to survive today.

"I am going to awaken your Auras."

Oh okay that sounds pretty ne-

Wait a fudgy second!

"Our Aura? You mean the physical representation of our souls Aura?" I demanded from my trainer. Well it looks like today was worth getting laughed at. But why would Father want us to learn this skill two years early?

Then it dawned on me.

The classes, the attack on White Hall, the Fang- all the events that happen to us this year.

Father doesn't want to lose his investment in us. If I didn't know him personally I would say that he actually cares about us. I knew better to think that though.

"That is correct Mister Schnee. I am surprised you know that." I do have tricks up my sleeves after all, I am a Schnee too.

Weiss was startled that I knew something that she didn't have the slightest clue about.

"Yep, I found some stuff about that in the Bibliothek." I shrugged. It wasn't like I solved the riddle to life or anything. So stop giving me that look of amazement Weiss.

No really stop, you are kind of creeping me out!

"I see. Like Mister Schnee has already said, Aura is the manifestation of one's soul made into reality. It is our sins and it is our hopes that we use as shields and swords against the darkness." Mister Boyle firmly stated. Weiss and I were paying complete attention to the camo dressed trainer.

"Amazing…" Weiss said in astonishment. Huh, I haven't heard Weiss sound like that before. I am kind of jealous now.

"Yes it is something that very few ever have unlocked."

"So, when do we start?" I urgently asked the older man. I really want this to be unlocked now! I mean how does this sound? I wonder what type of semblance I'm going to get from this!

"Now"

Oh snappers its' game time now! I turned to Weiss to see her determined for anything. Alright the Schnee twins are ready for anything!

"Miss Schnee, would you please come over here?" The trainer gestured for Weiss to come over to him. My sister zoomed to the spot next to Mister Boyle. Heh, it looks like Weiss can still act childish.

"What's next Mister Boyle?" Weiss happily demanded from are trainer. He chuckled at Weiss' excitement. Yep this is so going to become blackmail material.

"Stand still Miss Schnee and don't move no matter what. I know this is going to feel weird to you." My teacher lifted his left hand and placed it on Weiss's head. The air hummed with energy and the whole atmosphere of the gymnasium changes. No more did it feel like some sort of place to excise it felt different. I felt like I just entered some sort of holy rite. It was very breathtaking to feel and it just felt_ right_. Is this what it means for man to come from Dust?

His hand soon started to glow in a sandpaper brown hue. This glow soon started to envelop the whole of my sister body and the glow got brighter and brighter. For some reason staring at this shining light didn't hurt my eyes at all. That's a neat fact to know; maybe I should test this later?

"Now close your eyes and just focus on the most important thing in your life." Mister Boyle ordered my sister. Her face soon clutched in concentration. Weiss was focusing everything she had in her, wasn't she? I wonder what the most important thing in her life is.

Mister Boyle took in a deep breath and _spoke_.

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."_

Weiss shook not from fear or from harm. No, it was something greater, like something was connecting to her for the first time in her life. It was like she realized something that she always knew but never actually understood.

The sandpaper glow grew brighter and brighter, Mister Boyle continued his oath.

"_Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."_

The brown sandpaper Aura of Mister Boyle shimmered and died but it was replaced with something even purer. A crystal blue light started to shine from my sister, a symbol that looked like a Schnee's snowflake started to form below her. The air grew colder in temperature and I could see my breath forming little puffs of air. However, the cold wasn't chilling; no it had a loving feel to it. The feeling, if I could describe it with words was similar in seeing snow for the first time.

A flash of winter seared my eyes, but it didn't even hurt.

Then there was nothing.

Weiss collapse onto the gym's floor and started to grasp for air. Her once brilliant Aura became dimmer and dimmer. Without hesitation I dash towards her.

"Weiss!" I lifted her up so she was leaning on my body. She gave me a thankful look.

"Is she going to be okay Mister Boyle?"

The man sighed and told me. "She is going to be fine Mister Schnee. The amount of Aura she released was a lot. This is normally for unlocking purposes; however it leaves the person tired. Hence why Miss Schnee fell to the ground, this is the main reason why we wait until trainees are little bit older before doing this."

So, Snowy is just tired? I'm relieved to know that.

"Okay, so she is just tired. It's good that nothing happened to her."

"Mister Schnee, if you could please put your sister down and come over here?" Mister Boyle asks me politely. I lifted Weiss up (an action she would normally assault my poor skull for) and placed her against a wall and headed over to Mister Boyle.

"So just focus on the most important thing?" I asked the trainer again. He merely nodded his head at my question.

I closed my eyes and started to focus, I felt Mister Boyle's hand above my head. Now what was the most important thing in my life?

Was it my dream? No, I placed something above that.

Was it my life? No, I don't want to die, but if it was for her…

Images and memories with my time with Weiss started to gush into my mind. Everything that we used to do brought a smile to my face. I then felt the warmth of Mr. Boyle's Aura cover me entirely.

"_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality, thro-"_

As he started the chant of awakening once more something felt off. A static like noise buzzed in my ears. Soon a door of rotten wood that was enchained with hundreds of chains appeared in my mind. A feeling of absolute sorrow embraced me like an old friend. Dreams of a reality that I was once force to live threatened to bleed through. No, I reject that world after White Hall! I wasn't alone anymore; I had Weiss with me once again! I turned away from it and saw a _**mirror**_.

It had a steel black frame and it was large, twice my body height. On the top the Schnee crest shined in a coal black color. All the light in my mind seemed to be swallowed by it. In the middle of the mirror there was a crack, like someone punched it. To most people this would be simply a damaged ornate mirror. But to me it was something worse.

It was those _memories_, oh _Dust_, those _memories_.

A twisted high pitch version of my sister's voice echoed in my ears. Like nails on a chalk board it straggled itself as it spoke. I tried to cover my ears but my arms were filled with cement.

"_**Mirror, mirror, tell me something,"**_

Oh Dust please stop, I'm begging please stop!

"_**Who's the loneliest of all?"**_

A monster appeared in front of me, I tried to hug the ground and avoid looking at it. I still saw its ivory white teeth, those shark-like teeth that where stained in red…it was _RED LIKE ROSES._

"_**You are the loneliest of all"**_

I screamed into the abyss.

* * *

.

It has been a week since I awoke on the lap of my sister after a disturbing Aura unlock. Mister Boyle still tries to ask me why I had such a reaction. Apparently during the first verse I started to have a seizure. Mister Boyle still continued on with the ritual. To stop then would bring me even more harm I am told. After it was done a flash of ice covered my trainer and my sister's vision and I stopped having my seizure.

Five minutes later I woke up with the mother of all headaches.

It was like I deiced to arm-wrestle an Ursa or something.

For the record if that would ever happen, I would win that without a doubt.

Weiss interestingly enough did not ask me any questions about what happened. Instead she's been by my side twenty-four seven. It was a nice gesture in the beginning but after a while it became very troublesome. I mean she even guards the bathroom door when I use it now!

I swear she even watches me when I am asleep!

I know that I really made you worry Weiss but there's no need for you to treat me like glass.

I flinched at the thought of glass. I was none too happy to learn about the color of my Aura.

Who the heck has the color of glass as an Aura color in the first place? What does that even mean? What does that even mean when it comes to my semblance?

At least there is a silver lining in this whole thing. I have a superpower!

Yep, this Eis has an ability that can make him into a superhero like X-ray! What is it you ask? I can look at any light source for as long as I want and it does not hurt me! I mean I can actually see through it somehow. I mean it's not the flashiest of abilities (Get it, 'the flashiest?' Come on, it's a good one!") but it is my special something.

I haven't even told Weiss about it yet! I do think that she's on to me though. I mean she has kept asking me why I keep looking at bright lights for a long time.

But she can never know my secret! If she learns about it…the world would be in great danger.

I shook my head of such childish thoughts and looked outside the window. The grey buildings of Atlas filled my vison. Snow covered the streets like a cold white blanket. The commoners were all about and their kids played in the streets without a problem. My driver would start honking his horn at some of them though. Meh must not be in the winter spirit yet.

Oh yeah, I should mention that today Weiss and I turned eleven. Our gift you asked? To explore the city of Atlas of its fruit and buy whatever we want within reason. I am surprised when I asked Father for such a thing that he actually said yes.

Then again giving a kid ten-thousand lien to buy toys and books is a lot. Luckily I was able to convince Weiss to watch some action movie with me. I think it is called Robotech or something like that. Talking about my twin she was seated across from me in our limo.

Weiss was looking out of the window also and watching the people play with a small smile on her face.

"You are smiling Snowy." I gleefully told my sister.

Her smile quickly turned into a fake scowl as she faced me. "Eis do not ruin the moment with your wasteful chatter." She teased me.

"Well, Snowy I was just saying you were enjoying the car ride. No need to be shy."

"You're right; this is our first time in Atlas after all. I have to admit, I am quite pleased that the Atlesian weather is so comfortable today." Weiss' smile returned to her and it soon grew dark.

"After all I have this wonderful pack mule to go shopping with." Ouch I felt that barb strike me right in the gut. Geez, Weiss has been more aggressive with her teasing.

Two can play at that game.

"Oh my _glorious_ Ice Queen, I am honored to serve."

"Hey! Don't call me that!" She harped at me; her arms flew into the air as she tried to slap. Nope, this was payback for the pack mule comment. I mean I don't even look like a donkey!

Wait a minute…

"Did you just say 'don't'? You're talking like me now Snowy!" The horror that soon scarred Weiss' face brought me untold sadistic joy. Ah, the face she makes when she realizes I am actually her twin.

Priceless

"What have I done" Come on Weiss it not like you blew up a kingdom or something.

"Be a twin?"

I was awarded with a whack on the knee for that comment, it was worth it though. I go to annoy Weiss and she can't really do anything to me! Alright, how can this day even get better?

A rock crushed through the window next to me.

I had to say something, didn't I?

Weiss screeched at the top of her lungs. "Driver get us out of here now!"

The limo quickly increased in speed and I heard our driver saying things on the company private radio. From what I was able to get, there was a Faunus right rally going on today. Dang, we really picked a bad day to go to the city.

"Those fifthly animals, they cannot even give us a day off." I heard Weiss mumble.

It took all my effort to bite my tongue. Today was supposed to be a happy day. So, there is no need to talk politics today.

* * *

.

The Robotech movie turned out to be pretty good actually. It did kind of have hammy acting in it, but Weiss actually got into it. I mean I never heard my sister make laser noises before.

Of course Weiss made me swear to tell no living soul about it though. What a shame, it could be great blackmail material in the future.

Sigh…

Oh who am I kidding? I am so going to use this in the future; thankfully my scroll recorded the entire scene.

I turned away to see Weiss behind me. We were walking back to where the limo parked. The driver would normally be with us as we walked back. But he really needed to go to the little gents' room and I convinced Weiss to release her Weiss grip on her.

Heh, _Weiss grip_

Got to remember that one.

"Brother do you hear that?" Hear what exactly? I took a second to focus on my hearing.

Oh my.

"Weiss get behind me." I ordered her

The reason?

That Faunus right rally I was talking about? Well it's on the street the movie theater was located on. Weiss quickly went behind me; I could feel the sneer she had on her face.

The sight in front of us was pathetic.

The Faunus of all age and sex marched in the streets. There was no order in their march and you could tell the clothes that all of them wear was cheap. Some of the kids that marched with them didn't even have a pair of shoes on. Their clothes were filled with holes but they looked determined. However, instead of feeling anger at them like Weiss felt, I felt something different.

I was impressed.

Here in Atlas the capital of Faunus inequality, they dared to wave signs into the air about brotherhood, friendship, and rights.

That took guts.

"WE ARE NOT ANIMALS" One sign read another had "HUMANS AND FAUNUS ARE BROTHERS! LET'S EMBRACE THAT FACT".

I didn't see animals like my Father but sadly my sister did.

I saw a group of people who were sadly mistreated for something they were born with. It wasn't their fault that life gave them animal parts. It wasn't their fault that humans are bigots about things they are jealous or scared of. Even after the attack on White Hall, I still believed that they were people.

How could I not?

I then saw an Atlesian police officer stand in front of the crowd. Behind him a cohort of police offices and Atlesian Knight-130 stood proud. The officer in front raised a microphone.

"Citizens return to your shelters and homes at once! You are interrupting the daily life of Atlas."

The crowds of Faunus started yelling at him and kept marching forward. A chant started to form from the crowd.

"WE WOULDN'T GO BACK! WE WOULDN'T GO BACK!"

The police officer put down his microphone and shook his head. Canisters were shot into the air and started to spill something into the air.

"Eis come on!" Weiss dashed out of her cover and grabbed my hand. We raced to the crowed of police officers. Then I noticed that some of them had Schnee symbols on their uniforms. Why was our private guard here?

"LOOK THERE'S A SCHNEE HERE!" A deer Faunus roared in the crowd. Great we have been noticed.

Whelp, this is going to suck.

"GET THE SCHNEE!"

"MAKE THEM PAY!"

Really feeling the love there guys.

Today is really not our day is it? Thankfully a handful of police officers reach us before the crowd (now mob). They quickly ushered us to the back and things started to heat up.

More canisters were released into the air and I noticed some of the Faunus where starting to choke. To my horror some of the kids with them fell to the ground and passed out. As a Schnee I quickly realized what was going on.

Tear Dust, they were using freaking Tear Dust on them!

I opened my mouth to start shouting to them to stop but…

Is that a brick flying towards my face?

"YOU FILTHY ANIMALS! "

Weiss why do you sound so mad? Why is everything getting dark?

"GUARDS MAKE THEM PAY FOR HURTING EIS!"

This was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

(Chapter Four END)

* * *

.

**Author Note**

Well this is CrimsonHeresy here and welcome back for chapter four of the Snow Prince! Whelp, this is the longest chapter so far in the Snow Prince. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. You get to see more about Eis personality and other things that become important later on. If you have any questions just send me a PM! Oh, right you also get a glimpse at Eis' semblance in this chapter! I wonder if any of you can figure it out.

Also special thanks to my editor and to my writing friends InTheMoonsShadow and ghostorigins! You guys are just awesome!

Thank you for reading and see you next week!


	6. Mirror on the Wall Continued

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out! **

* * *

_Chapter Four Part Two_

_**Mirror on the Wall Continued**_

* * *

_**.**_

I awoke to the painful sounds of groaning, the sky was now amber in color. How long was I out for? Then again, why does my head hurts so much?

I than remember how I got here in the first place.

Today is officially the worst birthday of my life. I mean who goes around throwing bricks at people?

I slowly got up and I wished that I had stayed knocked out. The Faunus rally was now gone and the street in front of me was littered with the unconscious bodies of Faunus that could not escape in time. My stomach clenched when I saw the bodies of children about six yards away from me.

To even attack children…what the hell is wrong with us?

It was then that I noticed the police going around and grabbing the Faunus like they were trash and throwing them into a Police van. I saw a child my age being lifted up and thrown into the van like she was some sort of _object_.

…

No, I'm not going to let these Dust-forsaken actions continue! I will show them what it means to be a Schnee! (For those who are wondering, it means yelling really loudly at a person…don't judge me it works for Weiss!)

As I started to march over to the fake coppers, I saw a white blur heading towards me. Huh, is tha-

"Brother! You are awake!" I smiled painfully as Weiss hugged me like I was some sort of stuffed shark. Weiss, I know you like your plushy sharky, but please don't treat me like him. I mean do you know how dangerous your hugs are?

Gosh, that pun about your Weiss grip makes so much more sense now.

I sneakered at that thought, I really do have to remember that pun.

"…" I looked down at my sister who was still hugging me. Her smile was honestly the biggest I have ever seen her smile. However, this was getting kind of uncomfortable. Weiss, I am glad you like showing that you care about me, but you've been hugging me for the last five minutes.

Wait are those blue spots in my vision? Oh my Dust is she trying to choke me to death.

I started to pet Weiss' head in a rapid succession to signal her to let go. I was only awarded with an even tighter grip.

"A-Air…" I gasped out. Oh gosh did I just hear one my ribs crack? Oh Emperor!

My twin glanced up to see why I was making such a fuss. Her face quickly darkens into a rosy red color and she releases me from her fierce hold. I greedily sucked air back into my poor lungs as I crumbled onto the street. I AM ALIVE!

"Sorry Eis, I didn't mean to hurt you." Weiss whispered at me. She looked shyly at me. I mean her face was still blushing really hard and she was trying not to look me in the eyes. Huh, I wonder why she was acting like this. Wait a minute!

Oh, twice in one day?

"Didn't? My, my Snowy you are really picking up my lexicon aren't you?" I teasingly said. The atmosphere right now was kind of morbid so I was trying to lighten it up. Weiss just sighed at my efforts.

"Eis, please be serious right now." So, we're going for that type of talk?

Fine I can work with that too.

"Alright Weiss, I'll be serious." I straightened my posture as I lean against a cobbled building. Weiss was faced right in front of me and not looking at me in the eyes. She was twirling her ponytail without even realizing it.

She only does that when she feels guilty about something…

"Eis…are you okay?" She asked me sulkily.

Weird question but alright. "Of course, I am okay. My head feels like it got clobbered by a Beowolf but other than that I am fine." It was the truth, I mean other than the pain in my head I was okay. Thank Dust for my Aura!

She seemed to relax a bit from hearing my confession. Sadly, my next question stops her cold.

"What happened after I got knocked out?"

"…"

"Weiss, why aren't you saying anything?" I paused, why was she looking so cold right now? She looks just like Father. "D-did you do this?" I stuttered as I motioned to the bodies over yonder. It's not like my twin would do such a thing, right? It was then a scream echoed into my ear.

"_GUARDS MAKE THEM PAY FOR HURTING EIS!"_

Oh Grimmhead.

Seeing my face transform into a grimace, Weiss' face turned into the most perfect Schnee mask I have ever seen. Not even Father can look so cold as my sister did right now. I guess Weiss finally created the perfect Schnee mask. '_This isn't going to be a regular talk is it?'_ I grimly thought.

"Would it matter if I condone such actions?" Weiss coldly told me. Her crystal blue eyes were now as cold as a snowstorm. I felt like I was staring at ice as I looked at her. She really was acting like Father now.

"Why are you not answering my question, Weiss?" This was my reply to her question. "I'm not going to be playing games about this Weiss. I need to know if you did this." I continued. I was not going to let this go. I couldn't let this go! These Faunus were just innocent people who were trying to fight for their rights to be equal. Why is that so wrong? For Dust sake we used Tear Dust on children! What the heck is wrong with us?!

"Are you demanding me to answer you Eis?" She started to walk closer to me. Oh, trying to play the older sister card? Not buying this crap.

"Yes I am Weiss, is there a problem with that?" My voice was sourer then a lemon. I am not thrilled with you being speciesist against the Faunus, but I am not going to let you become like our Father. That is simply an option that I refuse to let you choose.

My older twin stopped right in front of me. Her body language was something I could not read at all. I was very disturbed by this; I could always read how my sister was actually feeling through her body language. But now, she was colder then snow. Heck, even her nervous twitch in her arm was gone!

When did she get this good?

She slowly reached up with her dominate hand and patted my cheeks in a contemptuous manner. "Silly Eis, this is for your own good. Do not worry about it and just _obey _your older sister." What the heck? She stopped with her humiliating patting and turns away. She just started to walk off like she just didn't insult me. Does she think I'm just a dog to her?

Did she really just pull that crap?

WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINKS SHE IS?

"Don't you dare treat me like that you _conceited_ Grimmhead!" I sneered at her. Weiss just stopped in the middle of the road. Her hand clenched in anger at my insult. Good, I hope you are angry! I mean what the heck was that?

"I had to if you keep acting like a fool." What? What the heck is she saying?

"A fool, what do you mean?"

"I see the pity in your eyes for those animals." The clone of my Father sneered at me.

…No, Weiss how could you think that about the Faunus? Why can't you see the truth?

"They're not animals! Their Dust damn people! Weiss what's wrong with you?!" My eyes were getting teary-eyed. Weiss was always there for me when we were younger. After our two year split it became the opposite. But that was okay because we were brother and sister again. How can she be just like him? HOW?

"NO THEY'RE NOT!" Weiss whipped around and glared at me. I took a step back; I have never seen my sister so mad before. Her whole body shook with an anger I could not understand. This wasn't some sort of tantrum; no this was contempt on a level that was just like good old pops.

"Wei-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE EIS? THEY ALREADY HAVE TRIED TO KILL YOU TWICE! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR AURA YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!" She ranted at me.

What? That brick was that big! From the disturbed look on my face, my sister realized my confusion.

In a less harsh voice my sister continued. "The medic said if it wasn't for your Aura…you would ha-"She struggled to finish her sentence. Tears started to fly from her face as her knees couldn't hold her any longer. Weiss slumped to the ground and I automatically caught her before she hit the ground. She trembled in my hold and buried her face into my shoulder.

So if it wasn't for my Aura I would be dead? No wonder she was acting like Father…she was scared. It still was no excuse for her actions or how she just treated me. But, I can comprehend her rage now. Poor, Weiss you really don't know what to do.

"Shush, it's okay Weiss. I am right here and I am okay. Just let it out." I whispered to her. My right hand ran through her simple ponytail in an attempt to calm her down.

After a couple of minutes it finally worked and Weiss tapped my shoulder to tell me to let go. I complied with her wishes and released her. She slowly stood up and she straightened out her unstained summer dress. She stared at me sadly and sighed.

"Brother I realized that my actions where very insulting to you and I apologize."

"Apology accepted…but Weiss why were you so mad?" In hindsight this was a rather stupid question for me to ask. But sometimes these quarries must be asked to fully understand a situation.

"Those an- (She stopped as I glared at her.)Faunus have done nothing but hurt you. Yet you still treat them like they're people. Not only have they assaulted our home and injured you tremendously. But they have also sought to kill you in broad daylight. I do not fathom how you can act like so kind to them."

Well if you put it in that light. It does sound kind of crazy of me. I mean most people would become haters of the Faunus for such actions. However, you have to remember this isn't my first rodeo with people who detested my existence. (What's a rodeo, you ask? It's not important right now, ask me later.) It's just that I saw the Faunus as people who understand the pain I have gone through. When people treat you like an animal after a while you start to hate them. Since the Schnee family is responsible for most of the intolerable actions against the Faunus and the creator of the work camps. I understand where they are coming from. Thus the rally from earlier was a cry for equality.

But the horrendous actions of the human police force and our guards are reasons for the White Fang existence. It is brutal actions like this that cause the Fang to grow stronger day after day. When peaceful protest does not work, how else can one gain the freedom they deserve? Through violence and bloodshed…but in the end such actions only make things worse. It only creates an unending cycle of horrors that has no end in sight. Is this what we really want when our true enemies hunt us outside the kingdom walls? Even if the Grimm did not exist, why do we treat our brother and sisters in such a way?

I had to say something that would have an impact on Weiss. I had only one chance for her to see my point of view.

"I am kind to the Faunus because I am just like them." It was the truth, when your own existence is considered not worthy enough to your own family. You can definitely understand the viewpoint of the Faunus. Weiss frowned and looked away from me. I could feel the shame that was coming off her. It's the truth sister I hope you can understand me. I have to make sure this world becomes a world of equality.

Weiss turned around to say something to me but gasped. I turned to look at her and she quickly looked away from me. Weird was there something wrong with my eyes? I tried to ask her about it but she didn't say anything. Thus, we waited for the Schnee private security to pick us up.

That is how our eleventh birthday ended.

(Chapter Four Part Two END)

* * *

.

**Author Note**

Hello again! This is CrimsonHeresy here and you probability wondering why this is such a short chapter. Well this was combined with the original chapter five but my editor believed it would be better to split them into two separate chapters. I kind of agree with her on this, but what do you guys think? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions just send me a PM!


	7. Hagel Schnee

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

_**Hagel Schnee**_

* * *

_**.**_

It was a month after the disaster that was our eleventh birthday, Weiss and I agree to disagree on our ideas about the Faunus. I know that Weiss is still not in favor of the Faunus. But now Weiss' hatred towards Faunuskind was directed at the White Fang. She is still pretty frosty to Faunus in general but it is better than outright being disgusted with them.

I have to admit to even get her to limit her outrage only to the White Fang was a miracle in itself. All the shopping trips and watching those stupid chick flicks was worth it in the end I guess. Who would think that Weiss was so girly at the heart of everything? Not I for one.

Anyways, after the whole disaster that was our birthday Weiss continued her desire to watch my every little action. I have to admit I think it's sad that I got used to having a guard when I have to go to the little gent's room. I am happy that it didn't get worse; if it did I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions.

No really I am not joking about that. There's only so much Weiss I want in my life at any one time. I love my sister greatly and love spending tons of time with her. However, I have problems when she becomes my shadow. At least I convinced her to stop watching me when I go to sleep. Well, I think anyway I don't know if she stares at me.

Gosh I'm scared now.

Knock, Knock, Knock

Hmm, it's not Weiss. She wouldn't even knock on the door if she was coming. It is one of the reasons why I change in the bathroom only now. I am not talking about the other reasons. It could be one of the maids, but that would mean that Father wants to see me. Mother would just walk into Weiss' and my shared bedroom. It wouldn't be Winter…then again I haven't seen Winter since two years ago. I honestly don't even know if she is alive anymore. I really should ask about that.

"Yes, what is it?" I asked in a Schnee manner. I did have to keep up the illusion that I was one of them after all.

"Mister Schnee the Master wants to see you." So, my Father summons me? I wonder why he would want to see me. Normally meeting with my Father is the last thing I want to do. He tends to have the ability to ruin your day afterwards. But if Father is sending a maid to summon me, it means he is serious.

"I will be right there, give me a moment please." I told the maid outside of my room.

"Of course Mister Schnee, please do not take too long. You Father would be very displeased by such actions."

We wouldn't want that would we?

* * *

.

My father's study room was stripped to the bare. There were no signs of personal attachment in his office compared to normal people. There were no pictures of loved ones, no kick-knacks from childhood, hell there wasn't even a book there. All that occupied my father's office was sleek black leather furniture and a clock designed like a snowflake.

As you can tell my Father was a big believer in the Spartan way of life. Well when it comes to work anyway. I swear that's all he does anymore; the only time he did interact with anything else was when Weiss and I were but mere rug rats. I don't even remember a time when Father kissed Mother.

My parents were not the parental type at all.

"I see you actually made it on time for once." A chilling voiced lectured me.

I stood up and bowed to my so called Father. He merely nudged his hands to me to sit down. I was not surprised that he wouldn't even look at me as he sat. He didn't care for me that much.

"It was by your will sire." I politely replied.

I stared at cold as ice eyes and they stared back at me with indifference. His white hair was very thin and a small goatee rested on his chin. My Father's face was noble in feature and unscarred. However, the signs of stress could be seen on his face. His forehead looked more wrinkled then I remembered. He straightened his pure white suit adorned with a red tie and turned around refusing to face me. My Father was one Hagel (His name means Hail) Schnee and at the age of 38 one of the most hated men on Remnant. Man, my Father is truly a morning cartoon villain.

"Good you should remember that child." He responded.

I didn't say anything. In the Schnee household children were barely seen but never mind heard.

"Do you know why I am wasting my precious time in meeting you?"

"No I do not sire." I hated calling my Father 'sire' but it was that or risks the chance of getting slapped in the face. A Schnee must always 'respect' his elder.

"It is due to your failing grades compared to your twin." Oh, not going to even call Weiss by her name? I really hope you get a stroke one day and die.

"I am constantly receiving A's in all my classes sire." I robotically responded to my Father.

"Did I say you could speak?" His right fist slowly formed a fist.

"…"

"It looks like even worthless dogs know how to learn. Good, know your place child." Great more insults…

"Since you refuse to cooperate with my mercy that I have graciously bestowed on to you, my child I have decided that something has to be done with you." He turned away and looked at me with eyes of contempt. So, I didn't conform to your idea of being a 'Schnee'. At least I still have a heart unlike you.

"Tell me why I should not dispose of you and cleanse the stain that you have brought onto this family?" Did Father actually asked for my opinion for once and instead of trying kill me outright or disown me? I bet my fortune that he knows that I rather live on the street if it wasn't for Weiss needing me.

Wait a minute…Weiss!

That mindreading DASTARD!

"I believe we could reach a comprise on my continued existence in the Schnee household." As I lean back against my chair feigning ignorance.

"Do divulge why I should not send you to the streets where you belong, plebeian?"

"As your failed heir I believe that I could still be use to the Schnee name. I humbly ask that you allow me to step down as your heir and train to become a hunter. Not only do you get a better heir in place of me, but you also do not worry what becomes of me."

Why would he? Everyone knows that retired huntsmen is a feat in itself and rarely happens. Most huntsmen or huntress do not reach their forties. It's mostly due to the fact they are part of the 'reserve' until they reach the age of fifty. The kingdoms like getting the most bangs out of their buck.

What he said next almost made me lunge at him.

"Why would I want your worthless twin?"

"Excuse me sire?" I questioned with barely concealed fury. Did this excuse of a father just say what I thought he said about Weiss? How DARE he call my sister worthless!

"Do not make me repeat myself Troglodyte." Okay I know that was an insult but what does 'Troglodyte' even mean?

Wait that's not the point, right now Eis!

"You're telling me that my older sister who worships the ground you walk on is worthless? Has she not obeyed your ever command? What type of Ursa crap are you spilling right now?!" I yelled at him! I felt my Aura manifest and a clear glow started to radiate from my body. A fever of red soaked my vision, my anger felt so_ righteous_. Screw the rules, I am going to punch this dastard in the face and grab Weiss and get the heck out of doge.

"How fascinating, so your eye color does change with your Aura. I wonder what kind of semblance you hold my child." My father said with interest? That statement completely threw me off and my rage quickly retreated into my heart.

Huh, what does he mean…?

Oh

I noticed that my Father had something different in his room. A small mirror was on his desk and what I saw in it was…

A boy no older then eleven with hair as white as snow looked back at me. His skin was the same tone as his sister but with a little bit more color in it. His attire was a simple white polo shirt with brown slacks. But the most striking thing was his eyes. They weren't the crystal blue eyes like his beloved sister. No they were something else.

They were mirrors.

"In Dust's name what happen to me." I whispered horrified. Was this the price of my ability? As I thought that, my eyes returned to their original color to my relief.

"You're semblance child seems to be a strong one. Good it looks like you are a Schnee after all."

I simply continued to stare at my face.

"I have thought about your so called compromise and I will allow it on one condition."

This snapped me back into focus; I wonder what does he want for it?

"At the age of fifteen you shall duel with you sister. The winner will become the heir to this great company and the loser will attend Beacon Academy to make themselves useful to the Schnee legacy. Do we have a deal child?"

I can now understand what it means to make a deal with the devil. This manipulative dastard knows this would only bring conflict to the only relationship that is scared to me. I am transported to that day in library when Weiss reveled her deepest desire.

"_I know it is your birthright…but I want to own the Schnee Dust Company one day."_

Knowing this would be hell; I looked my Father in the eye and said.

"I accepted your proposal sire"

As I bowed with the well-known Schnee smirk

(Chapter Five END)

(ARC ONE: "_**CHILDHOOD**_" COMPLETED)

* * *

.

**Author Note**

So, this is the end for the first arc and this was the other part of the original chapter five. The reason I split these into two different chapters is due to this scene. It just didn't fit well with Eis and Weiss little argument from the last chapter. Well, that's what my editor told me. What do you guys think? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Hagel Schnee first appearance into the Snow Prince. He was a trough character to write honestly. But yeah the second arc is going to start with the next chapter and it's going to have fighting scenes in it! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions just send me a PM!

**Answering Reviews!**

**To: sUbSoNiCSoundwave**: Thank you again for enjoying the story so far! I can't say if Eis is going to go berserk eventually but...wouldn't you go crazy if you were in this situation?

**To: OuO:** Read on my friend, read on!

**To: Ghost of the Reaper:** It's pretty sweat heresy isn't it?

See you guys next week!

P.S. Don't worry the next chapter should be regular size!


	8. Noblesse Oblige

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I get Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend, InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

_Chapter Six_

_**Noblesse Oblige**_

* * *

.

A week after my meeting with my father did the dominos fall. Father ordered Weiss and I to be separated from all classes and meal times. He even went as far as removing Weiss from our room and throwing her into a different room on the other side of the manor. My sister cried her heart out as our bunk beds were destroyed in front of our eyes.

I still could hear her pleas asking Father's servants '_why?'._

I knew that my Father was truly a monster as the White Fang made him to be. He was trying to cause a rift between Weiss and me…he wanted us to actually _**fight**_for the title of _heir_. I wanted to stop this nightmare and tell Weiss what was actually going on. Then I remembered why I needed to keep my mouth shut as I lied to my twin.

"_Child if you breathe a word of this to your sister…I will void this so-called compromise."_

"_By your will sire." This was all I could utter to Schnee_

This was the first time I referred to him as Schnee instead of Father.

Schnee made sure that I did not have any contact with Weiss. The maids were ordered to tell us lies about each other's location and the butlers refused to even allow us to be within the same room as each other. Luckily Father didn't realize that Weiss and I continued to chat through our scrolls.

So far I was blessed with the fact that there was at least one way I could keep in contact with Weiss in this manor turned prison. I experienced a sickish feeling in my stomach, every time when I had to lie to my sister about not knowing why Schnee was so inclined to segregate us. I did my best job to comfort Weiss and stay up with her until she entered the dreamlands.

The head Schnee also threw us both into hunter training classes. My instructor was Mister Boyle, that exercise fiend that Weiss and I used to go to. Weiss on the other hand got assigned to Helene Mayer, a famous huntress renown with her rapier '_Cassiel'_ and also known as the "_**The Maiden of tears**_".

What a nice sounding name…

Poor Weiss, she tells me that Mayer is consistently reading her depressing love poems as she forces my sister to work into an early grave. I on the other hand got used to Mister Boyle _encouragements._

Nothing makes you want to run really fast other than being chased by Atlasian hunting dogs.

Mister Boyle says that if I can keep this up for the next month or so, I can graduate from such methods!

At least I am going to be super-fast at the end of this debacle, so that counts as something positive at least! Right?

Oh, Weiss is trying to video call me again. Can't leave the Ice Queen waiting now; I don't want her to melt or anything. Hmm how do I get this machine to work again? Do I press this button?

Oh it's the mute button! That's handy to know for future reference.

Ah there it is!

"Brother answer me already!" An icy voice echoed from the speakers of my scroll. The screen of my Songbird 2000 changed into a video of my annoyed sister's face. She looked tired and I could tell from her reddish eyes that she was crying earlier

Weiss…

"Hiya Snowy! How are you?" I cheered at her. I could tell my choice of words were a good one as she grinned a tiny bit. If I wasn't her twin I would never notice her microscopic grins. I mean it's really tiny and if you looked at her at the wrong angle it looked like a sneer! I think it's because we're Schnees that are faces can be interpreted in so many ways. Hmm, that's something to think about.

"Eis what took you so long to pick up the call?" My greeting was met with a demand from my sister. You can't fool me Weiss; I saw that grin of yours!

Or maybe it was a sneer after all? It could be a sneer; I mean Weiss is generally grumpy especially for our age group. I never meet an eleven year old that was so grouchy at life. I guess I just have to turn her life into gold then!

Get it? No? Of course you haven't read about old Mistral mythology. It's not that common of a thing to read anymore.

Shame

"…You're thinking of rude things about me again." Weiss deadpan at me.

Her voice brought me back into the conversation; I really need to stop thinking like that.

Wait a minute! Was she trying to steal one of my best personal traits? Only I can deadpan at people, Weiss! I couldn't let this challenge stand. Putting on a serious face I replied.

"You wound me Weiss! How could you suggest I would do such callow actions to your person?"

She merely rolled her eyes.

Hmph! Fine be like that then!

Weiss giggled at my reaction. "Eis, you pretend not to be a Schnee but you can imitate one quite well." I am horrified you think that Snowy.

Her small grin turned into a full blown smirk at my face. So that was your game sister.

"This is payback for what happened in the limo ride."

Yep, she is doing alright if she's still holding grudges against me for the silliest of things.

"You whacked my knee for that already!"

"I had to compromise and wait for the true attack."

"You truly have no mercy at all, do you Snowy?"

Weiss just smiled at me.

* * *

.

I awoke with a yawn as the sun's rays were just beginning to shine upon Remnant. I lazily looked at the clock. It told me it was seven-thirty, good I have fitness training with Mister Boyle at nine today. I wasn't expecting that Weiss would talk to me till the wee parts of the night. But she did, thankfully I was still able to get about six hours of sleep.

I am kind of jealous now that Weiss can actually stand her glob she calls coffee. I never really understood why she enjoyed caffeine so much. It just tastes so nasty! As I stumbled out of bed, I grabbed the cup of hot chocolate that one of the maids prepared for me.

Hot Chocolate, the drink of champions and my required intake of righteousness.

Alright, I'm ready to start the day now!

It took me about ten minutes to finish my morning rituals and don my gym clothes. I did some stretching before it was too late and got my body ready for the punishment that I was going to take later on.

Bring it Mister Boyle, this Eis is like iron!

Shaking my head to get rid of my juvenile thoughts, I started to munch on my morning bagel sandwich.

I forget how divine ham and cheese bagel can taste when your belly is roaring at you.

After I finished, I searched my room for my history report that I had to turn in later. Out of all my classes, history was the only one that I could truly enjoy. It was rather fascinating to hear about the history of pre-Abyss War and how mankind tried to survive on this cruel Remnant without the four kingdoms.

For those who don't know what I am talking about. (Which wouldn't be too surprising, the Abyss War is something that is barely touched on in education these days. I was lucky that I got to choose my history topic for my report. Thank you Doctor Oobleck!) The Abyss War ended about eight hundred and fifty years ago. It was a twelve year long war against the Grimm that led to the foundation of the four modern day kingdoms. It is also known as the First Crusade for uniting mankind and his brothers, the Faunus into a religious fever in purging the Grimm. The united army of mankind and Faunuskind was led to victory over the Grimm hordes by the famous general Julius C. Arc and his right-hand woman Eis B. '_Blümchen_' Schnee.

That's right I was named after the famous knight-captain Eis '_Blümchen_' Schnee who happened to be a woman. Thankfully Eis can be seen as a gender neutral name. But yeah, Eis B. Schnee was our direct ancestor. After the Abyss War she left her general and joined the ranks of James I. Atlas who later on became the founder of Atlas and its first king, James the First. From there on the Schnee were known as a famous family of knights/hunters that were handpicked to join the elite knight-huntsmen/huntress group known as the Wolkenritter (Cloud Knights). This elite group was the sword of the ancient regime that was under the direct command of the kings.

It's weird that many people do not know that the Schnee family came from the aristocracy. The myth about my grandfather being a peasant and rising from the ranks is just poppycock. The Schnee family is as blue-blooded as you can get.

As a family, the Schnees fell from grace when we sided with the royalist during Wolkenkreig (Cloud war). In which the Wolkenritter except for the Schnee faction rebelled from the tyrant ruler Jacob the Grimm. The Cloudities as they called themselves won the war and created the first democratic council that is commonly found in the kingdoms to this day.

The Schnee family left the limelight and entered a downward spiral. We only survived the executions of the so called '_region of terror'_ that the early council brought, due to us simply being loyal to the idea of a king and not with Jacob the Grimm. That's how the Schnee survived as a shunned household for hundreds of years…it didn't help that my great-great grandfather joined with the Totalist during the Great War eighty years ago. By the time of Kees Schnee, the Schnee family name was not even worth the dirt our wooden huts used to sit on. It was my grandfather Kees that created the Dust Company that the world knows today and it is the legacy that my sister wishes to control.

I wonder if she knows our past as I do. I doubt it really; Weiss can barely stand history at all.

I noticed that the clock reached eight-forty five and it was time for me to leave. I didn't want to run an extra four miles because I was late to Mister Boyle's training.

The first time was enough of a reminder.

My poor legs…

* * *

.

When I arrived at the gymnasium that was richly decorated with the standard Schnee memorabilia, I noticed that something was off. Mister Boyle, who normally finishes his morning routine by the time I get here, was missing.

Odd…I normally have to dodge a '_surprise'_ attack from the leathery cyborg.

Today isn't Sunday is it? Man, it would be troublesome if I missed a chance to sleep in for once in my life. That's a luxury that I would trade my wealth for in an instance.

No really sleeping is like gold to me.

BANG

I snapped my head to the other side of the gym and witness the two doors fly off their hinges. The rooms behind the doors were dark and I swear I could see red eyes glaring at me. Okay, this is some serious business that I just waltz into.

Or I fell asleep at the breakfast table again. It wouldn't be the first time such an event occurred. Did Mister Boyle put some weird thing in my drink again to test my '_youthfulness_' as he calls it?

TICK, TICK, TICK

What an outlandish ticking noise. It can't be a good thing though, the last time I heard that type of noise, my room in White Hall exploded. I miss that room.

TICK, TICK, TICK

Okay where is that peculiar sound coming from? It was then I saw shadows in front of me getting bigger. I looked up and saw white pillars?

Yep, they were white pillars with blue Schnee snowflakes on them.

Wait what?

Oh snap! Are those pillars descending from the ceiling? Why do we even have such a feature in the gym in the first place? No really, why?

What's the point of them?

"Mister Schnee since you have arrived here, it is time for your first test." A raspy voice echoed into the room. We have speakers in here? What does this gym not have?

"Okay, Mister Boyle what does this test entail?" I politely question my trainer. It's going to be something ridiculous isn't it?

To my mounting horror Mister Boyle continued.

"I am going to test your resolve against a couple of Beowolves I found in the forest during my stroll."

"That sounds pretty ea- wait WHAT?" I exploded at him.

He brought Grimm here? What was he thinking?

"Remember how I have been training you on how to use that Valean polearm that you fancy so much Mister Schnee."

That's right! For about the last month or so Weiss and I have been shown how to use different types of weapons for self-defense purposes. It took a while to figure out what weapon each of us prefers. Unsurprisingly, Weiss went with something elegant, a rapier. I on the other hand find myself only useful with tonfas, (For those who don't know what tonfas are, they consists of a stick with a perpendicular handle attached a third of the way down the length of the stick, and is about 15-20 inches long. Which I don't like too much, too barbaric for my taste.) and glaives (A glaive is a Valean single-edged blade on the end of a pole.)

"Yes, you have been training me the last two weeks on how to use a glaive…" I paused. I thought back to the training that I went through with the single-edge polearm. It was always nice to slice your enemies to pieces before they could even get close to you. I was okay with it; I mean I just started using it.

"Good, now grab one of the glaives in front of you." I looked at the now grounded pillars and in each of the pillars were three glaives. They all looked similar to me…but why?

"Lord Schnee has created three weapons based on the designs you and your sister where asked to complete." He told me.

A couple of days ago Weiss and I were assigned by our teachers to create some basic plans for our weapons. If it wasn't for Weiss and her skills in math, I would not have gotten those plans done before the deadline. I had to promise Weiss to watch another one of her movies though…a sacrifice I had no choice in.

However, I wasn't expecting to see these weapons done so soon! I figured we would get them reviewed or something among that train of thought.

Seeing my question on my face from wherever he was hidden, my instructor continued.

"These are simply prototypes for the sake of this test. You will be forging your own blade like everyone later on."

Whelp that answered everything

I looked closely at the three weapons in front of me. The one on the right was a little short for a glaive and attached to it was some sort of flamethrower device. In hindsight adding a flamethrower might not have been the best idea. It was bronze and red in color with a symbol of the moon on it.

Hmm, what's next?

Oh that one, I think I'm going to pass on that one. What was I thinking putting a rocket launcher on a halberd-like weapon? I looked to the last one left.

Ah that's the glaive that Weiss and I worked on the most over the scroll.

The last glaive left was three times my height; it was bulky in design due to its ability to mecha-shift into an assault rifle. Honestly this was the weapon plan that Weiss and I worked the hardest on. I placed my hand on the shaft of the glaive and picked it up. It was little bit heavier than the training ones I have been using for the last couple of weeks.

A black Schnee snowflake was stamped on the middle of the pole and I traced it briefly. Seeing this iconic symbol in black instead or white or blue made it much more ominous. The hexagon core of the snowflake was thicker than the average version and the arrows looked similar but the arrowheads were designed as what I can only describe as dragon heads.

I must have missed this part in the original design. It was nice for Weiss to put in my love of dragons into this symbol. I take back just about everything bad I said about her choice in cinema.

"So, you have picked the one on the left? Very well then, let this test commence!" My instructor gleefully yelled. His voice at the end sounded very violent in nature…like he was blood thirsty.

I placed myself into a beginning stance with my weapon and watched as the pillars ascended back into the ceiling.

Why do we have these things again? I feel like they're absolutely ridiculous in nature and waste of money. The little traitorous part of me thought they were really cool though. I crushed the thought before it could get more influence.

I had to focus now.

The shadows in the darkness started moving forward towards the light. Black wolf like creatures emerged. Their hideous nature turned the air around us stale and the light seemed like it was fleeing their mere presence. I can see where the legend of the lycanthropes came from.

Gore-tinted eyes stared at me from head completely made of bone. Massive arms that were as tall as my body were allotted to their frames and bony spikes were coming out of it. Their backs had what looked like a spinal cord coming out of the skin. The skull-like face seemed to grin at me as it thought I was some sort of prey.

So this is what a Beowolf looks like in real life.

The sense of _**wrongness **_in the air made my adrenaline pump. These where abominations to all that was right in the world and I could feel it on my skin.

This is the true enemy we fight.

This is a Grimm…

The Beowolf on the right stood on its hind legs and _roared._

**▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!**

The sheer loudness of the roar almost made me run. But the challenging tone of it told me if I try to flee I would be dead. This is what it means to be a hunter; to face certain death time and time again. This is the war that the children of Dust have been waging since time was young.

What was I _thinking _when I agreed to this?

This was _**terrifying**_**.**

"_You are such a dolt to be scared of such things."_

A memory of _**her**_ flew into my mind. I grinned and flicked the switch.

The Beowolf look enraged as it opened its mouth again to roar.

I put a bolt right through its mouth.

The metal bolt of my assault rifle ballista ripped into the mouth of the creature. The Beowolf started to choke as its lifeblood started to pour out of its mouth. A rich coppery taste filled the air as the Beowolf died. Its fellow pack member unaffected by the death of its comrade stalked closer to me. I aimed my rifle again and pulled the trigger twice.

Unlike its comrade this Beowolf dodged my shots and lunged at me. Jumping backwards and almost falling, I flicked the switch one more time. Spinning around like Mister Boyle taught me I turned into the lunge with my fully deployed glaive and slashed at the beast. With unnatural ability it turned away from my attack.

All was not lost as black blood started to ooze out of the wound that I managed to deal it on the stomach. I put myself into a ready stance one more time and watched.

It was truly like a wolf as it circled around me, looking for an opening to strike. It found one apparently when it went on the offensive once more. Thinking I could simply kill this beast I lunged at it.

I was thrown across the room for my effects. Luckily I was able to keep a hold on my weapon. My Aura weakly flared into reality to cushioning my fall. But due to me not knowing how to wield it properly it flickered and died.

Ouch that really hurts.

Note to self, ask for Aura training class as soon as possible.

A roar alerted me to the upcoming creature that was ready to rip open my throat. I rolled to the side and was lucky.

I just barely dodge a thrust as the Beowolf struggled to rip its arm out of the concrete ground.

Heh, it looks like I got lucky.

Instead of being foolish and lunging like last time, I switched once more into a rifle.

I pulled the trigger as fast I could.

Thirteen bolts collided violently into the Beowolf and it howled in agony as it died.

I huffed heavily as the test was finished. My body was really sore and an absurd amount of sweat drenched me. I tried to control my breathing but it was hard.

I was proud though.

This was my first step in becoming a hunter, no that's not right.

This was first step into completing both of our dreams.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

(Chapter Six END)

* * *

.

**Author Note**

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter six the first chapter in the second arc of the Snow Prince! So, this my first time writing a combat scene...what do you guys think? I think I did a okay job at it. The next chapter is going to be a time-skip chapter and the chapter after that...heh it's going to be a fun one for me to write. By the way if anyone noticed Weiss does not have her scar yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions just send me a PM!

Before I answer reviews I got to say something about my writing buddy **InTheMoonsShadow**.

He's writing this story call _**Check**_ in the RWBY stories and it's solid gold. The sheer characterization of_** Check**_ is amazing and the way how the characters interact with each other is exactly like the show. It's realistic at it's core and it does a darn good job of moving the plot onward and keeping you wanting more. To me it's one of the best RWBY story on this site and gods you should really give it a shot! He's always a pretty awesome bloke and I am proud to call him my friend.

Right now onto _**Reviews.**_..

**Fourze**: I am happy you are enjoying the story so far. Now about the duel, you just going to have to wait and see!~

**swimfeared:** Yeah Hagel is kind of a jerk. He doesn't really care about his children that much and is more interested in having a really good heir. So, he will play dirty to get what he wants.


	9. Tumbling Down

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend, InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

_Chapter Seven_

**Tumbling Down**

* * *

**.**

I stared at the black door in front of me; the once sleek futuristic frame was now rusted and decayed. The rest of the room in my vision was in a similar state. It was eerie to remember such a fond place and see it now as nothing more than a ruin. To think that man had chosen this place for his children's fated match.

I guess he does have some sort of twisted humor in the end.

Who would have thought…?

Ahem, I'm losing my train of thought again.

Resolving myself, I exorcise such thoughts from my mind. They would do me no good here. Not with the opponent I am about to face, a person that knows me better than I do.

_Weiss_…

That's alright though; we are both in the same boat. We both know what the other would do in a situation such as ours. This curse of having a twin and engaging them on the fields of battle, such skirmishes always ends in heartbreak.

My right hand drifted to where _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ was located behind my back. I still remember the days where Weiss and I drafted the plans for this weapon together. The glaive was very different than it once was at its birth, heck I don't even think Weiss knows about all the upgrades I added to _Löwenmäulchen_.

I smiled as I felt that memory trying to burst into my mind. It wouldn't hurt to remember the days that Weiss and I still talked to each other. Plus, it would be nice to see Boyle once again, even if it was only in memory.

It seems that I have some time to spare, I closed my eyes…

And let memories of days once past engulf my senses as I waited for the fated match between siblings.

* * *

**.**

I awoke with a start and saw the burning sun in my vision. The darn thing is always taunting me to get up! Sometimes this Eis would love to sleep in you know!

Whatever, I need to stop being so emo!

Today is going to be an awesome day! I mean not only does Weiss and I turn twelve, but my weapon designed by Weiss and It's finally done!

My weapon is finished!

The first step in becoming a true huntsman is upon me! Gasp, I don't even have a name for my blade yet. Hmm, what name should I chose?

It has to be something manly, something that'll inspire fear in my enemies and even make Weiss proud of me!

Ah how about '_Königliche Löwenmäulchen'_?

_Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ is some old Atlesian words that mean Royal Snapdragons.

Huh, the more I think about it, the more I like it! Alright let's go with that!

So busy with my thoughts was I that I didn't realize that I had already reached the gym. Wow, that was fast.

I hesitantly leaned on the edge of the door and barely pushed it opened. I peeked inside the gym for any of Mister Boyle _'surprises'_.

I was not a big fan of enacting a Grimm chase scene from those action movies.

I still wondered how he got that Alpha Beowolf in White Castle without anyone noticing. I mean we do have couple hundred Atlesian Knight-130 (Or AK-130 as the commoners' called them.) Plus we do have like five spider droid in the fourth garage.

That reminds me I haven't even been in the primary garage of White Castle yet!

Heck, I didn't even know where it was! That cannot stand! This means exploration time later on! Maybe, I could somehow have Weiss ditch her classes and join me?

We haven't seen each other in person since our eleventh birthday. I miss annoying Snowy in person. I mean we still chat with each other every night, but it doesn't beat seeing my flushed sister face when I trick her with my ploys.

You're still too easy Weiss.

"Mister Eis are you enjoying your daydreams?" A harsh scratchy voiced entered my eardrums. I answered without even thinking about it.

"Of course I am Mister Boyle." It was nice to see that Mister Boyle understood the importance of wasting time in an imaginative matter.

Wait, what?

A tan hand the size of a watermelon slammed into my left shoulder. I cringed under the ridiculous amount of strength that my torturer had. Oh dear this is going to be one of those days isn't it?

"I think two miles extra should work for you, right Mister Schnee." He said gleefully.

Oh sweet Emperor, what have I gotten myself into?

I simply nodded my head to the cyborg that controlled my fate.

Ah, man this birthday was looking to be so much better than the last one too.

I bet Weiss doesn't have to deal with this. Then again I don't even think she could run more than two miles at once. Actually have I ever seen my sister run other than that time in White Hall and that disaster that was our last birthday?

"_Don't worry about it and just __**obey**__ your older sister_"

I felt a chill go down my spine with that memory that entered my mind. I quickly shook my head trying to get rid of that conversation with my twin. I have to admit after it was over I was scared.

I was legitimately scared of my older sister. Mister Boyle saw my eyes and took on a more fatherly look. Huh, I think he was thinking that I was scared of him or something.

He patted my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"However, Mister Schnee you luck out today."

I was shocked by this statement.

My merciless cyborg of a trainer actually giving me mercy for once, this must be my birthday gift from him. If it is I am going to take it!

"Thank you Mister Boyle!" I gleefully smiled at him.

Alright, this birthday day is already better than the last one.

Heh, I got to remember to view my blackmail folder and watch that video with Weiss' reaction to the Robotech movie later on.

Hehe, those laser noises you made during that movie Weiss. It was truly your finest hour dear sister of mine.

"For Dust sake boy! Just call me Boyle. No need to call me mister anymore." He laughed out loud, losing his normal serious demeanor.

"Really? Fine, but you must call me Eis then. I don't prefer at all being called Mister Schnee." I fired back in good jest. I guess being trained for almost a year with this guy gets you on a first name bases with him.

Good to know

"If you say so Mister Eis." He grinned at me.

Oh, I know what you're doing now.

Copying my sister's defensive mechanisms, I just gave him a _look._

"Ha-ha, just like your sister after all Eis." I smiled when I heard that. Mist-I mean Boyle is a lot more laid back then I remembered him being with me when I was still allowed around Weiss. Thinking back about it, his attitude changed after that Aura affair.

The 6'4" tall man looked down on me and transferred his hand to my head and gave it a good pat.

Hey, I am not a dog!

Only Weiss can treat me like that!

Err, ignore that please, thanks!

"You can _stop _whenever you want to Boyle." I grunted out.

"Alright" He just continued shaking my head.

I glared at him and he sheepishly took his hand back.

"Ahem" Boyle's face turned serious and his fatherly manner transferred into his old rigorous drill sergeant persona.

"Let go get your weapon Eis."

With that said we both swiftly left the gym.

* * *

**.**

The Schnee forge in White Castle was the smallest room of the whole complex. Then again this wasn't that much of a surprise knowing my family. My family has gone far from its original roots of being elite-knights to a shadowy business dynasty.

Yet, the forge from the time of my ancestor Eis_ 'Blümchen'_ Schnee was kept in prime condition. The timeless machines of the furnace still worked and produced very rare weapons that were sold to collectors and the like. It was this forge that kept the Schnee name alive during the dark times after the Great War and the fall of the Totalist regime. Before becoming the Dust industrial giant it was in today's day and age. It was a simple humbler means that kept us alive.

I wonder if the _Blümchen_ could see us now, would she be proud of us and our deeds. Or at least be proud of her youngest descendants?

I hope so…

I entered the forge and Boyle followed behind me. The smell of flame and steel entered my nostrils and I breathed out in happiness. This place in such a short time became one of my favorite places of all of White Castle. The only other place that I held in such high esteem was the Schnee Bibliothek and that place was filled with mythical books thought lost to the academia of Remnant.

It's not like we have forbidden books on Dustcraft and Grimm-studies.

No really we do not hold the Necronomicon that is full of eldritch Grimm that was locked away by our forefathers. That would be silly!

I'm joking completely about that.

Yeah, anyways back about talking about the forge. It's a really old and cool place to build weapons in; I've been working in this room for the last couple of months forging my weapon.

Why you ask?

Simple, all huntsmen and huntresses that are serious in their profession design and create their own weapons once their Aura is unlocked. By infusing bits of one's Aura into their weapon a huntsman truly creates a weapon that is based on their soul. It is a weapon that is a part of them in a manner similar to a body part.

It stops becoming a tool to wipe out Grimm.

It becomes a precious companion on the journey of a huntsman's life.

And my blade is finally finished and ready to go!

I walked towards a cooling machine (I don't know the names of these machines…only how to use them.) and reached out carefully.

"Be careful Eis, the ice dust that Mrs. Sycamore infused into your blade might still be unstable. We wouldn't want your Aura to create a reaction and blow us to the pearly gates." Boyle interrupted.

I paused at my mentor words and slowly lowered my hand. I looked at my _Löwenmäulchen _and once my eyes saw the blade I stared at it. The once grey Atlesian titanium enriched steel was now a crystal frost in color. Archaic runes were engraved around the center of the blade and a vein like frost spread across from them onto the rest of the blade. The ice runes were engraved by my new Dustcraft teacher Mrs. Sycamore; she told me that the runes gives the blade a 'Frost-type' attribute and it will affect anything that the blade comes in contact with.

In a nutshell, it works like Frostbite.

I can't wait to start her enchantment classes in the fall.

As I looked down the blade and onto the rest of _Löwenmäulchen_ I noticed the bulky shaft and oddly shaped butt of the glaive. The reason for the_ Löwenmäulchen_ oddness was due to the weapon it mecha-shifts into.

A rapid-fire rifle ballista…

Yeah I love this glaive a lot. I have to remember to thank Weiss for helping design this _beast_ in the first place.

Talking about weapons she never talked about her weapon or designs. I wonder why? Hmm

"It should be safe now to touch" The leathery man told me.

I reached out and grabbed my baby. I took a couple of steps back and gave it a twirl. I quickly found the Mecha-shift function and activated it.

Within a second, I was holding an assault rifle similar in design to the aging AK-130 weapon of choice.

Oh yeah all the Grimm we're going to kill!

It will be glorious!

* * *

**.**

Ding Dong Ding Dong

The sound of a grandfather clock snapped me back into reality. I glanced at the clock and noticed the time. So, it's five o' clock already? That trip down memory lane only took a half hour?

I smiled at that thought; I remembered how happy I was when _Löwenmäulche_n was finished. Weiss and I talked throughout the entire night about our weapons. On the same day that my weapon was finished, Weiss' weapon _Myrtenaster _was also completed.

A surge of pain gripped my heart as I remembered my twin. After our thirteenth birthday everything went downhill again. Weiss started to get nervous around me for some reason and would snap at me for the slightest reasons. I thought it was just puberty finally rearing its ugly head. However, a small part of me thought that Hagel was supplying her with information. Weiss was in constant contact with that Schnee due to him becoming her business teacher. I did not know Hagel's plans but it was working.

Weiss started to question and argue with me more. Every idea of mine that was different from her viewpoint on the world was a threat to her father's dogma. Weiss started actively trying to engage me in debates about the rights and wrong about the world. She wanted me to conform to her ideas and become a proper Schnee. I simply would refuse her baiting and it would enrage her. Thus, she would say something about the Faunus to ruffle me.

They were the worst arguments we ever had…Dust she even slapped me once during those fights.

I love Weiss truly but I am my own person with my own desires and hopes. I would not simply bow down and _**obey**_.

Not even for Weiss.

A memory tore itself to the forefront of my mind. It was when Weiss started to distrust me and question my willingness to help her out.

I feared that my most important relationship would rot due to this bet between Hagel and me. I hope that I could fix that damage with the love I hold for my sister.

I was so stupid.

How could I forget how Weiss looked up to that man so strongly!

It started as a good day too.

* * *

**.**

"_The color of one's Aura is deeply tied to the soul of a person. The Colors of a person's Aura is a manifestation of one's hopes and dreams about the world. It also represents one's fears and nightmares. Aura is not simply something that is inherently good: after all the brighter the light, the darker the shadow."_

Huh, that's pretty neat

I stood up and stretched out my thirteen year old body. The book I am reading '_Colors of the Soul' _is a book about how the color of one's Aura and how it can tell you about a person's personality. It was suggested by my Dustcraft teacher, Mrs. Sycamore.

I just started the introduction of the book but it looks like it's going to be a very riveting read. However, it does not have any information about having an Aura without color. Which is a tad bit disappointing but at least it should shed the light about my sister's Aura.

I wonder what crystal blue Aura would mean. Better yet what does it mean if you have a clear Aura?

Hmm, if I remember correctly Mrs. Sycamore told me that a colorless Aura simply does not exist. In fact I believe that the book mentions that somewhere too.

Where is that line?

Ah here it is!

"_Every living being on Remnant has a color for their soul. From every single hue of the rainbow there is, some being on Remnant Human, Faunus, or animal has that color. Only nonliving creatures and the creatures of Grimm do not have an Aura color, for these beings lack a soul."_

…

Well, at least I know that this book is wrong about that!

I am pretty sure I have a soul, because I have an Aura. Heck, I was able to use my Semblance for the first time last week!

You got to have an Aura to have a Semblance.

Whelp, enough of that for now!

Well it's time for me to grab my diary and jot down what happened today.

I know it might sound surprising that this Eis has a diary, but it's quite handy!

It was my birthday gift from Weiss when we turned eleven.

I got her a plushy Mistralan Great White Shark and I nearly suffocated when she hugged me. She told me that Spotty (Her plushy tiger shark) had a new best friend. I think she named it after me if I remembered correctly.

Heh, she's quite the shark lover.

I stood up and headed to my bathroom, I cleverly hid my diary underneath all the fresh towels. I mean who would every actually look under there?

I opened the door and went inside, as I did so I heard my door open?

What?

"Okay Weiss, it looks like Eis left the bathroom door open again. My brother can be such a dolt." A voice with an icy tinge whispered softly.

I barely noticed it if it wasn't for the fact it was my twin's voice.

Why is she here?

Better yet how does she have a spare key to my room?

That's actually kind of creepy if you think about it. I think I should confront her about it.

Yeah, that sounds like a heinously bad idea.

Let's do it!

I simply walked out of the bathroom to see my sister looking around my room?

Okay, what?

Now I am really creeped out about this situation!

"Err…can I help you Snowy?" I inquired nervously. Really how am I supposed to react in a situation like this?

My sister frigidly froze in mid-search of my…oh Dust is that my underwear drawer? Thankfully Weiss didn't open it yet, Dust that would have been something really awkward.

Slowly but surely Weiss turned around to look at me. As she turned I noticed a couple of differences with her looks. The biggest change was to her hair, she didn't simply let it down anymore. Now it was pulled up top in a centered ponytail that was the centerpiece of her symmetrical outfit.

She truly looked like a Schnee now; I did have to admit that the blue bolero jacket was a nice touch to the whole thing. She was also still wearing that apple necklace that I bought her so long ago.

"…What are you doing here Eis?"

"Weiss this is my _room _you know."

"Yes, of course I was merely checking your mental capability." She tried to joke. Ah, yeah she was doing something shifty then. Weiss doesn't really joke around unless it was to me (and we were completely alone) and if I caught her doing something 'un-Schnee like' (then again this will only occur if I caught her red handed).

"…Really?"

Then I noticed something in her hand, it was a small white book with my personal black dragon-headed Schnee snowflake imprinted on the cover.

"Weiss please tell why you have my diary?"

Yeah, I bet you didn't crack the number code I set either.

"…" Okay silence is a very bad thing.

I smiled at Weiss and tried to look her in the eye. She swiftly turned her head to avoid eye contact with me.

"Brother…do you know why everything has been happening lately?"

Oh Grimmhead

I grimaced at her question and she saw it. Like a hawk Weiss started to edge closer to me and I started to retreat to the little gent's room. I can't tell Weiss about what's actually going on. If I do tell her, I know for a fact she would confront that Schnee and everything that we have worked for would be for naught.

…It looks like I have no choice but to lie.

I tried to look Weiss in the eye but failed. I sighed and lied to the most important person in my life.

"No, I don't have the slightest clue why Ha-Father ordered such actions against us." I cringed when I called_ that_ man Father again.

Weiss was now searching my face for any clue to my deceit against her.

Please just take that for the truth and leave Weiss.

Oh Dust please let this work.

She started to tear, but Weiss quickly used her handkerchief to wipe her face before a tear fell.

"Eis…why are you lying to me?" My twin clenched her hands.

"…" I'm sorry Weiss, I am so sorry.

"w-WHY! TELL ME WHY?!" In a blur of action, Weiss grabbed my white vest and slammed me against the wall next to the bathroom door.

I didn't lift a finger to resist her. I deserved this, I'm sorry Weiss.

"I THOUGHT WE MADE A PROMISE?" She screamed at me.

"…We did." I mumbled.

"LIAR! YOU are J-just a f-filthy l-liar." She dropped me and ran out of my room. That blasted diary landed right in front of me.

I barely heard what she said next. It broke my heart.

"I thought I could_ trust_ you…" She whimpered.

I started to cry as I stared at the open diary on the floor.

It looks like I am truly the _**loneliest**_ of them all.

I am so sorry Weiss…

ＡＲＥ ＹＯＵ ＲＥＡＬＬＹ ＳＯＲＲＹ, ＭＹ ＫＮＩＧＨＴ?

I screamed.

* * *

**.**

I brought myself once more to reality and took out a handkerchief black in color. I wiped away any moisture before it could become troublesome. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

Now, I remembered why I didn't like to think back to that memory.

I noticed that the grandfather clock reached six. The door in front of me opened with a sound of a breaking rib cage. I grabbed _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ out of its holster and placed it on my side. My trigger finger ready to pull the hair-trigger and send it down the hall.

I then heard the sound of heeled wedge boots against the stone floor. I looked to the other side of the dueling arena and saw Weiss exiting the shadows. It looked like the shadows cringed from her icy demeanor. Her once happy crystal blue eyes regarded me with nothing but scorn and frosty disinterest.

"_White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test_." I whispered softly into the night sky, the broken moon shining sharply onto us. Here we are the White and Black sheep of the Schnee legacy.

The twins that were broken apart due to one's man sick ambition and an innocent girl's dream.

Here a duel, that will shape the future of our lives…

Weiss smiled when she caught sight of me. Her smile was full of malice for the upcoming fight. Raising_ Myrtenaster_ into the air, Weiss spoke to me for the first time in a year.

"Hello Eis…"

And she lunged.

(Chapter Seven END)

* * *

**.**

**Author Note**

**I HAVE RETURNED!**

Err, enough with that...

Anyways, I hope life has been treating you guys well! Sorry for not updating for the last two weeks, my life has been busy. I had mid-terms and spring break to deal with. (Well, not really deal with spring break, but it went by ridiculous fast.) So, here is chapter seven of the Snow Prince. To be honest this chapter has been mine least favorite to write (especially in the beginning) but I think it came out pretty well actually. However, the next chapter is going to be amazing to write! Expect to see that chapter late next week, maybe around Friday. I going to take my sweet time with the duel chapter to make sure its perfect! I hope you guys enjoy it! Well, I guess that's everything from me for now. So, see you guys later!

P.S. Did anyone of you noticed something off about Weiss? ^_^

**Reviews**

**KorbusDymekir:** Thank you again for such a nice review! It gave me a fuzzy feeling to read such a nice compliment! Thanks again!

**Foruze:** You wouldn't believe how confused Weiss is right now.


	10. A Cruel Thesis

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend, InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

_Chapter Eight_

**A Cruel Thesis**

* * *

**.**

"Hello Eis…"

I uttered to _him_ as I entered the fray.

In an instance his crystal blue eyes harden dangerously and my brother leapt towards the side. With a twirl that was a result of countless hours of practice, I turned to face him in an instant as he stood.

I then ducked just in time; as a couple of bolts from his cursed _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ flew into the airspace I just decreed in my dodge.

You have to do better than adequate my dear brother.

I sprang from my crouched position and focused my soul to manifest upon reality. The cold familiar crystal blue of my Aura started to flicker into the world. I smiled as I deflected a bolt from my brother's weapon.

Now, Weiss focus you sembla-

BOOOM

With a tremendous force, my lithe body was flung into the air.

How did my brother?!

The smell of brimstone filled my nostrils; I knew this smell from anywhere. How could I call myself the heir to my father name if I didn't? It was Burn Dust…

That _trickster!_

With a snare and a flick of my wrist, my semblance properly came into being this time. I used the gravity portion of my Glyphs to steadfast myself into a proper position for a counter-attack.

It was just in time.

The first strike from Eis hit me like a hammer. My sylphlike arms nearly buckled from the sheer_ strength_ of the blow. I knew that you should never block an attack head on especially from melee fighters, but this was simply ridiculous.

What have they been feeding you the last two years Eis!?

Ahem, regaining my composure I disengaged from my brother to launch a volley of my own attacks. _Myrtenaster_ became a blur of steel as I tried to skewer my brother. He simply just smiled at me as he used his naturally narrow fame to simply dodge my barrage like it was nothing.

The nerve of him! Does he know that he should just let me impale him with my beloved _Myrtenaster_?

Apparently my brother knew exactly what I was thinking as he smirks at my direction. I withheld the urge to inflict my justice upon his skull like I used to do in the olden days.

My brother was truly an annoyance to deal with.

I twirled to the right and deflected a blow that almost grazed my precious blue bolero jacket. I switched _Myrtenaster _into '_Quarte'_ position and used the inside guard to parry my brother's incoming attack. The barbarian glaive of _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ scraped against my elegant weapon. The sound of their clash was very unpleasant to my ears.

I did not expect the punch he threw into my face.

With my Aura taking the blunt of damage, I was still dazed by my brother's underhanded move. I forgot that he took a shining to Mister Boyle's melee lesions when we were younger.

I will not make the same mistake again.

The symbol of my dreams appeared beneath me and launched away from my brother and narrowly avoided that haymaker he tried to strike me with.

From my observation, it seems that my brother prefers to mix hand to hand with his glaive. What a troublesome opponent and a problematic fighting style. Only Eis could craft such a devious way of engagement.

However, as his blood twin I knew how his mind tinkers and the dark places it explores.

I jumped into the air to dodge another bolt, throwing an ice Glyph below me. The sound of forming ice was replaced with the hiss of steam as one of my brother's fire bolts detonated.

He truly does like his Burn Dust doesn't he?

It fits with his obtuse personality definitely.

I hopped into the air and started to 'pounce' closer to my target with the use of my semblance. Eis merely stared as I approached him once more.

Now Weiss remember your training and focus on your next attack. I needed to strike my brother before he could go on the offense again. I was barely able to retreat the first time. I would not desire to test my mettle against him again in close quarters.

My soul responded to my wishes as my Aura manifested around _Myrtenaster's_ edge. Right, now Weiss, remember what Master Mayer taught you. Feel the coldness of the winter nights, embrace the savagery of Atlas during the legendary snow tornadoes, and focus on this one blow…

_Myrtenaster's_ steel color edge started to transform into an icy tinge. I could feel the temperature in the vicinity plummet rapidly. The hawkish coldness my beloved blade was emitting did not disturb me in the slightest. The nature of winter would never harm its lord.

I caught my brother's eyes mid-jump, his normally crystal blue eyes were now transformed into mirrors. It was similar to a looking glass from my youth…so, you think that your semblance can save you now brother?

Eis you have always been a fool!

With a swing that was the hammer of the Atlasian gods of old, my blade struck down. The crystallized essence of a blizzard ripped into reality and slammed into my brother. The howling winds of winter devoured everything around it; the mere ground that was around my kin was desecrated with gorges as thick as man's body.

"_**Hammer of the Ice God**_!" I yelled to the heavens. It seems that the dust spell I just unleashed has hit my brother directly. Hmph, it seems like all those painful years with the _**"Maiden of Tears"**_ finally delivered the victory I needed. Then again I was a prodigy when it came to dust spells.

Eis truly did not even have the slightest hope in wining this wage between us.

Maybe now I could truly learn the answers to his charlatan ways.

Normally the peasantry would consider the spell I just casted to be…what is the word? Yes, '_overkill_' but my brother deserves such a fate if he thinks he can lie to me about something as essential as our father's actions towards us.

Revenge does feel good in the end after all. I knew that Master Mayer was jesting with me about the possibility of me being too 'arrogant and selfish'. How is it selfish in wishing to deliver punishment to one that swore to be forever loyal?

Now let's contact fathe-

The force of a dragon slammed into my solar plexus, the sheer blow caused all the air to evacuate my lungs. I hunched over from the pain that was immobilizing my body. Forcing my orbs to look down I saw grey pommel drilling into my solar plexus. My eyes slowly but surely raised itself towards the heavens and I saw…

_Königliche Löwenmäulchen _the weapon of my brother being wielded by _him._

How in Dust name did I miss?!

He forced his barbaric weapon out of my poor body, my body started to collapse to the ground as a result. However, a savage roundhouse kick sent me airborne once more.

My senses went haywire due to the punishment that was handed to me.

All I saw was a navy blue flash as I slammed into the ground. Saliva spat out of my mouth at the force. My Aura was getting dangerously low and I had to get away somehow. I spun the revolver of _Myrtenaster _to yellow and prayed my Aura could activate it in time.

The vanguard of my dreams resonated with the yellow Dust and everything felt _slow_.

I could never get use to the effects of Sonic Dust when I used it. Then again I doubt that anyone could truly be comfortable when reality itself seemed to slow down before you. Throwing my Glyphs in a straight line behind me, I activated my semblance and swiftly left before my brother could finish his combo.

I felt the abilities of the Sonic Dust wear off halfway through that was still enough. With the grace of a Valean ballerina I flipped into the air and landed. I forced my battered body back into my standard guard position.

My brother just simply raised one of his eyebrows at my maneuver. His face still stoned in a serious manner.

I glanced at my scroll that was adorned on the right side of my dress. It hanged thankfully undamaged on the ribbon that acted like a belt. My Aura was already at sixty-two percent?!

How could my brother hit so hard? His semblance was not superior in strength nor should the few blows that he hit me with have mattered as much. Only a dust-enchanted weapon could…

That's when I noticed the unnatural hue of his _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_.

_**That filthy trickster! **_

A Frost blade was not a part of the original plans of _Königliche Löwenmäulchen! _When did he have the time to drably look into such archaic arts? Better yet, why didn't he tell me about this? Was it during the time we started to split apart?

"_Hey Snowy wouldn't you think it would be cool if we had matching weapons?"_

The memories of my past slowly entered my thoughts. I shook my head in annoyance of my brother's old high pitch voice. Our pre-teenager years were quite the nuisance to survive through.

If it wasn't for my Sharky and the other plushes…

Ahem, back to our wager. I stared at my brother as happier times threatened to drown my reality. I fought against the urge to embrace such lighter days. I was in the middle to the most important battle in my life and I could not afford to get distracted.

"Nice Dust spell earlier Snowy, you almost hit me with it." A much older and deeper version of my brother's voice reached my ears. I was surprised to see him speak to me, is he trying to distract me from the duel?

"It was not even an adequate spell if it couldn't hit a barbarian like you."

He merely chuckle at my barb. "Huh, barbarian is a new one. I guess you are still as _Weiss _cold as before, sister." His weapon mecha-shifted into its corpulent rifle mode; I glared at him for daring to use my name as a pun. Eis ran his pale hand through his mangy hair and sighed at my antics.

"You are still uptight as always my dear sister, then again that just your nature as a person."

"Why Eis are you trying to insult me?"

"No, just commenting on your rather deficient aiming skills." He smirked at me; I had to resist the urge to charge him. But following such a rash decision would lead to my downfall.

"You are much cheekier then I remember brother."

"Meh, age changes you in ways you don't expect it to Weiss."

"…You sound like an old man now. What happen to my vibrant brother?" Giving him a small frown I continued. "I prefer wasting my time chatting with him than some cocksure teenager."

I was not expecting his answer.

"Between the two of us, you're always the rash one. I forgot how many times I had to save you from the fire."

"Enough! I will not let you slander me anymore!" I casted a small Dust spell that launched a handful of Frost arrows at him. He merely pointed his bulky rifle and shot them with his bolts. My face was flushed from his comment; I was not bullhead at all!

Stop smirking already you foolish brother!

I sent several more dust spells and he merely countered them with more bolts from his primitive rifle. However, my plan was not to even hit him in the first place…if he changed the blade of _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ without my knowledge, what else was changed from the original plans?

The last ice arrow from my recent barraged zoomed ever closer to my brother, he pressed the trigger and a satisfied sound reached my ear.

So, Eis has fifteen shots per magazine? That is five more than I remember; you truly have changed _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ to something else. My brother rolled to the left to dodge my strike, this gave me the chance I was looking for.

My semblance roared to life and like a railgun I was rocketed towards my brother with frightening speed. I gathered my Aura into my right hand and started to form it to my wishes.

I was readying an Aura spell that would cost me about ten percent of my current reserve but if I could hit Eis with it…It could give me the opportunity to strike back.

I was right upon my brother and I hurled myself in a lunge straight for his torso. After dodging my attack, my brother turned around and looked surprised by my aggressive charge. With speed fitting to his slender frame, he deflected my attack with the "true" edge of his weapon. (To all you peasants, the true edge of a blade is the part that is sharpened while the false edge is the opposite side.) _Königliche Löwenmäulchen _massive blade forced the smaller and more elegant _Myrtenaster_ away. My brother's neat parry nearly caused _Myrtenaster _to escape my noble grasp, but I held steadfast to my weapon of choice.

Eis completely deflected my attack without any issue.

Too bad that was not the objective of my charge in the first place.

The Aura spell in my hand unleashed its pent-up energy into my brother's surprised face. The force of my soul lifted him off the ground and flew him across the room. Forming a glyph behind my brother's flight forced him to slam into it quite painfully.

With a twirl of my wrist another semblance ripped into reality and once more I was in the air. This time my lunge impaled my brother successfully and to his credit he did not cry out in pain. I swiftly abandoned the avenue of attack and barraged Eis with a multiple of thrusts.

His colorless Aura rose from his dreams to shield my attacks. It unnerved me to see an Aura without a color. But the strangeness of my brother's Aura is something that can be pondered later on. I swiftly delivered cuts to the forearm on both sides and jumped back to perform another lunge.

His Aura reserves must be low now and one more strike should finish this duel.

Before I could return to the offensives my brother charged. The first blow I was able to dodge, the second one I parried with an inside guard, the third came overhead and I shifted my _Myrtenaster _into a "_Forte"_ position and deflected the attack.

I whipped into a slash and my brother somehow blocked and transformed the situation into a "_Prise de fer_ ". (A _Prise de fer_ is a delicate maneuver in fencing that takes the opponent's blade into a line and holds it there in preparation to attack.)

When did Eis learn fencing?

My surprise at his retort allowed Eis to regain momentum. Like the dragons he favors, Eis rushed me with the savagery of a beast. This time I was forced back.

A couple of times Eis' barbaric weapon gazed against my Aura. I could feel the sheer coldness that radiated from the glaive. Unlike the coldness produced by my semblance, _Königliche Löwenmäulchen _froze me with a sense of wrongness.

Something was not natural with my twin's blade.

No matter, this trickery of his will not win him this duel!

* * *

.

I greedily gasped air back into my lungs, as I stared ahead. My body burned with tiredness and I was running low on Dust.

I quickly glanced at my scroll and saw how much of my Aura reserve I had left on the shattered screen. One of my brother's punches smashed into my scroll during a dodge. Thankfully it was still functioning enough to give me a proper reading of what I had left.

Fifteen percent of Aura and two crystals left of nature's wraith was all I had left in my reserves. The support Dust that filled _Myrtenaster's _chambers was all empty, except for the chamber that was filled with white Dust.

I would prefer not to waste the most expensive Dust in the world on a duel between siblings.

My scroll had also alerted me that I have been struggling against my brother for the last hour.

This fight has been the longest battle I have ever waged. My brother and I _danced _to each other's attacks like a song of old. My civilized charges against his primitive barrages clashed against each other. I do not doubt that my brother could defeat me hands down when it came to martial techniques.

It was only my esoteric knowledge of Dustcraft has kept me from falling to his glaive.

However, at the same time this conflict has benefited me. I think I understand how my brother's semblance works. If I am right about what it truly is…

I can only conclude that he's been _playing_ around with me for the entire duel! This sacred duel that was agreed upon us Dust knows how many years and he _**toys**_ with me like I am some sort of mutt!

I refuse to be treated like those vermin in the White Fang!

I am a Schnee! I have the blood of knights and dukes in my veins! My family is one of the most ancient and most noble of all of Atlas and Remnant. We are pure in blood and righteous in our actions, we're not some sort of mongrel filth you find in the streets!

I took a deep breath and calmed the raging sea that was my emotions. I could be completely wrong about my brother's semblance or the details behind it.

To think his soul can create illusions…

I duck to dodge a horizontal attack from my brother.

With a swift jab forward I forced my brother to back-flip into the air and land away from me.

Shamefully I have to admit I was quite jealous and peeved by my brother's physical capability and how they outclass my own. Maybe my master was right and I should have focused on swordplay before Dust spells?

No matter, I had to figure out a way to strike back against Eis!

I blocked his next attack to only see his arm…_shattered into icy glass_?

_**That troglodyte! **_

Another mirage, where did he go?!

An axe kick from above provided me with the rather painful answer.

Snarling, I grasped my second to last Frost Dust crystal and slammed into the ground. Pain blossomed into my senses as Eis and I were flung from ground zero. My body pitifully fell to the ground as I tried to get up.

I looked to see where my brother had landed and saw him looking back at me.

Crystal blue met crystal blue and I had an outlandish feeling that Eis was putting all his effort to defeat me and at the same time…

Why do I feel like this whole skirmish is to my benefit?

No, that is false Weiss…remember he's nothing more than a charlatan that needs you.

…I wonder…

I wonder who truly needs who?

With that thought I remember the incident two years ago in my brother's chamber. How I was caught with his diary…I didn't gain too much knowledge from it, I had to admit.

The diary was written in some sort of gibberish that held no relation to Remnantian. I concluded that it was sort of childish version of cryptography; Eis always did have a fondness for those old encryption books that I got him during our tenth year.

However, there were a couple of songs that were written in the vernacular. I have to admit they were odd and at the same time familiar to me. I did write them down before returning the diary back to my brother.

Maybe I should sing one to him and distract him?

That sounds like a ridiculous plan Weiss and you know that. However, we're in stalemate right now and I need a plan to end this.

Out of the two of us…Eis would outlast me.

Fine, it looks like this is my only option.

I stood in the middle of the battle with my aim to the side in a non-aggressive manor.

"Surrendering already Snowy? That seems out of character for you."

I will not listen to your useless banter brother. I have to focus and remember the lyrics. But which song should I sing? Which song would have the biggest impact on my brother?

**Ｍｉｒｒｏｒ Ｍｉｒｒｏｒ**

A title of a song was whispered into my mind. I paused for a second; I don't remember that song exactly from the diary. I did write down more than five songs, it's not like I remember them all vividly. However, this is the only song that I can recall to the forefront. It's strange like I have heard this song before, but where?

"Well if you are not going to attack or surrender, I'm just going to take a swing at you Snowy."

I sang

Only if I had known…what this would cause

* * *

.

_**Ｍｉｒｒｏｒ**__**, **__**ｔｅｌｌ ｍｅ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ**__**,**_

"?!"

_**Ｔｅｌｌ ｍｅ ｗｈｏ**__**'**__**ｓ ｔｈｅ ｌｏｎｅｌｉｅｓｔ ｏｆ ａｌｌ**__**?**_

"That song! Who the hell told you about that song?" A boy in white screamed at a person that could only be described as his twin.

_**Ｍｉｒｒｏｒ**__**, **__**ｔｅｌｌ ｍｅ ｓｏｍｅｔｈｉｎｇ**__**,**_

His weapon fell from his grasp and clang against the black floor. He collapsed onto his knees and held his head in pain.

_**Ｔｅｌｌ ｍｅ ｗｈｏ**__**'**__**ｓ ｔｈｅ ｌｏｎｅｌｉｅｓｔ ｏｆ ａｌｌ**__**? **_

Hatred and agony were visible on his face, his eyes mirror in shape and design. His mouth started to foam white with madness and his veins bulged largely and inhumanly. They seemed ready to pop.

_**Ｆｅａｒ ｏｆ ｗｈａｔ**__**'**__**ｓ ｉｎｓｉｄｅ ｏｆ ｍｅ**__**,**_

His body was on the floor, pain filled the entirety of his pitiful existence. His body started to lose its very color and turn glass in nature. Something metallic started to form around his arms. The air around the room started to shift like reality itself was being perverted and warped around the fallen snow child.

_**Ｔｅｌｌ ｍｅ ｃａｎ ａ ｈｅａｒｔ ｂｅ ｔｕｒｎｅｄ ｔｏ ｓｔｏｎｅ**__**?**_

A scream echoed into the night. There were no human or Faunus word that could describe the amount of grief that filled into the night. It was only then did the snow angel stop her aria that was unknowingly birthing something _**wrong**_.

"Eis?"

_**Ｙ****ｏｕｒ ｅｘｉｓｔｅｎｃｅ…**_

The snow angel gasped in horror at her actions and fearfully grabbed her blade.

_**ＯＦＦ ＷＩＴＨ ＹＯＵＲ ＨＥＡＤ**_

The snow angel ran away

* * *

.

The castle that was once White Hall was now truly in ruins. The whole land completely destroyed and ravaged by the rage and sorrow of children. There I sat numbingly staring at the body of my brother. My eyes filled with tears and blood, I could barely see out of my left eye. Blood gushed from a wound that would surely scar.

I am okay with that…It is what I deserve after all.

How could I be so blind to what he has done for me? How could I think he was a liar and a thief?

I am a Schnee and yet I am so _stupid_

I should have prevented this, there had to be something I could have done to ch-

"I guess I'm just bad luck in the end, eh Snowy?"

"Eis! For Dust's shake don't joke like that!"

"Heh, you're talking like me now. I guess I really worried you in the end."

He reached out with his right hand and traced the wound that was on my left eye. I resisted the urge to flinch from the raw wound. I deserved this and more.

"I'm so sorry Weiss, you're little brother is an idiot."

"You dolt it's okay. You're my idiot and…" I paused too happy to see that he was alright despite _everything_.

"I guess it's a running gag that I'm the one on the ground." He chuckled painfully.

"I already contacted the medical staff with your scroll Eis."

"Eh, I must not be too bad in shape then."

He smiled at me

"It looks like you won this duel sister."

"!?'

I could not say anything to Eis' statement. I reached out hesitantly and with his encouragement touched…

Where my beloved brother left arm used to be

(Chapter Eight END)

(ARC TWO: "_**SHOWDOWN**_" COMPLETED)

* * *

.

**Author Note**

Hello my dear readers! I am finally free from the oppression that is known as real life and post another chapter! I know some of you were disappointed that I haven't updated for a while...Well on the bright side, a month late is better than not posting anything I say!

Right, so that's the end of the second arc. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. A Cruel Thesis is the hardest chapter I have written for the story but honestly it was a lot of fun. We finally were able to see Weiss point of view and kind of understand her thought process a little bit more. She wasn't that hard to write honestly but I have a feeling that'll change in the future. Oh, right the next arc is well...it BEACON! Yeah, RWBY is actually starting now. If there one thing I can promise about the next arc, it would be much longer than this one. At least double the length of the second arc, maybe even ten chapters? I only have the next two chapters summarized though..

Don't worry too much about Eis' arm or Weiss scar, they will be explained in time my dear readers.

**Reviews** (I got a lot this time! ^_^)

**Bladedancerxx: **Thank you for the wonderful review! I am happy that you enjoyed this story so far and I hope you stick with the Snow Prince as it continues!

**Goddess of Nekos:** Stop it guys/girls you're making me blush! But seriously thank you for the compliment. It means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this story so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**GUEST (The only one):** Maybe she is...I can't read her mind! _

**Riverrose XV**: I guess we both like the same types of books! No, the Snow Prince will not completely follow Canon. It will share some plot points, but also have events that are my invention to reflect the differences between the characters, teams, and even well...I'll keep that part secret for now.

**Ou0:** Well I hope this chapter was to your liking Ou0! I have to admit that guess you have of Eis' semblance is a really good one. Actually I might use it in a different story. But for the Snow Prince, it is simply not right. Do you want to guess again? ^_^

Well I hope you all have a good day and see you guys next time!


	11. A New Dawn

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend, InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine_

**A New Dawn**

* * *

**.**

The Atlasian morning sun started to illuminate my dark chambers, I groaned against the light that was dancing into my darken vision. It was beckoning me to wake up and embrace the new dawn. I could feel the light warming my body like it was telling me it was okay to wake up.

I hope it would choke on a Beowolf and die.

I clung desperately to mister sandman as I fought against the morning. I tossed and turned in my massive bed and found a pillow that was dislodged from the rest of its comrades. I swiftly grabbed it and forced it to become my shield against the light.

Now try to wake this Eis up, I got a shield of dove feathers and I am not afraid to use it!

With the sudden invasion of light that pushed me out of the dreamlands, I swiftly returned to my kingdom of dreams. Or tried to at least…

The beginning volley of light was enough to break through my ultimate shield of sleep. It's not like I can go to sleep on this important day either, I guess I have to get up. Well before Weiss finds me in such a state.

Dying is the last thing I want to do today.

I sat up and my previous feather guard fell from my face and landed on the silk blue sheets that I was cocooned in. I looked up at the skylight that was in the middle of my room in White Castle. The Atlasian sun was just rising above the clouds as its rays started to warm the snowy landscape.

I stretched out my body and a glimpse of black caught my vision. Without realizing it I look to the left.

It was black as the night and similar to a skintight wrapping, it stretched from my upper arm to my full gloved "hand". It looked like a badly damaged arm or some sort of strange fashion statement. It was more than that; it was my prosthetic arm that I got two years ago. It worked pretty well actually and I only have those "phantom sensations" once in a while. It was developed by an Atlasian military project called…

What was it called again?

Oh right! It was called Project Collodi…that name is familiar to me for some reason. In fact the only words that would come to my mind when I think of that project name is "a living puppet". You're probably wondering why I even know about this project in the first place.

Well the Schnee Dust Company and the Atlasian military have a very old and productive relationship with each other. It was the massive economical capabilities of the Schnee Dust Company that allowed for the creation of Atlas' droid military and that huge aerial navy doesn't pay for itself. My family apparently learned its lesson from the Great War about not having the military at your back and trying to take over at the same time.

From my readings it can end up pretty messy for those involved.

It was also the Schnee's (back then) remaining wealth that spared Atlas from the war crime trials and allowed for the creation of the Cross Continental Transmit (CCT) system that allowed for the communications between people across the four kingdoms. Since the Atlas military is in fact in a nutshell the government of Atlas, it would make sense that the bond between the military and the Schnee dynasty is very strong.

If there is one thing I can say about that Schnee is his loyalty to Atlas.

Anyway, due to the connection that my family has to the military; I was able to snag this sick replacement of an arm. There no way in Dust's name that this machine arm would replace my original arm. But golly the thing is so useful! I mean without the usage of Aura or a Semblance, I could crush steel with it. I mean my left fist is actually considered a dangerous weapon by the courts of Atlas.

I don't think a lot of people can say that they are required by law to carry a concealed weapon permit cornering their left arm.

Plus, girls dig robot arms…

What? They do!

Well those cute quirky ones do anyway!

…

Don't question me about my choice in girls!

Ahem…let's not go down that path Eis, it leads to madness!

I shook my head to get rid of those teenager thoughts. I'm sure that I don't want to take a cold shower this early in the morning! Right, I got to focus! I can daydream later about having a future girlfriend! Wait a minute…

What was I doing again?

Oh right, waking up.

With that in mind I stood up and freed myself from the confines of my blue cocoon. I am so bringing these sheets with me to Beacon Academy! I don't care if Weiss would say that's improper or whatever. I want to see her try to live without her velvet silk bed sheets from Vacuo. Now where did I put that suitcase of mine?

I noticed my rather large collection of suitcases near the foot of my door. It was a group of three full cases and two empty ones. The ones that were already packed were filled with my Dust enchantment books and mobile Dust workshop. They also contain the extra ammunition that I need for my beloved _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_.

Mrs. Boyle, née Sycamore was an excellent teacher about Dust enchantment and other arcane Dust methods. In fact I am not going to lie; I enjoy using Dust for enchantment and making mystic codes (The unofficial name for Dust enchantment creations, the official term "Dustin Objects" but I think that sounds dumb and Mrs. Boyle agrees with me.) It might be my latent Schnee blood but I was darn good with conjuration and invocation. If it wasn't for the joy I got swinging _Löwenmäulchen_ around, I would have probably been a Dust Mage like the_ infamous_ Goodwitch. Well, I am pretty handy with Dust hexes and jinxes. I guess instead of calling me a Magic Knight, you would call me a Dust Knight.

Huh, Dust Knight actually has a nice ring to it. It would be a good idea to write that down or something. Who knows I might have made a new class of huntsmen or something among those lines.

It would be different then a Dust Mage, due to the fact that a Dust Mage can cast a Dust charm or spell. While on the other hand, Dust hexes and jinxes are created before a battle and can be placed upon a battlefield. I guess you can see that a hex is similar to booby-trap or mine and a spell would be a grenade or artillery shell. Yeah that could work, Dust Mages would be the direct application of Dust against a foe and a Dust Knight would be the indirect application.

I really need to write this down somewhere and remember this. I grabbed a notebook that was on my dresser next to my "Atlasian Traditional Dust Arts Amateur Championship, 1st Place". Man, Weiss was so proud of me last year when I won that silly thing.

Weiss…

Well, since the whole dueling fiasco and the public passing of my title of heir to Weiss, the relationship between my twin and I is better. Once in a while Weiss will still treat me like I'm a piece of glass or something. (I hate being compared to something as fragile as glass) But overall our relationship is back to normal. I tease her, while blushing she stammers out a denial or playfully whacks me and I laugh at her. It's the good old recipe for the standard relationship between Weiss and I.

There are some aspects that are still _raw_, even two years after the whole event. Weiss still tries to talk to me about why the Faunus should be treated like dogs and I ignore her. In return, Weiss refuses to look at my prosthetic left arm and becomes silent when I ask her what happened near the end of our bout. The last thing I remember is her starting to sing something and then nothing. Well, not completely true I remember waking up in pain and staring at a crying Weiss with blood streaming from a crooked cut over her left eye. Oh yeah Weiss was cradling my left arm as she was crying.

It was a crazy night…

It was after the whole fiasco of the duel, that Schnee told Weiss about the compromise between me and him. I remember vividly how Weiss was looking at me with horror at learning the truth of the situation. It hurt to see that she was looking at herself and thinking that she was some sort of monster. It was also the last night that Weiss called him father and the last time I ever saw him.

Since I wasn't the heir anymore, Hagel decided to never show his presence in front of me again. This was a good thing, because I would have slugged him right in the kisser for making my sister cry.

Right, let's think some happy thoughts Eis.

Today is the big day, no need to be grumpy about it. I mean today is the day Weiss and I are going to Beacon! Shaking my head to get rid of morning drowsiness that was still affecting me, I reach for my cup of hot cocoa.

I drown the whole cup in a single gulp.

Man doesn't that hit the sp-

"Brother, are you ready to leave? " The voice of winter incarnate entered my ear.

I smiled.

Huh, it looks like Snowy is here a little bit earlier than I expected. I wonder if she noticed that she destroyed my door again. Sometimes my twin can be childish when she's excited.

I was waiting for Weiss to continue to yell at me. After all I wasn't even two-thirds done with packing yet. As I mentally prepared myself for the upcoming verbal onslaught, I reached down and grabbed a different pillow that fell.

You may not know it but I love sleeping with a bunch of pillows.

"…"

Okay, Snowy you are kind of freaking me out now. I turned to face my sister and was amazed how different she looked from our bout a couple of years ago.

The first thing that came to mind when I look at my sister was snow. Her once symmetrical hair was now pulled back in an off-center ponytail on the right side. At the base of her ponytail a small tiara that resembled icicles laid, she never did tell me where she got that thing.

The crooked scar that was once red and raw was now faded in color and still visible. Instead of feeling ashamed of the old wound and getting it removed with the fortune in her name, my sister decided to keep it. She told me it was a symbol of my sacrifice for her and she would be proud to bare it.

Hearing that filled me equally with happiness and grief, I mean I am happy she understood what I had to do for her…yet at the same time I have to live with the fact that I scared my own twin.

Weiss adorned a different pale blue bolero jacket then the one from our duel. On the back of this jacket was the white snowflake of our family with her flair attached to it. Instead of the standard symbol for our company, Weiss' snowflake had a smaller hexagon core and her arrows are way more elaborate in design. Under the jacket she was wearing a similarly colored thigh-length dress with what it seems to be black lace that made up the neckline of the dress. She had some sort of ribbon belt that allowed her to carry extra supplies of dust onto the battlefield.

Ah silly me, how could I forget? It wasn't a dress but a "combat skirt". Snowy would get really prissy with me every time I mention it was a dress. Me think the lady protests too much.

My twin was still wearing that apple necklace that I gave her years ago. I was honestly surprised that it was still in great condition. Then again my sister did have a soft spot for apples and considers her necklace a good luck charm. She'll will never admit it if you asked about it.

Trust me I have tried.

Weiss did keep wearing those heeled wedge boots she wore during the duel. But instead of being dark blue that reached up to her ankle, now they were white and went to the mid-calf. These boots had an icicle looking design on the toe and the insides are lined with some sort of red material.

Overall you can say that she looks like a snow princess. It's funny; her _Weiss _cold attitude matches the harshness of winter. Yet, if you can get her to blush…you can see how warm winter can be. It's an amusing sight to see and I can't wait to embarrass her in front of our colleagues.

Hehe, oh Snowy you're going to hate me!

Is she still just staring at me?

"Oh, Snowy are you alright? You're just staring at me."

"…" Weiss just pointed at me.

I look down and notice that I was only in my underwear. Hey I go light when it comes to sleeping. It's not like I sleep in the nude or something…much.

I placed a hand over my chest and on a part of the scar I got when I tackle that Fang member off a building. I smirked.

"Weiss, you seen me naked before and we used to bathe together when we were babies. Don't be prudish; I'm you twin after all."

"Eis, I am going to give you to the count of five to get dressed…or" I see she's going for her Super Icy Schnee Glare of Doom (Trademarked). Too bad for my sister that I have been exposed to such cold temperatures since I was a child and it had no effect on me.

No really the room was dropping in temperature and the window of my room started to show signs of frost. It looks like Weiss' semblance is leaking through again, must be a side effect.

"Or…what _Snowy_?" I sang in a whimsical manner.

"Eis do you want to experience being transformed into the first human Popsicle the world has ever seen?"

"That sounds mighty uncomfortable…"

"It does sound uncomfortable, so what is your choice brother of mine?" Gulp

"Weiss, may you please exit the room so I may dress myself?" I started to sweat at her icy smile. How could I forget that my sister was a snow fairy?

"I believe you made the proper choice Eis. I will be back in five minutes, see you soon brother." With a practiced twirl, Weiss exited the room.

…I guess taking a shower last night was the best idea I had in a while.

* * *

.

An hour later Weiss and I were standing in front of the Schnee private jet that was supposed to take us to Beacon. I am not surprised that Weiss would rather travel in style and not with everyone else. It is kind of cool to ride in a private jet though; I mean our jet has a freaking arcade in it!

Why? I have no clue, but golly I am going to use it!

"You seem pretty happy brother." I turned around and smiled at Weiss.

I received a small smile in return.

"How could I not be excited? I mean today is the big day Weiss! We finally get to leave the Schnee hegemony behind and actually start our lives!"

"That is a good point brother; it feels good to be out of his clutches. However, you do know we are still expected to behave in a certain manner fitting of a Schnee."

Always the killjoy sister, I guess I have to be the fun one then.

"Please Weiss, are you actually going to be blue-blooded about this. We're free for Dust's sake, so live a little alright?" I cheered at her; I guess my happiness was contagious as her small smile grew a little bit wider.

Weiss rolled her eyes and said. "Eis you do know that I enjoy the…higher circle of society, but it would not be too much of an issue to befriend some regular populace."

I blow a raspberry at her.

A lithe hand started to massage my twin's forehead at my childish reply. Hey, Snowy if you want to act all haughty, I just fire back with childish behavior. I will topple that high horse of yours Weiss!

Plus, no one wants to be friends with an elitist.

"Eis…did you jus-"

"Blew a raspberry at you? Yes, I did." Before she could reply in anger or a slap, I raced up the jet staircase and into the plane itself.

"You insufferable twin! Come back here!"

"Nah, I don't think being a Popsicle is good for my health, Snowy. "

"EIS!"

This was going to be a fun ride, I just knew it!

* * *

.

The first difference between Atlas and Vale is the temperature. I was saddened to see that every time I talk outside, I could no longer see little white puff of air. You see even during the summer the hottest that Atlas gets is the high sixties. Once in a while the temperature may reach the seventies or if you're really luck the low eighties. I think so far the hottest day of my life was at a nice room temperature of seventy five degrees.

It was different feeling the Valean summer heat upon me and actually feels a tiny line of sweat coming down my face. I turned to look at my disembarking sister to find her not affected by the heat.

My twin's semblance always kept her nice and chilly and the cold never bothered her anyways.

I on the other hand wasn't so lucky. But, hey I can stare at the sun forever and not get damaged vision. So, meh, you win some and you lose some.

I then notice the large amount of white suitcases that were being lifted from the private jet. Holy Dust, how much did you bring Weiss? My small group of five suitcases was completely outnumbered by the horde of white. I caught my twin's cobalt eyes and simply pointed.

She just sheepishly smiled at me.

At least somethings never change.

I stretched my body out and my white combat jacket started to sway in the wind. I loved this jacket that was gifted to me by my twin! It reached down towards my knees and it was mighty comfortable. Plush, the steel pauldrons on either side of my shoulder allowed me to ram into people during a fight.

Weiss really does know my fighting style well. Then again we did train a lot together during the last two years and I even got to enchant Myrtenaster with some Burn Dust. I mean who really expects getting hit in the face with a fire blast from a girl that looks like she's snow incarnated?

I wouldn't

It looks like Weiss is already heading towards the campus. I turn and looked at the symbol of my family name.

For once in our lives we are truly free, I just hope that Beacon can show my sister there is more in this world than just our family name.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?_!"

Oh my it looks like my sister has already blown up.

I better go save the poor person from her wraith.

I raced towards Beacon Academy proper and smiled at the fairy tale castle look alike.

These four years are going to be the best!

(Chapter Nine END)

* * *

.

**Author Note**

Hello everyone! I am finally on summer break and free from school. So, that means my dear readers there will more updates at a quicker rate! I should be pumping out four chapters a month now on average. I do have a goal of reaching chapter twenty before the end of summer break. So, the Schnee twins are now at Beacon Academy! By the way I bet you guys can guess who Weiss ran into at the end of the chapter. I see you guys soon! If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM! Have a nice day!

**Reviews**

**Uhjinhyuk55****:** I am honored that you have enjoyed this story so much! I hope this update was to your liking.

**DestinyVain:** You are correct; Eis did lose on purpose...until the end. Weiss is being very tight lipped about the whole situation.

**Eramis8:**Thank you for all your reviews! I am glad that you enjoy Eis' character and you enjoy this story too!

**BladedancerXX:** Eis and Weiss are fine...for now anyways. How will Beacon Academy affect the Schnee twins? I really do enjoy writing in 1st person and I am happy that my second fighting scene got your blood pumping. Thank you again for your readership!

**kash890:** I hope you enjoyed this update!

**StudiousReader:** Glad to hear that you enjoyed this fresh change in pace.

**Ou0:** That is a very good question actually and I really don't have a answer to that. Do not worry, as this arc goes on Eis Semblance will be brought to the light.

**Goddess of Nekos:** It is good to hear that the duel was enjoyable! Don't worry, they will be more fight scenes in the future.


	12. Little Red Riding Hood

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend, InTheMoonsShadow has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

**The Little Red Riding Hood**

* * *

**.**

I raced towards the increasing screeches of my twin. Heck I wouldn't be surprise if people from the other side of the campus could hear her!

Someone touch her Dust didn't they?

Yep, Weiss would only scream this loud if someone was screwing around with her Dust. I tried it one time for a prank and it ended with me being thrown out of a second story window.

Good times

As I ran towards the ever increasing volume of my twin, I looked at Beacon proper. The main avenue was as wide as several cars and grey in color. On the sides of the avenue, multiple trees and flag-draped light-poles stood upright, like they were welcoming the future Huntsmen and Huntress of the world. The road seemed to lead towards what seemed to be an impressively large amphitheater that had a glass dome. Before the amphitheater there are strange archways that are connected to aqueducts.

Are they actually aqueducts or some sort of strange fountains? Vale is kind of weird in their taste of architecture if it's the latter.

Beyond the main entrance/amphitheater a large tower loomed in my opinion ominously in the background. An eerier emerald light shined from multiple orbs of the same hue. It was interesting that you could even see this light even during the day. This must be the famous Beacon Tower, where the headmaster office is located.

A Dust explosion of several different types went off in the distance, on instinct I dived into the ground to prevent myself from being turned into Eis-paste.

…

…Nothing?

Hmm, it seems to be a minor discharge of Dust. I bet my Lien that some idiot decided to see what would happen if you stake shaking a couple of Dust vials around. Well, they should have their Aura activated so, no harm no foul.

I do have the strange urge to avoid my sister for a bit. I wonder why though? Then again my Twin Senses never failed me before.

"UNBELIEVABLE! THIS IS EXACTLY THING I WAS TALKING ABOUT!"

Right! I have to save someone from Weiss' wraith before it's too late! Or before she turns them into ice cubes, whichever comes first.

I took a deep breath of air and bellowed "WEISS DON'T DO IT! MURDER ISN'T THE ANSWER!"

As I finish my yell, I finally found where my wayward twin was. She was just staring at me.

Hey, don't be like that Snowy! I had to protect the innocent that you were going to cube!

Really Weiss, stop giving that look! I feel the temperature already falling! Actually is that ice forming around your heels?

Man, you really are _Weiss_ cold aren't you?

I snickered at my pun and Weiss' glare increased ten-fold. I just cheekily waved to her in response. Weiss then sighed and started to rub her forehead with her left hand. It seems that I still got it!

Eis one, Weiss zero!

"I'm really really sorry!" Wait a minute, Weiss doesn't sound like an innocent fifteen year old girl!

I turned my head to see a young girl about fourteen-fifteen in age. She had red tinted black hair with her tips being much closer to a blood-like color. Her hair was styled unevenly towards the right side, which had bangs that was a tad bit longer than her left side. Her pale skin matched (in my opinion) perfectly with her sterling silver eyes and her body looked to be a little bit mature compared to other girls her age. Well from what I saw on the television the couple of times that Weiss forced me to watch teen dramas with her.

The girl was wearing a black blouse with red trimmings on it; the blouse looked to be connected to a black "combat" skirt that was trimmed with red frills. According to her black/red color scheme she was wearing a black corset with red strings adorned on the front. The black belt she was wearing had a silver rose that seemed to be on fire? Okay that's an odd symbol. But then again can I really judge when I have a dragon snowflake on my back?

The belt also carried a red holster for ammo I think. It could be Dust crystals or both. The most interesting part of her outfit was the red hooded cloak that was nearly too big for her. It reached her black combat boots with red trimmings on the side. Well, at least the black boots matched the blackness of her stockings.

Wait a minute! Those stockings are see-through! Wow, how daring of her.

I was only looking at her for a couple of seconds before I turned towards Weiss. To my dismay a slight smirk was now on my sister's face and she was giving me a _look_. You know that look an older sibling gives to their younger one that says "I'm going to tease you later". Crap it seems that she caught me checking, I mean looking at the girl she was screeching at.

Don't judge me! She at the most, was what, two or three years younger than me, plus Weiss and I just had our birthday a couple of months ago!

Stop giving me that look sis! STOP IT!

"Ah, are you still mad at me?" The little red riding hood stated. She was looking at me unsure of who I was. But I could tell that she seemed grateful for my unorthodox save. It was much easier to read her body language than my sister's

Weiss turned around at the girl and glared at her heavily. Little Red started to shrink under the force of the glare and my sister yelled at her once more.

"Oh, I am still mad at you, you dolt!" (Hey, that's my nickname!) Especially how a child like you is here, you do know that this is not your ordinary combat school? This is a school that teaches us to fight_ monsters_, not for sparing and practice drills. Pl-"

"Weiss, come on give her a break. It's not like anyone is hurt." I gestured to Weiss and then to the girl to prove my point. Weiss seemed to look peeved that I was trying to protect her target and said target seemed to be happy that someone was defending her.

Hey it looked like I was able to stop her from continuing her volley of words.

My twin had to prove me wrong.

"In the end dolt, watch where you are going!" With that my twin flipped her hair around and turned away from Little Red. It was in the same manor that my sister dismisses our family butlers. Wow, that's just rude Weiss.

Little Red seemed offended by my sister's need to get the last word in.

"Hey, I said I was sorry _princess_!" Little Red hissed at Weiss as she got into my sister's personal space. Weiss looked at me for help and I just looked back at her.

This was your mess Weiss and it was up to you to clean it.

"It's heiress actually" The sound of high-heel boots heralded in a new person to our little argument.

All three of us glanced towards the soft spoken voice to see a black haired girl that appeared to be the same height as me. Her skin had a slight tanned coloring, however like Little Red; the black haired mystery had skin on the paler side. Her raven colored locks went down to her waist and it fit the black outfit she was wearing. Her eyes had a very bright yellow hue to them and they were similar looking to a cat. I mean the eyes matched the angular shape of her face and it looked like a cat. Her naturally looking frown seemed to prove my impression that she was a cat in her past life.

Like Little Red, this mystery girl was wearing a black corset around her waist that was showing off her rather tone belly. Her chest would also be showing if it wasn't for her tight white top that was covering her front. It looked like she had a standard issued metal magnetic weapon holder, like the one I had on my right hip. Her weapon was a short sword with a pistol-like handle (Which probably was a pistol because mecha-shifting technology) and a cleaver-like sheath. Actually as I looked closer at her weapon it seemed that the sheath was sharpened. She is a duel-welding fighter? That is a rather interesting fighting style of choice.

Her lower half had the shortest shorts I have ever seen in my life She had a two-colored stocking covering her legs, they were black at the top and transformed to purple on the way down. These Valean people had the weirdest clothing. I then looked at her shoes; yep it looks like another girl who fights in heals. Maybe Weiss could befriend this person due to their similar taste in footwear?

To finish her outfit a rather large black bow sat snugly on the top of her head.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world..." The mystery girl said as she lifted up a vial of Burn Dust. Huh, it looks like Weiss set off that earlier explosion then. For some reason I am not that surprised to figure out that fact.

She then looked at me, "And Eis Schnee, the former heir to the Schnee Dust Company and winner of the last year Atlasian Traditional Dust Arts Amateur Championship." Her apathetic stare blossomed into a glare as she noticed my left arm. Does she know it's a prosthetic?

Nah, there's no way she could know that. I then made the mistake to look her in the eyes.

Amber met cobalt for the first time and then the feeling of burden and grief started to fill me. I broke off eye contact with her. What was that? I never broke eye contact like that before. Who was this girl?

Was I actually unnerved by her?

Missing this power play between us, my twin smiled in pride.

"Finally some _recognition!_" The last part was combined with a heated scowl at Little Red.

The mystery girl just frowned at her. I didn't know if it was due to Weiss' response or my lack of one. She looked at me, then to my sister and continued her speech from before.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Ouch, that must be a burn for you Weiss!

My sister's response to the black haired girl's insult showed Weiss' surprise at the situation.

"What? How dare you...The nerve of... Ugh!" As she stammered out a comeback, Weiss stomped towards the mystery girl and snatched her Dust vial out of her hands.

"Weiss don't you think that a tad bit rude?" I questioned.

I know the mystery girl started this first, but that's a really poor attitude to take Weiss.

My sister ignored my question in her fury and trudged towards what I thought was the Beacon amphitheater. I sighed in frustration; it looks like Weiss is in one of her moods again.

Great, she is going to rant at me later then.

I glanced at Little Red beside me as she giggled at my twin's temper tantrum. She stopped as soon as Weiss started to leave. She surprised me with her next action.

"I promise to make this up to you!" She yelled to my sister.

The younger girl then sighed in sadness.

I smiled at her, so it looks like she is a nice person. Maybe I should befriend her? Hmm, first I should probably cut the tense atmosphere that was around us.

"At least she didn't turn you into an ice cube." I cheerfully stated to the hooded girl

"W-what she can do that?"

"Yep, she can be a bit _frosty_ with people. But don't you worry Snowy isn't that bad of a girl."

"Snowy?" The mystery girl asked in wonder at my nickname.

Huh, I was expecting her to walk away once Weiss left our little group. She didn't seem like a girl to stay around people.

"Yeah, that's the nickname I gave her. She may sound angry all the time, but trust me as her younger twin I know she's a big softie on the inside."

"Uh huh"

"Wait she's your older sister?!" I looked down at Little Red and she seemed shocked at the revelation.

"That's right Weiss is my older twin by ten minutes."

"She's so short though…" Little Red mumbled out loud as she kicked a pebble on the ground that was the result of the earlier explosion.

"Heh, Weiss is going to be upset with you for a while, but if you mention her height…" I sheepishly looked away from her.

She started to turn paler than her skin color. Wow, I didn't know someone can get that pale.

"Is her shortness taboo for her?" Our third companion asked.

"Well, I might have teased her for a whole year about it and she might have frozen me for an hour when she couldn't take it anymore."

"…" My answer was met by their combined silence.

"What's with that look mystery girl and Little Red?"

The black haired girl raised an eyebrow at the name I gave her. "First off, my name is Blake Belladonna and second…that sounds a little extreme for teasing."

"Yeah! I agree with Blake" Little Red said. "Also my name is Ruby Rose, not Little Red!" She pouted at my nickname for her.

Wow, I never thought I would see a pout cuter than Weiss'. No, Eis don't let it sway you! Stay strong my friend! Stay strong!

"Weiss is just a headstrong girl. Please befriend her would you? She just really a ball of shyness covered by a thin layer of rage." I pleaded to the two before me.

They both looked unsure of my petition.

Well a younger brother can try.

Blake looked curiously at me. Like she was trying to figure me out, honestly it was kind of weird. I raised an eyebrow at her wondering why she was staring at me so much. She looked away and sighed.

"We should head towards the amphitheater." With that Blake started to walk down the avenue.

"That's right! I remember Weiss telling that there was going to be a welcoming speech there."

Blake just nodded her head in yes to my statement.

You are not really one for words are you?

I started heading towards the amphitheater also. I then turn around and looked at Ruby as I was walking backwards.

"You're coming too Ruby?"

She seemed to beam at my question. I wonder why she seemed so happy by it.

"Yeah!" With a flutter of rose petals she was already were Blake was. Blake simply turned her head towards the smaller girl when she teleported to her side.

How did she…

Wait a minute, now I am being left behind!

"Hey, wait for me!"

Well it looks like I made two new friends today.

* * *

.

The walk towards the amphitheater was in an uncomfortable silence for two of us. I was unsure why a girl as anti-social as Blake, well who I thought was an anti-social person, was still with us.

On the other hand Ruby had lost her early eagerness and was looking at the two of us uneasily. I caught her glance and shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea what was going on.

You have to remember I don't really have any experience with kids my age. I was raised in a mansion with a twin sister and butlers. That's not nearly enough for a person to be comfortable with strangers.

Even if it was an odd circumstance I found myself in…at the same time it was a refreshing feeling to be around girls who were in reality, compete strangers to me. I never spent this much time with other people before and I was enjoying it. Blake and Ruby seemed to be nice girls and maybe just maybe they could be my first friends other than my sister.

"So, uh I got this thing." Ruby reached behind her cloak and pulled a reddish metal block.

Why did sh-

OH DUST!

I jumped back as the metal block turned into a large freaking scythe that shattered the concrete in the spot I was standing on. Holy cow that would have hurt!

Without realizing it _Löwenmäulchen _was already in my hand as I pointed its rifle mode at the now freaked out teenager.

Blake on the other hand somehow jumped on top of a light pole and was holding her weapon in an iron grip.

However, she wasn't scared of my _Löwenmäulchen_ being aimed at her. No instead she was staring bugged eyed at the reaction we displayed by her pulling her scythe out. I also think that glare that Blake was sending the younger girl was another piece of the puzzle.

The evil eye that Ruby was receiving from Blake would have caused any lesser man to lose control of their bowels. Thankfully living with one Weiss Schnee allowed me to not waste my pants at the sight.

But, man Blake is one scary girl.

"Ruby put your weapon away _**now**_." The tuxedo theme girl hissed at the little red riding hood. Blake seriously looked like she was resisting the urge to jump the girl.

It was then I realized that _Löwenmäulchen_ was still pointed at the red themed girl. I quickly shifted the aim away from Ruby.

"I-I just wanted to show you guys my weapon and ask about yours…" she trailed off nervously as she noticed how Blake looked even more annoyed at the answer she gave.

"Well, just whipping it out on us may not have been the best idea." I joked.

"…" Blake just continued to glare at the youngest one in the group. However, a small red blush could be seen coloring her face. Her glare was then shifted over to me; I just smiled at the response.

Blake sighed in frustration at my antics. Seeing this sign, Ruby continued on from earlier.

"I'm sorry, I was just so excited to meet you guys and then as we we're walking it was all quiet and I just wanted to make some friends and I ju-"

"What is the name of your weapon?" A soft voice asked. Blake was now just looking at Ruby with a tad bit curiosity in her eyes.

Hey it looked like my joke was able to calm the situation down.

"My baby is named _Crescent Rose_! She is also a customizable high impact sniper rifle!"

…Are you telling me that this _monster _of a weapon can also shoot sniper rounds? Who in their right mind would make such a thing!?

Ruby seeing my face in a mixture of horror and confusion chirped. "It's also a gun!" The sound of a gun cocking echoed in the background.

"That's nice…" Blake was also sharing my pain as she was looking at Ruby in a completely different light.

I mean, I would be shocked to if a little adorable red riding hood pulled out a gigantic death stick.

"How about your weapon Blake!"

Ruby's question took Blake out of her stupor; her amber eyes blinked a couple of times in confusion as the question was being processed.

"_Gambol Shroud_ is a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe"

"Oh that's pretty neat! Can you launch the scythe really far? It seems to have a pistol form!"

…What in Dust name is a "Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe?" If everyone's weapon is like this in Beacon, I really should have gone to Heaven Academy instead. Only insane people would use such crazy weapon designs!

"Your turn Eis!" Ruby pointed at my _Löwenmäulchen_. Wait how long was I spacing out? Darn it, even if I thought the weapons of the girls were crazy in design, it would be neat to learn about them.

"Well…this is _Königliche Löwenmäulchen_ and it is a rapid-fire rifle ballista glaive." I pressed the hidden switch that activated my weapon's other mode, with a practice whirl; I faced Ruby with my once bulky rifle and now with my fearsome Frost glaive. I could feel the air around my blade freeze as the antique Dust runes came to life.

Ruby who was closing onto my position jumped back in surprise. Her face was a mixture of wonder and unease as she looked at my weapon. I smirked at her reaction, Dust charmed weapons were a rarity in this day and age.

"Is that a Dust weapon?" She asked in bewilderment. Ruby reached out with her small hands and with nod of my head touches the runes of the blade. Before she touched the runes, I forced my Aura to change the "voltage" of frost that was running through my weapon. I wouldn't want to freeze her finger off now.

As Ruby was staring at my blade in wonder, Blake decided to put a word in.

"It's rare to see a Dust weapon in this day and age. It must cost you a fortune to hire someone to do the work and forge the blade."

"Oh, please like I would allow some stranger to manhandle my _Löwenmäulchen_!" I lightheartedly sent her a scowl.

"I forged this blade myself and with the guidance of my teacher I engraved the runes onto _Löwenmäulchen_."

Blake eyes widen in surprise and returned quickly to her default gaze. Once again I felt like I was being analyzed by my black haired friend.

"WHAT, YOU MADE THIS!"

The suddenness of Ruby's excitement caused me to jump back and nearly caused me to drop _Löwenmäulchen_. Golly I didn't know she could be that loud.

"Ruby, please do not yell in my ear!" The hooded girl just nodded her head in glee, her discovery too much for her to calm down.

I nervously shot Blake a glance for support.

It was the first time I saw her bury her face into a book.

Wait where did the book appear from?

"Sorry, but wow! To actually make a Dust weapon! Are you an enchanter?"

"Ah yes?"

A squeal of delight assaulted my ears. As we traveled the rest of the way to the amphitheater, Ruby was sieging me with questions about Dust enchantment. I answered to my best, but the sheer speed of her questions off-footed me more than once.

Blake just watched on in poorly hidden amusement.

That traitor!

* * *

.

I pushed open the door of the amphitheater and we went in.

Within a couple of minutes of entering the amphitheater my group scattered as the two girls that was keeping me company split ways. Apparently Ruby's sister called her over and she went on her merry way, telling me that she would later "question her new friend more".

There is truly no escape from her isn't there?

Blake silently escaped when I was too busy watching Ruby leave. I had a strange feeling that she would find me again soon.

The feeling of being watched returned again and a chill went down my spine.

I wonder why someone was being a creepy stalker.

Anyways, now I was on the search for Snowy.

…It was extremely difficult venture due to the size of my sister. She may be a tad bit smaller than average height in Atlas, but here in Vale? There must be something in the water.

I mean everyone is so freaking tall here! This Eis is five six and I already meet (bumped into) eight girls and seven guys that were over six feet!

I never felt so short in my life! Heck even Hegel is an inch shorter than me!

As I speculated the causes of the Valean unfair height advantage, a blond boy that seemed sickish crashed into me!

Surprised by the sudden assault, I fell backwards and was about to land on my bottom. However, someone caught me.

Turning around I was going to say thank you, but my words froze in my mouth.

It was a girl

Not any girl, but an Amazonian princess saved me from meeting the floor.

Her hair was the color of pure fire and it was raised in a waist-length ponytail. The ponytail itself was curled slightly into a loose ringlet. The tall girl's vivid emerald eyes were enchanted by green eye-shadow around the far corners of her eyes. Unlike my friends I made earlier today, she was tall and quite muscular. In fact I think she has more muscles then me!

Her top was not made of cloth, but instead it was made of leather and bronze. It consisted of two layers; the first one was light-brown in color and strapless and had some inter-knit bronze decorations. It looked to be like a small leather corset attached to the second layer. The second layer is what seemed to be a low bronze V-neck. Her bottom half was covered by an A-line miniskirt. The miniskirt had a red ankle-length drapery that was somehow wrapped around her skirt.

Upon her belt, a "Shield and Spear" symbol could be seen. On the other side of the belt I bet there were some ammo pouches. Her arms left my body after preventing me from falling. She had brown cut-off sleeves on both arms.

As I looked her in the eyes again, I noticed that she was wearing a bronze circlet headpiece that was above her ear and under her bangs. Around her ears there was a singular small, green teardrop-shaped emerald that was hanging from her circlet. It also seemed that she had an emerald on both sides of her ears.

"Thank you" I uttered to her, not trying to look her in the face.

Odd, I'm normally not this shy. Also, why does my face feel hot?

"It was no problem. Are you alright?" Her voice was deeper in octave than Ruby's or Blake's yet it seemed more feminine. It was a strange paradox that seemed to fit this armored Amazonian.

I noticed her hands were still holding me up. My face started to feel even hotter, what was going on with me?

"Yes! I'm okay, thank you for the quick save." I stood up and away from skin contact with her. My face started to cool down as I looked at the armored girl

"It is my pleasure…my name is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos and you are?"

Pyrrha Nikos? Where have I heard that name before? I know I heard the name Nikos before…where was it actually?

The newly minted Pyrrha seemed to be searching my face for something. Was she scanning me like Blake did?

"Oh, sorry I just could have sworn I have heard your name from somewhere." I cupped my chin in thought. "Are you from Mistral by any chance?"

As I asked that question, I could have sworn to see a frown flash across her face. It was so fast I am pretty sure I didn't see anything. But I had a gut feeling that it occurred.

"Yes, I do hail from Mistral…" She told me.

A light bulb just went off in my head! Of course I knew that name!

"Nikos, like the same Nikos family that Ajax '_Telamonian_' belonged to?"

Pyrrha seemed to be cut off guard by my question. It seemed that she was expecting a completely different answer.

"No, sorry I have no clue who you are talking about." She replied happily?

Odd girl, oh wait a minute!

"Ah, man bad! I still haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Eis Schnee! It's nice to meet ya!"

"It nice to meet you too…" Pyrrha paused in thought, I wonder if it was from my family name or in question about my previous query. "Who is this '_Telamonian_" you ask of?"

"Oh well, I'm really into history and Ajax '_Telamonian_' Nikos was a famous hoplite that served with my ancestor, Eis '_Blümchen_' Schnee during the Abyss War."

"To my knowledge is that not also known as the First Crusade?"

"Correct!" It was always nice to find someone who actually was well read in history. The Abyss War and the other two crusades are often forgotten now due to the Great War ending not even a century ago and the Faunus Rights Revolution occurring about three decades ago give or take.

"You really like history then?"

"I do enjoy reading a good history book now and then. If we don't learn from the past, aren't we doomed to repeat in the future?"

"That is a way to look at it." Pyrrha opened her mouth to continue but…

"I'll...keep this brief."

Pyrrha and I turned to the front stage to see a tall middle-aged man with tousled grey hair and brown eyes. His shaded glass spectacles with a forest green scarf were the only oddity of his outfit. Otherwise he was dressed in a manner fitting of a headmaster.

This was Ozpin, a legendary hunter and the headmaster of Beacon Academy. He was to my dismay really tall also. I thought Pyrrha was tall, but this guy at least half-foot or taller than her.

The people in Vale cheat somehow, I just know it.

The headmaster opened his mouth again. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills-and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

He then looked around the whole amphitheater with an expression that made me feel that we were unwanted as future students.

"But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose-direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With his speech finished, the enigmatic headmaster left the stage.

Pyrrha was the first to speak, "The headmaster's speech was interesting…" She seemed unsure of the purpose of his speech.

I was in the same boat. What did headmaster Ozpin mean about "in need of purpose"? Isn't it good enough that we are going to be training here for four years before being used as weapons against the Grimm?

I feel like there was a certain purpose to his speech, but I just couldn't figure it out.

"It was odd; do you know what he was talking about Pyrrha?"

"I am unsure of the message he was trying to send."

"I see…"

My stomach decided to enter the conversation.

While blushing in embarrassment, "Hey Pyrrha, do you want to get some food? As you heard I am quite hungry."

"I would like that." I smiled at her response. It seems that I might have made three new friends today.

With a new friend (?) in tow, I head to the dining hall.

I did wonder where Weiss went…

Oh well, it's not like she ran into Ruby again.

* * *

.

Dinner with Pyrrha was a quiet affair, the food Beacon served for their perspective student was pretty good in quality.

To be honest, the food at White Castle was much more scrumptious than Beacon's. But, then again food is one of those great things that the more expensive it is, the better it's going to be.

Our conversation was pretty much small talk and we bid farewell to each other after dinner. I went to the student bathroom and took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas.

It was nothing special really, just a blue wife-beater and white gym shorts. I normally just wear boxers to bed, but I didn't feel adventurous enough to wear so little in front of strangers.

I set up my bedroll near the wall on the right side of the ballroom. After the attack on White Hall during my childhood years, I never again liked sleeping next to a window.

I grabbed my two pillows and made myself comfortable, after all tomorrow was the initiation test and I wanted to get a good night sleep.

Normally I would be worrying about where my twin was, but according to the texts she sent me on my scroll…

A picture of a rather large icicle was clue enough for me to avoid my twin.

Sleeping in a body of ice is an experience that I would rather avoid repeating.

Thank Dust for my Aura and my Semblance; Weiss never realized that I was never trapped by her Semblance that one time.

Note to self; never try to blackmail Snowy with her plushy collection. I thought her dislike for our father was intense, threats against her plushy collection is like declaring total war against her.

Shaking my head aside, I plugged my scroll into the wall to give it a good overnight charge. It would be nice to use to the GPS system on it tomorrow, just in case. You never know when knowing where a river or steam can mean the difference between life and death.

"Do you have room for one more?" A familiar voice asked me.

I look up to see Pyrrha looming over me.

Why did she have to be so tall?

"Of course you can!" I moved my roll over to make room for the Amazonian girl.

Her pajamas were as simple as mine, instead of a tank top; she was wearing a thin short sleeved shirt. The colors were red and bronze respectively, she must really like those colors. I mean even her shorts were in the same hue!

As Pyrrha was setting her stuff beside me, I felt the glares of the majority of the male population. I nervously rubbed my head for the sudden hostilely; I wonder why they were glaring at me so much?

Was Pyrrha famous or something?

Nah, she seems like one of those "down to earth" types of girls.

"Thank you Eis, it would be nice to sleep near a friend." She seemed glad by my acceptance of her.

Why wouldn't I be? I mean she's a nice and polite girl, but why does she seem to be carrying a burden?

"Nah, you're my friend Pyrrha! There's no need to thank me." I smiled at her.

As soon as I said "you're my friend" Pyrrha seemed to relax, like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She smiled back in return.

"I am pleased to hear that you consider me a friend." Pyrrha lay down fully on her sleeping roll.

"I think calling it an early night would be advantageous to us." The Amazonian mumbled into her pillow. Wow, she must be beat.

"I agreed, tomorrow is the big day and we wouldn't want to screw it up! Night Pyrrha!"

"Night" She was then off like a light.

I then started to drift to sleep, but it seemed to escape me. Why you ask?

Well…

"Oh no not _you _again!" Two very loud girls yelled into the night, one of them being my twin.

Weiss, can you please not get into a verbal fight now? People are trying to sleep!

I grabbed my secondary pillow and plopped it over my head.

Now, I can go to sleep…after all tomorrow is the big day…

(Chapter Ten END)

* * *

.

**Author Note**

Hello everyone! I know this chapter was later than I told people, but my editor only gets to it two days ago. But, at least it's still here early than normal! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter! This was my first time writing Blake, Ruby, and Pyrrha as characters. I think they came out alright...For all you Jaune fans out there, don't worry Vomit Boy did sneak his way into Beacon. But do to the difference already between the Snow Prince (SP) and Canon; Jaune is going to have a different role. I see you guys soon! If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM! Have a nice day!


	13. Carefree Prologue To…

**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

**By the way my friend, Yourfellowwriter has written this excellent story that goes by the name, Check. You should definitely check it out!**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_

**Carefree Prologue To…**

* * *

.

A nudge tried to wake me from my ever so important slumber. I refused to acknowledge it, and tried to return to slumber once more. Another nudge and I buried my face deeper into my pillow sandwich. I will escape this pesky problem and hangout once more with my transforming robot dinosaur friends.

Chicks dig robot dinosaurs…

"Robot dinosaurs?" A small giggle reached my ears, why does that deep feminine voice seem familiar to me? Nah, I must be imagining it after all…

"Go away." I mumbled to the possible imaginary voice I was hearing. I must be having a dream within a dream!

"I'm sorry." The voice giggled to me.

Huh? What do yo-

The glaring light of the morning sun beamed into my vision with a vengeance! Most people would have been dazed by the sudden intensity of darkness to light. However, this Eis wasn't most ordinary folk. Nay, my superpower allowed me to best the light that dared to destroy my chance of returning to my fantasy comrades.

"Good morning Eis." I glared at the red haired Spartan that dared to awaken the beast.

My glare apparently was giggle worthy.

That fiend!

"Morning Pyrrha, ho-"a yawn interrupted my speech showing to the world that I was still tired, after all, the floor wasn't as comfortable as it looked.

"How are you?" I continued to my companion.

She smiled, "Good, I already did my morning exercises and when I returned to grab my clothes, I noticed that you were still asleep." Ah that was really nice of her! Yep, I'm keeping her, definitely best friend material right here.

"Well it was mighty kind of you to wake me up, thanks Pyrrha." I gave her a drowsy grin. Pyrrha patted my arm and lead me to the changing rooms. At Beacon it seemed that they had the male and female changing rooms' right across of each other for emergency purposes.

After agreeing with Pyrrha to join her soon for breakfast, I entered the changing room. The male changing room was more of a locker room actually and equipped with at least sixteen shower stalls and a good amount of toilets for people to do their business or change.

As I was grabbing my towel to finish my morning ritual, I saw the most bizarre sight in my short seventeen years of existence.

It was the sickish blond boy that crashed me into Pyrrha yesterday. Nope, I wasn't having a hallucination.

He was wearing a baby blue rabbit onesie!

Holy Dust and unholy Grimm, he even had the slippers! He then proceeds to look up and smile at me with a grin that screamed "I know you're jealous of this."

I resist the strong urge to laugh myself to tears at the sight.

Oh jeez, I shouldn't' be thinking this…but this guy was creepy and dorky without any of its good attributes.

I should tell Snowy about this, she would find it funny (and laugh out loud at the poor delusional boy) and disturbing.

Oh good, did he just wink at himself in the mirror? Oh Dust, I'm going to take a shower and forget this meeting ever occurred it wasn't worth remembering this.

I quickly strip myself of my pajamas and wrap my towel around me.

Now it was time to take a nice shower and eat some chow.

* * *

.

Breakfast with Pyrrha was similar to the dinner we had yesterday, however it was a more comfortable affair. I was also amazed how Pyrrha seemed less nervous with me, so far she has been carefree with me and joking around. I have to admit something feels off about the whole thing. Nah, I must be over thinking it. We even got into a friendly debate about waffles versus pancakes. Pyrrha was a tough opponent but she couldn't handle my skills.

After all pancakes are the superior breakfast food compared to those heretical waffles. How could Pyrrha even think that waffles were better than the king of breakfast?

It's alright I have four years to convert her to the side of righteousness and truth.

Down with the waffles and the evil they bring to the world!

"I am not going to let you win this war." Pyrrha's voice brought me back into reality. I simply smirked at her direction and haughtily raised my head into the air.

"My dear Pyrrha, it's only a matter of time before you realize the weakness of your side and join the light."

She playfully smirked at me, her emerald eyes sending me a challenge.

Oh what are you going to do Amazonian?

She walked towards me, looking oddly devious.

"After the initiation is over I challenge you to a fight. " A couple of background characters gasped. Okay, why was it is so shocking that Pyrrha wants to fight me? It's not like she's famous or something.

"Oh? You think you can take me on Nikos?" More gasps polluted the air of the cafeteria. Gosh, I feel like I am in one of those teen dramas now.

Note to self, stop letting Weiss have total control over Friday movie nights. It's starting to affect my thought process now.

"Think? I'm sorry but it's funny that you actually think you have a chance Schnee."

I raised my eyebrow at her and gave her an 'are you kidding me face?'

"Don't come crying to the nurse once you get frostbite then."

Pyrrha stood up and stared at me, her height was freakish.

There has to be something in the water here in Vale and Mistral. I mean no one should be that tall! Like really why does Pyrrha have to be six feet without her heels? I mean really is that fair?

"I'll just stomp you into the ground then shorty." I hissed at her in mock anger at the jab at my height, the smirk that was now adorned on Pyrrha grew even longer.

Emerald meet Cobalt, I could feel Pyrrha's competitive nature just by looking at her. It was weird, I was really never one to go gun ho into a fight…but I really wanted to fight her for some reason. I wonder if this is how my ancestor felt when she engaged the _'Telamonian' _in battle. Would our battle go down into history also?

"Oh! Look Ren a staring contest! Do you think I can join in?" The shout of a peppy girl interrupted my inner thoughts. I glance towards were the noise was.

On the other side of the Beacon's cafeteria a ginger dressed in pink. She was pretty short; actually I think she was even shorter than Snowy!

I bet she would love to hear the news that she wasn't the small fry anymore.

Or she'll freeze me into an ice cube again…

Nah it wouldn't be worth the risk at all.

Anyways, the boy (or is it a girl?) with black hair and a pink stripe sighed in displeasure. I couldn't hear what he (she?) said to the ginger, but whatever it was calmed her down.

Emerald met Cobalt again and the battle between us renewed once more, I refused to back down against the Amazonian. I mean if I couldn't beat her here and now, how was I going to beat her in a fight?

You can't lose this Eis!

"Brother what are you doing?" An unamused tone graced my ears.

"Trying to win a war Weiss." Was my short reply to my annoyed sister.

"Really? From here it looks like you are trying to check her out." Wait what!

My face flushed red; I couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment.

I turned around sharply and give my twin a piece of my mind. I opened my mouth and manly squeaked out.

"What are you talking about Weiss?" I flared a finger at my icy twin. Her face bloomed into (my opinion) an ugly smirk. I felt a chill going down my spine, it was a face similar to the one that she gave me when I was caught checking, I mean looking at Ruby.

I was thinking completely pure thoughts about Ruby.

No really I was, scouts Honor!

My twin continued her onslaught. "Oh? What about that dunce you were undressing yesterday with your eyes?"

A gasp came behind me; I quickly snapped my head to look at Pyrrha.

"I thought you found me attractive Eis?" Her mouth was covering her face in shock and her eyes got watery.

"W-Wait what?" My face was burning really hot right now and I could hear the snickers coming from people around us. A girl with ridiculous amount of hair was laughing rather loudly a couple of tables away.

"I am so sorry that my brother's womanizing ways have affected you."

A sniff was coming out of my new friend. "Thank you for your kindest. You're older brother must always cause you problems."

PYRHHA! I thought you were on my side?

Weiss frown sadly "Thank you for understanding the burden I carry, my younger twin always causes me problems."

"He's your twin? It must be extremely hard then." Sniff, I thought we were friends Pyrrha?

My evil twin chuckled. "You have no idea, miss?"

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos" Weiss smile got even longer, what was my sister plotting? Snowy never smiles that wide unless she's planning to put the hurt on someone or she accomplished some sort of plan.

It was a really creepy smile too.

"Weiss Schnee." My twin answered the much taller girl.

"Wait a minute here! I'm not some sort of _womanizer_ or anything like that! Where did you even get that idea from Weiss?" I shouted at my twin. Seeing my (now) flailing arms, Weiss started to actually giggle.

"I do not know Eis, that hooded girl seemed to catch your eye."

"I don't like Ruby _like_ that!" A cold sensation ran down my spine and I felt like death was near me. I slowly turned to the source of the glare to the blond girl with a ridiculous amount of hair. Goldilocks looked like she wanted to strangle me to death, Weiss being the annoying twin she is grabbed my arm and waved at her.

To my relief that glare shifted from me to Weiss.

Seeing my chance to escape whatever was coming my way, I quickly excused myself and tried to escape. Sadly, Pyrrha had other ideas.

"Eis, who is this Ruby girl?" She smiled sweetly at me. I felt like if I answered wrong that this Eis would cease to exist. Oh golly what do I do?!

The look of horror I give Pyrrha must have done it. She burst out in a heavy laugh and playfully punched my arm.

"You're a jerk." I told my bronze wearing friend, I finally recognized that Weiss and Pyrrha somehow already met and planned this whole scene. I wondered when they even met. I bet this whole thing was Weiss' fault somehow for me ignoring the texts she sent me yesterday.

How was I supposed to know I was supposed to respond to fleeing threats?

"That's what happens when you try to challenge the invincible girl."

Uh huh, I am so going to beat you in that spar later. I hope you're ready for me Amazonian.

That's how my breakfast ended.

* * *

.

Luckily for my sanity the trip to the locker room was peaceful. Actually along the way Pyrrha actually apologized about her earlier behavior. I could tell that she was worried that she crossed a line or something. I shook my head and laughed it out. She smiled at my response.

It was nice to see her acting like how she was yesterday, for a second I thought I had a weird dream or something. But then again I would rather have dreamt being pranked than actually being pranked in real life.

I was mixed with my feelings about the matter. However, one little detail was bugging me.

"Pyrrha how did you even meet Weiss in the first place?"

Pyrrha smiled at me, "I met her in the changing rooms. I simply asked her if she knew you. After all you and Weiss really do like you're related with each other. She said yes and asked if I could help her out with a harmless prank."

I just stared at her.

Pyrrha scratched her head nervously at my stare. It looks like I picked some Schnee-like behavior from my sister after all.

"You just help someone prank me because they asked you?"

"Well, actually Eis I asked details before I agreed to anything."

Stare

"You're not upset are you?"

I sighed, I couldn't be mad at Pyrrha. I mean it was an embarrassing but harmless prank. Honestly I am the twin that pranks the other…so it was queer to be on the opposite side of it for once. It was a good prank though.

I will make you pay Weiss, oh yes I know have some baby pictures somewhere.

I hope you like being embarrassed in front of any new friends you get. Well if you can get some friends in the first place

My sister can be quite the lonely heart sometimes.

"Nah, it was pretty funny actually. Goldilocks looked like she wanted to kill me though."

I blushed as Pyrrha put a hand on my shoulder for comfort. What was up with this girl and physical contact?

"If she tries anything, I'll have you're back Eis."

"Hehe thanks Pyrrha. I hope I'm not being to forward about this…but do you want to be partners?" The floor seems really appealing sight for me to stare at.

Hunters generally work in team of four, which was then divided into two partnerships. Now these partnerships and teams would form during the last years of a huntsmen training period. This was done so huntsmen and huntress could from bonds together and perform better on the battlefield. So, by asking Pyrrha about being my partner, in essence I was asking her to be by my side for the rest of my career.

It was being daring thing to ask someone you just met yesterday, but I had a good feeling about Pyrrha. Then again my other options were Weiss (I lived with her for years and she was my twin. I would like something different for once.), Ruby (Goldilocks cared for her and I felt like living. Plus, she questions me to death about stuff.) And Blake (Honestly she kind of creep me out.) I mean I care for Weiss greatly because she's my twin. Ruby and Blake are my new friends and they seem pretty awesome, but I think Pyrrha would be a safer bet.

Plus, Pyrrha still owes me a spar.

"I don't know how the partnerships system works here at Beacon, but I would be honored Eis. Her smiled was gentler than before, it was a _sight_ to see.

My face felt like it was burning up again. How does she keep doing this to me?

Maybe I should talk to Weiss about this later. Yeah, she would know what this thing is about.

"So, I need to get my stuff…see you later Partner?" I asked her hesitantly, I didn't want to over step any boundaries. Pyrrha did agree to become partners but I didn't want to push my luck. After all if you gamble, eventually you are going to lose.

"See you later Partner." Pyrrha beamed at me; in fact she seemed to glide away in happiness. It was a beautiful sight to see her so happy. What I was doing, really brighten up Pyrrha's day. I felt myself blush again at the sight, I'm glad I was doing something that seemed to make Pyrrha happy.

Right, focus Eis! You got to find your weapon locker and grab _Löwenmäulchen_, I got to pass this initiation after all!

It is wicked that we have rocket propelled lockers though. I mean all the opportunities you can use them for, like calling in weapons or supplies on a mission. Or better yet, using the lockers for deep striking!

It's like paratroopers but with lockers!

Lockertroopers?

That sounds kind of stupid though, I need to think of a name later though.

Now where is locker 729?

"Hello Eis."

GOODNESS!

"Did you just scream?" Oh it's just Blake…whatever she tells you about this, just know this. I totally didn't jump in the air and scream like a little girl.

Nope not at all! Instead I got into a manly fighting stance, my left arm ready to grind some bones into dust. I was totally manly about the whole situation and ready to punch!

…Did I mention that Blake scares the living Grimm out of me?

"H-Howdy Blake! How have you been?" I cursed myself for stumbling in the beginning. Blake hearing my vocals falling raised an eyebrow. I simply struggled, she responded with an eye roll.

"Fine, did some reading during breakfast." Ah, she likes books! Well, that should have been obvious yesterday when she was ignoring Ruby and I by reading her paperback.

Still don't know how she could read though Ruby's barrage of questions.

"Anything good?"

Amber met cobalt; I quickly broke eye contact with her as soon as possible. I didn't want a repeat of last time. "Yes it was enjoyable."

"Cool." I wasn't going to ask her about the title of the book or what it was about. I couldn't get a reading on Blake and I didn't want to push her on anything. Plus, something felt off about my new friend.

Still don't know why she was so close to me.

An awkward silence descended upon the two of us, I faced my locker again and started to arm myself. Blake apparently had the locker right next to me and grabbed her _Gambol Shroud_. She also started to take quick looks at me like she was trying to say something.

My left arm reached out to touch _Löwenmäulchen _in her assault form. Today was the big day, the day I spent in torture with Boyle for years.

I'll miss the old coot.

"So, wh-" Blake was cut off by a red blur.

"Eis good morning!" It was then that Ruby noticed that Blake was standing there awkwardly.

"Morning to you too Blake!"

"Hello Ruby." I wonder why she had an annoyed look about her. Was it because of Ruby? No that would not make any sense I could tell that they bonded a little bit yesterday during our little walk.

"Are you ready for today Ruby?" Ruby beamed at me in happiness.

So _bright_…is this the power of a young girl? I'm glad that Weiss does not possess this skill.

It would spell doom for the free world if the Weiss queen got this power.

"Yep! No more awkward social talking stuff! Today is just going to be me and _Crescent Rose _kicking some Grimm butt!"

That motivation right there, I wonder if I could get Weiss to be like that. Then again I think the world would freeze over, before a peppy Weiss could ever exist.

Yes, let's not even try that Eis. Blake's voice brought me back into the lands of the living.

"You seem…_enthusiastic _for the Initiation."

"How can I not? I mean this is the first step in becoming a Huntress!"

"Well, I didn't expect you to be trigger happy."

"Nah, I'm not trigger happy at all! I mean once in a while I shoot a Grimm multiple times to make sure that it's dead…" Two set of eyes just stared at the silver eyed girl.

"Right, so what teams do you guys think you'll be on?" I decided to ignore the fact that the youngest of this group, might have some issues to work with.

It does explain the choice of her weapons though."

"Well, I was hoping to be on my sister's team…" Ruby trailed off as she quickly glanced at Blake then I. "I was hoping that you and Blake would join my team?"

Awkward…

"Sure." Not helping the cause Blake!

The two girls just turn around to look at me.

"Err, about that…" I started to look at anywhere but Ruby's puppy dog face. Even Blake started to look at me bizarrely.

Today has to be picking on Eis day.

I'm just going to bite the bullet. "I already agreed to partner up with someone already."

"Is it your sister?" Blake asked curiously. Huh, I wasn't expecting her to ask me that question.

"Nope it's not Snowy. I am going to partner up with Pyrrha."

"Pyrrha?" Blake raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nice girl I ran into, we hit it off greatly."

"Oh man that stinks…" I started to ruffle Ruby's hair.

"Hey don't worry about it Ruby, we can still hangout." I chuckle at seeing Ruby's glare. However, she quickly lost it and smiled.

"Alright bu-"

"Why are you touching my sister's hair?"

...oh dust

Is that Goldilocks from earlier this morning?

I slowly turned around to see blood red eyes staring at me.

Yeah, no I like living.

"It was great seeing you Ruby and you too Blake. But I got to go now! Later!" I grabbed my baby and ran out of the lockers like the dogs of hell were nipping at my heels.

As I ran away, I could hear Blake chuckling at me and Ruby tackling the blonde death machine to the ground. Did Ruby just save my life? She was really a good friend.

You will be missed.

I ran towards the cliff where I had heard the initiation would take place. On the way out I did see Pyrrha and Weiss getting harassed by that onesie boy that I met in the morning.

…Was he trying to hit on Snowy? If it wasn't for the chance that demon Goldilocks was still on my tail, I would have tackled the boy. No one flirts with Weiss in front of me, NO ONE!

Right, err…I'll just beat him up in sparring class or something.

I sighed, the test hasn't even started today and I already made two enemies at Beacon. (Well really one enemy and a boy that I have to beat up because he doesn't know about personal space.)

Right, let's get this day over with.

(Chapter Eleven END)

* * *

.

**Author Note**

Hello my dear readers! Here is another chapter of SP and I think it came out pretty good. This chapter was more comedic in nature and different from what I normally write. However, I think the change of pace was a good one and showed that some characters have some humor to them. I originally was not going to have Weiss prank Eis like she did...but it just happen like that in the end. Next chapter is going to be the initiation in the Emerald Forest and I might split that chapter into two parts. One thing I can say is that events that are not Canon are going to start showing next chapter and I hope you guys like where I am going to take the SP.

**Reviews**

**RomanceDagger****:** Eis and Pyrrha shipping? Hmm, maybe or maybe not, right now I think Pyrrha is happy that she has a friend and Eis is confused about why Pyrrha makes him warm. Is it a case of puppy love or is it a sign of a actually crush? Time will tell my friend...

**Goddess of Nekos****:** I always enjoy reading your reviews and it's glad to know that I'm doing a good job on my first story. I have to admit the last ship name that you came up with is the most fitting. "_Magnetic Reflection_", is very symbolic name for the couple in question.

**thelastsoul232:** It brings a smile to my eyes to hear that you had a great time reading my story. Now on the topic of Ruby x Eis...right now it's too earlier to choose a ship (if there would be any in this story in the first place, I haven't truly decided on it yet.) Eis does find Ruby very attractive but she does not give him the reaction that Pyrrha does, this is mostly due to Ruby being younger than him. I do see the two becoming great friends with each other though. Mr. Schnee is doing things to compete his goals and the treatments of his children reflect this. Who knows, Hagel might pop up again or not...but he has left his mark alright...


	14. Snow Prince Notice

Hello Everyone,

Wow, it has been months since the last update of the Snow Prince and my other works. To be honest, I am amazed at all the support I have received from the community and it just gets the blood flowing! Now, I have not given up on writing but I have some problems to work with. You see, due to a freak accident, I lost everything. I mean EVERYTHING...The over 20 pages of the plotline for the Snow Prince, all the chapters, character charts and information pages, the spin-off stories and even the rough drafts for the chapters!

Yeah, that put me in a very sad mood for writing. Since then I have struggled with rebuilding what I have lost and trying to find the will to write. Luckily I do have a USB drive with all the files on it but that is also missing too. Until I can find that drive, the Snow Prince WILL not be continuing. However, I do have an idea that I might work on base on your guy's opinion to it.

I am thinking about writing a similar story to the Snow Prince but with an SI of myself as a male twin to Weiss. You see, Eis personality was based on myself and a couple of my friends into one singular character. (With a heavy influence of Neptune from Hyperdimeson Neptunia) So, the main would be similar to Eis but not the same. Now, it will not have the same plotline as the Snow Prince but, I think you guys will like with what I am going to do with it.

So, please give me your thoughts and thank you so much for reading this update.

From your friendly neighborhood writer,

CrimsonHeresy


End file.
